


El Premio de Sehun

by HobiPasivaDeTodos



Series: S.O.F.L [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BottomHoseok, M/M, TopSehun, hobibottom, hobipasivo, hoseokbottom, hoseokpasivo, sehunactivo, sehuntop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiPasivaDeTodos/pseuds/HobiPasivaDeTodos
Summary: El mundo de Jung Hoseok se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando fue secuestrado por un alienígena con la intención de venderle al mejor postor. Es vendido como premio para el ganador de peleas en jaula, y se sorprende al descubrir que el hombre que le ganó es su compañero.Sehun siguió a su compañero a través de la inmensidad del espacio sólo para encontrarlo siendo vendido como esclavo en un planeta sin ley en las afueras del universo conocido. Secuestrado y obligado a luchar en peleas de jaula ilegales, se encuentra con que tiene algo por qué luchar cuando Hoseok es ofrecido como premio.Pero ganar una serie de peleas de jaula suena más fácil de lo que es, sobre todo cuando los responsables tienen la intención de separarlos. Sehun debe luchar no sólo contra el hombre que los retiene, sino también contra una conspiración que puede llegar hasta los niveles más altos del gobierno, que parece saber todos sus movimientos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adaptación sin fines de lucro, la historia no me pertenece, sólo la adapté porque me gusta mucho y quería compartirlo. Créditos a su autor Stormy Glenn y traductores.

El humo impregnaba la pequeña taberna de mala muerte, un lugar que era un hervor en la parte trasera de uno de los planetas más lejanos en la periferia de la Alianza de los Planetas Unidos. Apenas calificado como habitable, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para realizar negocios si alguien quería permanecer bajo el radar.

Y era obvio por las miradas furtivas que las acciones de Karan eran ilegales y él lo sabía. Cuando Karan no estaba escaneando la habitación, estaba mirando el vidpad en sus manos. Ni una sola vez volvió su mirada al humano sentado en el suelo a sus pies, como si no importara.

Sehun, por el contrario, apenas podía apartar los ojos del hombre de pelo castaño claro sentado al otro lado de la habitación. Había una parte de él que nunca creyó que iba a encontrar realmente a Hoseok. El humano pudo haber sido llevado a cualquier parte del universo, vendido a cualquiera. Sehun fue suertudo al haber sido capaz de seguir a Karan hasta Churyn.

Karan y su horda de gamberros, rebeldes, y escoria de las calles estaban sentados a solo un pie de él. Hoseok, delicado y frágil en comparación con casi todo el mundo a su alrededor, se sentó a los pies de Karan mientras el alien negoció la venta de la mascota humana.

Sehun vio su oportunidad. Había estado esperando, buscando el momento correcto y aquí estaba. Se trasladó a lo largo de la pared de la barra, permaneciendo cerca de las sombras. Sus movimientos medidos, cautelosos, pero cada uno era con la intención de parecer relajado para el observador casual. Muy pocas personas sabrían que Sehun se trasladó con un propósito.

Su objetivo era el hombrecito dulce sentado al otro lado de la habitación. Había estado en la búsqueda del joven humano durante la mayor parte de la semana, siguiendo el rastro a través del espacio, de planeta en planeta, hasta que encontró su premio hace dos días.

Sehun casi había destrozado el bar de mala muerte, cuando vio a Hoseok sentado a los pies del extranjero que lo robó, y no tenía duda de que el gran alienígena era Karan. Podría no haber conocido al hombre en persona, pero había oído rumores de las hazañas de Karan, la forma en que el hombre tomó lo que quería y mataba a cualquiera que tratara de detenerlo.

Karan estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería, pero esta vez había tomado algo que no le pertenecía. Había tomado al compañero de Sehun, Jung Hoseok, el humano que Sehun había descubierto en la Tierra cuando acompañó a su comandante en una misión. Habían estado allí para recuperar las pertenencias del compañero de Taeyong, Ten, quien era el mejor amigo de Hoseok.

Sehun no esperaba encontrarse con su compañero en la Tierra. Desde luego, no esperaba que fuera un ser humano. Pensó que aceptaría al hombre como su mascota para que Hoseok tuviera un maestro y fuera capaz de ir al espacio con su amigo, Ten.

El choque que se disparó a través de su cuerpo cuando vio por primera vez a Hoseok fue nada comparado con los instantáneos sentimientos de posesividad y la necesidad de proteger al humano. Sehun había estado sorprendido. Incluso ver a Ten abrazar a su amigo era casi más de lo que Sehun podía manejar. Había querido rasgar a Ten lejos y luego ocultar a Hoseok lejos del mundo.

En el momento en que Sehun se dio cuenta de que Karan los había seguido a la Tierra, golpeado a Ten a una pulgada de su vida, y llevándose a Hoseok, su mundo se redujo a un único propósito. Viviría con el fin de encontrar a Hoseok y matar a Karan.

Y ahora aquí estaba.

El labio de Sehun se curvó de nuevo en un gruñido silencioso cuando Karan sacudió la mano del hombre frente a él. Las negociaciones habían terminado. El precio de venta había sido fijado, y ahora Hoseok pertenecería a otro, por lo menos hasta que Sehun pudiera comprar a Hoseok o robarlo.

No le importaba la cantidad de dinero que se necesitara para adquirir los documentos de propiedad de Hoseok. Él gastaría hasta el último crédito que tenía para tener a su compañero de vuelta, y era un montón de créditos. Sehun había pasado los últimos años siendo el segundo al mando en el Phangar Uno, un barco pirata rebelde.

Su comandante, Lee Taeyong, y el resto de la tripulación negociaban con la compra y venta de mercancía en el mercado negro. Eran piratas, bandidos en muchos mundos, héroes en otros. Llevaban la carga desde un extremo de la Alianza de Planetas Unidos, o el APU, a la otra, y un par de lugares que incluso no estaban en los mapas planetarios.

Churyn era sólo uno de esos lugares, un planeta en las afueras del sistema Vyer. Era el hogar de cualquiera que quisiera alojarse fuera del radar de la aplicación de la ley o cualquier persona que se negó a vivir por las leyes impuestas por la Alianza de los Planetas Unidos. Fue también el hogar de cualquier persona que negociaba de forma ilegal con víctimas de dicho negocio.

Mascotas humanas no eran ilegales por sí mismas, siempre y cuando alguien tuviera documentos de propiedad y colocado la marca de registrado en el humano. El robo de una mascota humana, sin embargo, era ilegal y punible con una larga pena de prisión.

Sehun no tenía documentos de propiedad de Hoseok. No había habido tiempo para marcar al humano o registrar su marca con la APU. Apenas habían llegado a la nave para regresar al espacio exterior cuando Karan atacó, cambiando el curso de la vida de Sehun para siempre.

Sehun vio como el dinero era intercambiado de manos y la correa unida al collar alrededor del cuello de Hoseok fue entregado al hombre que lo compró.

Karan parecía bastante encantado con él mismo, con una amplia sonrisa mientras añadía los nuevos créditos a su cuenta.

Lentamente trabajó su camino más cerca de la puerta, esperando a que el intermediario llegara a la salida. No podía hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro al pequeño humano. Eso significaba que Sehun necesitaba esperar el momento oportuno y ser paciente, algo que definitivamente no sentía en ese momento. Se sentía ansioso, sus músculos se agrupaban con la tensión cada vez que miraba a Hoseok.

Una vez que el comprador comenzó a alejarse de Karan, Sehun se trasladó a una de las barras por la puerta. Rápidamente se sentó en una silla vacante y bebió su cerveza, tratando de parecer como uno más de la multitud regular. Años de trabajo con Taeyong le ayudó a saber cómo mezclarse.

Trató de no parecer demasiado interesado cuando el comprador sacó a Hoseok por su correa, pero era todo lo que Sehun podía hacer para no gruñir cuando notó el acristalamiento en los ojos azules de Hoseok. O bien el trauma que sufrió había sido demasiado, en cuyo caso Karan moriría más lenta y dolorosamente de lo que Sehun originalmente había planeado, o Hoseok fue drogado, o ambos.

Sehun se apoderó de la jarra de cerveza en su mano mientras observaba al comprador de Hoseok sacarlo del bar. Una vez que pasaron la entrada, Sehun volvió su atención a Karan y a sus matones, esperando, observando. No confiaba en Karan más allá de lo que podría tirar del hombre.

Karan no tenía una reputación de ser un jugador leal en su negocio de ofertas. Sehun no se extrañaría si el hombre traicionará al comprador y robara a Hoseok de vuelta. Tenía que asegurarse de que ni Karan ni ninguno de sus secuaces fueran tras de Hoseok.

Las sospechas de Sehun se confirmaron cuando Karan empezó a gritar órdenes y dos de los hombres con él corrieron hacia la puerta. Sehun esperó sólo un momento después de que lo pasaran antes de lanzar una moneda sobre la mesa y ponerse de pie hasta dirigirse a la puerta.

Le dio a Taeyong una ligera inclinación de cabeza al pasar por su mesa. Su comandante se haría cargo de Karan mientras que él seguía a su compañero. Sehun prefería quedarse para imponer el castigo que Karan tan justamente merecía, pero liberar a Hoseok era más importante.

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron, diciendo que alguien observaba a Sehun mientras salía de la entrada. En el momento en que llegó al exterior, Sehun se apresuró al lado del edificio por el callejón. Presionó la espalda contra el frío ladrillo y esperó, su corazón latiendo en anticipación.

La espera de Sehun fue recompensada un momento más tarde, cuando dos hombres se acercaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Agarró al primer hombre por el brazo y le dio la vuelta hasta que se estrelló contra la pared de ladrillo. Sorprendió al hombre el tiempo suficiente para que Sehun alzara un brazo cuando el segundo hombre lo atacó, bloqueando el puño dirigido a su cara.

Dejó caer uno de los cuchillos que mantenía ocultos en su cuerpo hacia abajo en su mano y lo abrió. Cuando el hombre frente a él se abrió de nuevo, Sehun empujó la hoja afilada en el estómago del hombre con tanta fuerza como pudo administrar.

La expresión de asombro en el rostro del hombre cuando su vida se drenaba lentamente le llamó la atención a Sehun. A él no le gustaba mucho matar, pero iba a hacer todo lo que necesitara para garantizar la seguridad de Hoseok, no importa cuántas personas tendría que tomar.

Sehun gruñó, apretando los dientes, cuando sintió un golpe duro a través de su omóplato. Los dos hombres con quienes se enfrentó no eran humanos, pero tampoco eran Phangars. Sehun tenía varias pulgadas más que los dos hombres. Mientras que el golpe en la espalda podría haber sido un golpe mortal para los demás, era un mero inconveniente para Sehun.

Dejó caer su espada y se volvió, mirando con una gran cantidad de diversión como el hombre delante de él palidecía. Sehun lo agarró por los brazos y lo tiró hacia adelante atrayendo su cabeza hacia abajo, golpeando sus cabezas juntas dolorosamente.

Taeyong diría que golpear su cabeza contra la de otra persona no le haría ningún daño, ya que no tenía cerebro para dañar. Incluso si eso fuera cierto, Sehun todavía necesitó sacudir un poco la cabeza para alejar las estrellas que brillaban a través de su visión por el contacto duro con la cabeza del otro hombre.

El daño al otro hombre fue mayor, notó Sehun. El hombre parpadeó varias veces, su cuerpo tambaleándose como si estuviera aturdido. Sehun sólo podía esperar que lo estuviera. Le dio el tiempo suficiente para llevar levantar el puño y golpear al hombre en la mandíbula.

El hombre voló hacia atrás y golpeó la pared, como Sehun quería. Saltó hacia delante y agarró un gran puñado de cabellos grasos del hombre y le golpeó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Sehun lo vio irse, sintiéndose un tanto distanciado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que era un mecanismo de defensa, el no cargar con que probablemente mató a un segundo hombre, pero no le importaba. El hombre estaba tratando de evitar que Sehun reclamara a su verdadero compañero. Se merecía todo lo que le sucedió.

Aún así, Sehun se dio cuenta de que sus dedos temblaban mientras se deslizaban fuera del cabello de hombre. Tal vez fue la adrenalina, pero su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, por lo que era difícil hacer otra cosa que no fuera respirar con jadeos pesados.

Sehun rápidamente recuperó su espada, limpiando la sangre en la ropa del hombre muerto para volver a colocarla en la vaina escondida en su brazo. En cuclillas, buscó primero en un hombre y luego en el otro, tenían varios créditos, unas pocas armas de proyectiles, y una vidpad. Empujó todos los artículos en diversos bolsillos en su uniforme de creación propia.

La verdad sea dicha, era básicamente un carroñero. Había aprendido desde el principio de su vida que nunca podría decir lo que podría ser útil en un futuro.

Todo y cualquier cosa podría ser utilizado como un arma, trueque, o para su propio propósito. Nada se descarta.

Una vez que había agarrado todo lo que valía la pena tomar, Sehun se puso de pie y se trasladó al borde del callejón. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que ya no era observado o seguido y salió a la acera, apresurándose para seguir a Hoseok.

Sehun comenzó olfateando el aire, tratando de encontrar el olor único de Hoseok. Si podía encontrarlo, él podría seguir ese olor especial a donde Hoseok hubiera sido llevado. Sehun corrió por la calle y luego dio marcha atrás varios pies, entrecruzando el área hasta que su nariz se crispó y su polla comenzó a endurecerse.

Ahí... ahí estaba el dulce, el suculento aroma que Sehun había estado buscando. Nadie en cualquier lugar del mundo olía tan dulce como su Hoseok lo hacía, como un temporal de lluvia en verano en las llanuras de Terarytt, salvaje e indomable, destruyendo todo a su camino, sin embargo, puro y suave, dando vida a todo lo que tocaba. Sehun podía oler a Hoseok por el resto de su vida y morir como un hombre feliz.

Una vez que el olor fue capturado, Sehun lo siguió por la calle. Olía otros aromas, un vendedor de carne, alguien que vende prohat en un carro. Olía el sudor y la suciedad que era normal en esta región, el hedor de los que suplían las deficiencias de la vida de cualquier forma que pudieran encontrar. Incluso captó el olor de peligro y supo que alguien cercano le deseaba mal.

Hizo caso omiso de todo y se enfocó en el olor de su compañero, siguiéndolo hacia una puerta roja descolorida a varias cuadras de distancia del bar. Sehun se posicionó al lado de la calle en las sombras y observó la puerta. Necesitaba saber lo que podría enfrentar cuando entrara en el edificio, y que podría estar enfrentando.

Unas cuantas personas iban y venían, ninguno que Sehun considera un peligro, pero todavía podía sentir una presencia justo en el borde de su conciencia. El solo no podía precisarlo. Sehun escaneó la multitud alrededor de la puerta roja, arriba y abajo de la calle, pero nada parecía como que no debería estar ahí. Nada estaba fuera de lugar.

Aún así, Sehun sabía que algo, o alguien, estaba allí. No era Karan, Sehun estaba seguro de eso. La presencia de Karan enviaría escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Sehun. Esta presencia era diferente, peligrosa y letal, pero no mala como la de Karan. Aún así, Sehun se sentía muy cauteloso. Sin embargo el que lo veía con tanta atención. Tenían un interés en él o en Hoseok, y eso lo hizo más peligroso en la mente de Sehun.

Manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre su entorno, Sehun comenzó a avanzar en la calle. Terminó cruzando a un lugar a varios pies de la calle de la puerta roja. Apretó las manos cuando otro jalón de conciencia se arrastró hasta su columna vertebral. La fuerte presencia que sentía en su mente estaba cada vez más cerca. Sehun necesitaba rescatar a Hoseok y salir pitando de allí antes de que la presencia se convirtiera en un verdadero problema.

Los músculos de Sehun se tensaron mientras alcanzaba el asa de la puerta roja con una mano y bajo el borde de su largo abrigo su arma con la otra. Tan pronto como empezó a girar la perilla, Sehun sintió a la presencia en su mente convertirse en una forma sólida a sus espaldas.

Sehun gruñó bajo en su garganta y se volvió para enfrentar al adversario que le impedía rescatar a su compañero. Para sorpresa de Sehun, él se encontró siendo agarrado y tirado hacia el lado del edificio.

El que estaba detrás de él era fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que Sehun se diera la vuelta. Fue forzado contra el lado del edificio. Sehun apretó sus dientes para evitar el cambio cuando el cálido aliento sopló hacia abajo sobre su cuello. 

―¿Quién eres?


	2. Chapter 2

Las palabras eran tranquilas, casi un murmullo en el oído de Sehun, pero eran definitivamente masculinas. El timbre era demasiado profundo para ser de una mujer, y el cuerpo presionando a Sehun contra la pared era demasiado duro para ser otra que masculino.

―Nadie que te importe. ―Sehun espetó.

―Si vas a interferir en mis planes, entonces es mi negocio. ―Sehun gruñó cuando todo su cuerpo se estrelló contra la maldita pared de ladrillo. ―Ahora, ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?

El temperamento de Sehun estalló, su ira se convirtió en furia dándole la fuerza adicional necesaria para voltear las manos que lo sujetaban contra la pared. Se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a un hombre pulgadas más alto que él.

No mucha gente era más alto que un Phangar, y este hombre no era un Phangar.

Tampoco era ningún tonto.

Sehun tragó saliva cuando de repente sintió la punta afilada de un cuchillo presionando bajo la barbilla. Sentía un chorrito de sangre dejando un rastro por su garganta y sabía que su vida estaba en las manos de este hombre. No importa lo rápido que fuera, Sehun no sería lo suficientemente rápido para escapar antes de que la afilada hoja del hombre se metiera en su garganta.

―No tengo ningún deseo de interferir en tus planes, cualesquiera que sean. ―Sehun dijo con cuidado. ―Sólo quiero a mi compañero.

El ceño fruncido que cubrió repentinamente el rostro del hombre era casi tan sorprendente, como la rapidez de su ataque. 

―Tu compañero? ―Preguntó. ―El humano?

Sehun comenzó a asentir con la cabeza y luego se lo pensó mejor cuando la hoja del cuchillo cortó su cuello de nuevo. Mantuvo sus ojos en el hombre delante de él mientras levantaba lentamente un dedo de la mano y alejó la hoja afilada de su vulnerable cuello.

―Sí, mi compañero fue robado de mí. Sólo estoy aquí para recuperarlo.

―No vi ninguna marca en él.

―No tuve tiempo de marcarlo antes de que me lo quitaran.

La sorpresa de Sehun se duplicó cuando el hombre lo miró por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, como si hubiera llegado a alguna gran conclusión.

El cuchillo que había tenido en el cuello de Sehun también se apartó.

―Si vamos a la batalla juntos, lo menos que puedes hacer es presentarte.

La cabeza del hombre se ladeó hacia un lado.

―RoWoon.

―Sólo RoWoon?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Es suficiente.

Que así sea.

Sehun no tenía tiempo para jugar con RoWoon. Ulfar parecía un personaje resbaladizo. Si no vigilaba de cerca a la sucia bola, él se escaparía y Sehun nunca lo podría encontrar de nuevo. Y si perdía a Ulfar, nunca podría encontrar a Hoseok nuevo.

―El hombre que entró por esa puerta con tu pareja es de quien estoy detrás.

―Puedes quedarte con él. ―Sehun contestó. ―Sólo quiero a Hoseok.

―Hoseok?

Sehun gruñó. 

―El humano.

RoWoon bufó groseramente.

―Tienes un problema con los humanos? ―Espetó.

Los ojos verdes de RoWoon brillaron.

―Son criaturas débiles.

El tono despectivo del hombre enfureció a Sehun. No le importaba si Hoseok era la criatura más débil en el universo, el hombre seguía siendo suyo. 

―Él es mío!  ―Sehun espetó con rabia.

―Lo que sea. ―Dijo RoWoon mientras rodaba sus ojos ―Sólo quiero al hombre que está con él.

―¿Por qué?

Sehun frotó el pequeño corte de su garganta con el pulgar, limpiando la sangre. Vio la nariz de RoWoon encenderse y rápidamente olfateó el aire. Todavía olía el hedor de la descomposición de las calles, pero ahora estaba el olor cobrizo de la sangre añadido a la mezcla. Sehun hizo una mueca y miró hacia abajo al pulgar. Sólo había un rastro de sangre untada en el pulgar, pero era suficiente para que alguien pudiera olerlo si tenían la capacidad.

Al parecer, RoWoon lo hizo.

―Tiene algo mío.

―Ese parece ser un tema recurrente con él. ―Sehun sonrió.

―Él tiene información que necesito. ―RoWoon frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo a la calle como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo mejor. ―No envidio tu derecho de perseguir a tu pareja, pero necesito a este hombre vivo. Tiene información que podría significar la vida o la muerte de alguien importante para mí.

Bueno, eso apestaba.

Sehun tenía fantasías de matar a la bola de babas cuando rescatara a Hoseok. Quería a todos los que eran una amenaza para su compañero eliminados. Pero pudo también comprender la necesidad de RoWoon de obtener información. Sehun sentía que estaba en la misma posición.

―Ayúdame a rescatar a mi compañero y te prometo por su vida que dejaré a este hombre vivo por ti. ―RoWoon abrió la boca para responder, pero Sehun levantó la mano, arqueando una ceja. Quería dejar su posición perfectamente clara. ―Con la excepción de que si trata de hacer daño a Hoseok es juego limpio.

―Muy bien.

RoWoon no parecía feliz por eso, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No había muchas opciones abiertas para cualquiera de ellos. Podían trabajar juntos o por separado. Sehun todavía no confiaba en el hombre, pero tomaría cualquier ayuda que pudiera conseguir para rescatar a Hoseok.

―¿Qué sabes de este hombre? ―Preguntó Sehun.

―Este pedazo de basura es Ulfar. Tiene una reputación en las calles. Tiene un gusto por humanos nuevos de la Tierra. Le gustan asustados, inocentes de nuestros caminos, y sin probar. Y tiene los créditos para comprar lo que quiera.

Eso describe a Hoseok perfectamente, asustado, inocente, y no probado.

―¿Cómo hace su dinero?

―Es un corredor de información. ―RoWoon gruñó bajo en su garganta. Sehun se tensó cuando vio la mano del hombre apretarse en puños. ―Él vende al más alto postor, a pesar de quienes sean o lo que la información sea.

―Y necesitas información de él?

―Lo hago.

Sehun frunció el ceño. RoWoon no parecía muy comunicativo. Eso no le sorprendía mucho. Sería bueno si Sehun supiera qué tipo de información el hombre quería, pero entendía el no querer compartirla con un desconocido. Él tampoco lo querría.

―Bien. ―Sehun miró hacia la puerta roja, deseando poder ver a través de ella y saber a lo que se estaría enfrentando una vez que llegara al interior. ―Rescatemos a Hoseok y obtén a Ulfar.

―De acuerdo.

Sehun no estaba seguro de cuanto confiaba en el otro hombre. No confiaba fácilmente y no conocía a este hombre. Podría estar llevando a Sehun a una trampa por todo lo que sabía. Él simplemente no sentía como si tuviera una elección cuando se trataba de obtener ayuda de RoWoon. Rescatar a Hoseok era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Eso no significaba que no iba a mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre RoWoon hasta saber si podía confiar en el hombre o no, porque lo haría. Pero hasta que lo supiera, aceptaría la ayuda del hombre y mantendría la esperanza de no tener que matarlo.

―Tu primero. ―Sehun señaló la puerta roja con la cabeza. Casi se rio del cálculo en el rostro del hombre antes de que negara con la cabeza. Pasó junto al hombre más alto y abrió la puerta, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando al pisar dentro, casi al instante fue rodeado por tres matones armados. Alcanzó sus cuchillos antes de que el primer hombre se le acercara.

Sehun no tuvo piedad mientras cortaba su camino a través del primer matón y luego el otro, cortándolos donde sabía que la lesión podría incapacitarlos más rápidamente. No quería matarlos necesariamente, simplemente incapacitarlos.

En el momento en que había trabajado su camino a través de los dos primeros guardias, RoWoon había despachado al otro y avanzado para comenzar a buscar en el lugar.

Los propios sentimientos de frustración de Sehun se reflejaban en la cara de RoWoon cuando abrieron puerta tras puerta y no encontraron ni rastro de Ulfar.

―¿Dónde diablos están? ―Sehun bramó cuando irrumpió de nuevo por el pasillo. ―He buscado en todas las habitaciones de este maldito lugar. Excepto por los imbéciles que nos recibieron en la puerta principal, este lugar está vacío, lo que es imposible desde que vi a Ulfar y Hoseok aquí de pie no hace ni diez minutos.

El labio de RoWoon se torció en un pequeño gruñido.

―Ulfar siempre tiene una ruta de escape planeada antes de quedarse en cualquier lugar. Así es como el hijo de puta se ha mantenido dos pasos por delante de mí. ―RoWoon no estaba en lo más mínimo feliz por ese hecho tampoco. ―He estado cazando a Ulfar durante más de un mes y cada vez que pienso que me estoy acercando, el hombre se desliza a través de mis dedos.

―¿Por qué lo estás cazando? ―Sehun preguntó mientras empezaba a revisar una pila de papeles en una mesa en el centro de la habitación.

―Creo que ya te había dicho que Ulfar tiene información que quiero.

Sehun se limitó a mirarlo, esperando.

―Cerca de un mes atrás, un amigo mío desapareció.

―Humano?

―No, simplemente estúpido.

Sehun levantó una ceja.

―¿Por eso es por lo que fue tomado?

―No. ―RoWoon se frotó la mandíbula. ―Sungkyu no fue tomado, no exactamente.

Eso explicaba... nada.

―Bueno, si no fue tomado, entonces ¿por qué desapareció?

―Porque como he dicho, no siempre toma las decisiones correctas.

―No, dijiste que era estúpido. ―Sehun contrarrestó.

―Es casi la misma cosa.

Sehun levantó la vista de la pila de papeles en su mano, levantando la ceja con curiosidad.

―¿Qué hizo?

―En pocas palabras, se relacionó con la persona equivocada.

Al no encontrar nada útil, Sehun dejó caer la pila de papeles hacia abajo sobre el mostrador y luego se apoyó en ella.

―Entonces, ¿Cómo su estupidez lo ata a Ulfar?

―Sungkyu es tímido. No hace amigos con facilidad, así que cuando alguien le muestra un poco más de atención, él prácticamente se dobla hacia atrás para asegurarse de seguir recibiendo esa atención. Hace un par de meses, un hombre llamado Marot comenzó a prestarle mucha atención a Sungkyu.

―¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

―No estaba en el planeta en ese momento. ―RoWoon respondió. ―Al momento de regresar, Sungkyu se había ido y las autoridades lo estaban buscando a él y a Marot en relación a una serie de secuestros.

―¿Crees que lo hizo?

RoWoon respiró lentamente.

―Creo que Sungkyu es un crédulo. Si está involucrado, entonces Marot le inventó alguna historia para conseguir que cooperara. No hay duda, de que Sungkyu pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. El hombre no tiene ni un hueso de maldad en todo su cuerpo.

―Y la conexión de Ulfar en todo esto?

―Él me puede decir donde están Marot y Sungkyu.

Las cejas de Sehun subieron.

―Realmente crees que todavía están juntos?

Los labios de RoWoon se adelgazaron.

―El último informe que recibí decía que Marot fue visto con un hombre joven de pelo azabache con una correa alrededor. El hombre encaja con la descripción de Sungkyu.

Roía a Sehun el pensar en Hoseok con el mismo tipo de correa. Hoseok era un alma tan gentil, que ardía en deseos de complacer a todo el que estaba con él.

―Crees que Marot hizo a Sungkyu su mascota?

―Lo hago. ―RoWoon escupió. ―Y voy a matarlo por ello.

Los rasgos faciales de Sehun se apretaron.

―No antes de que tenga en mis manos a Hoseok.

―No. ―RoWoon se volteó mientras sonreía ―No antes de que obtengas a tu compañero.

Sehun se sacudió y se volvió cuando oyó pasos que atravesaban la casa. Habían incapacitado a los tres matones que custodiaban la puerta, por lo que tuvo que ser otra persona. Con la forma en que Hoseok había estado balanceándose cuando Ulfar lo trajo a la casa, estaba demasiado drogado para correr tan rápido. Y Ulfar era demasiado malditamente gordo. Eso significaba que tenía que ser alguien más.

Sehun sacó sus cuchillos.

La sala fue inundada por varios hombres armados vestidos de negro y con una gruesa armadura. Sehun comenzó a moverse, aunque sabía que sería inútil. La armadura que llevaban estaba hecha de Lacraurium, un metal raro del planeta Xurus.

Xurus estaba cubierta de pantanos, la mayor parte de la población vivía en ciudades atestadas. Tenía leyes moderadas y la aplicación de la ley, era un problema, ya que los habitantes del planeta se encontraban actualmente en medio de una rebelión. Los habitantes del planeta se agravaron debido al deterioro de la infraestructura, causada por la codicia de su gobierno, que controlaba la minería y la producción, así como la venta de Lacraurium, uno de los más raros metales en la galaxia. El gobierno recaudó todo el dinero de tan duro trabajo y no lo compartía con sus ciudadanos.

Debido a que la gente de Xurus eran tan poco sociables hacia los extranjeros, la Alianza de Planetas Unidos no estaba al tanto de la situación sobre Xurus. Muy poca gente había salido a difundir la palabra de la rebelión. Sehun sabía porque él había entregado medicina allí.

Sehun también sabía que fueron derrotados al segundo que vio la armadura casi indestructible. Sólo que no tenía en él acostarse y darse por vencido. Si iba a caer, tomaría unas cuantas personas con él.

Sehun deslizó sus cuchillos de nuevo en sus bolsillos ocultos y agarró el objeto más cercano que podía tener en sus manos. Resultó ser una lámpara de escritorio. La balanceó hacia el guardia más cercano con toda su fuerza, un poco sorprendido cuando el hombre cayó. Al parecer, sus cascos no estaban hechos de Lacraurium.

Se fue hacia la silla de al lado, alzándola en el aire, con la intención de tirarla al próximo que se acercara lo suficiente. Risas siniestras fueron la única advertencia de Sehun antes de que algo le golpeara en el pecho y sacudidas de electricidad le arrancaran un grito. Su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando un montón de dolor atravesó todos sus nervios. Se sacudió tan fuerte que sus dientes se apretaron.

Cayó al suelo sin gracia, RoWoon en el piso al lado de él. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia los ojos verdes de RoWoon llenos de rabia mientras jalaban sus manos dolorosamente detrás de su espalda y restricciones se ceñían sobre sus muñecas.

Sus sistemas nerviosos se habían interrumpido. Sus músculos seguirían con espasmos unas cuantas horas más. Serían básicamente inútiles hasta que cada hilo de electricidad haya trabajado su camino fuera de sus cuerpos. Hasta entonces, estaban impotentes para detener cualquier cosa que sucediera, incluyendo cuando fueron revisados sin contemplaciones, y luego llevados afuera para un transporte y echados en el maletero.

A medida que la tapa era cerrada y la oscuridad llenó el pequeño espacio, Sehun deseaba haber sido más inteligente acerca de las decisiones que había hecho. Ulfar tenía que saber que estaba siendo vigilado. No había otra explicación de por qué Sehun había sido capturado a menos RoWoon fuera un traidor.

―Puedes liberarte? ―Las palabras fueron susurradas como si los que conducían el vehículo pudieran oírlos y pudieran evitar que trataran de escapar.

Sehun apostaba que esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

―Aún no. Ni siquiera puedo sentir mis manos.

―¿Con qué nos golpearon?

―Un Protón Equalizer.

―Huh. ―Hubo un atisbo de admiración en la voz de RoWoon. ―No me importaría poner mis manos en uno de esos.

―Buena suerte. ―Sehun contestó. ―Han sido incautados por la APU y son prohibido en casi todos los planetas del sistema.

―¿Cómo explicas que estos patanes los tengan.

―Estoy bastante seguro de que estos chicos no siguen las reglas.

―Te parece?

Sehun suspiró porque realmente no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Podía oír el sarcasmo en la voz de RoWoon y le hubiera encantado gruñirle al chico, pero incluso eso tendría que esperar. Estar encerrado en el maletero con alguien no era donde le gustaba tener batallas verbales.

―¿Crees que esta cajuela podría ser más pequeña?

Personalmente, Sehun pensó que RoWoon era el problema. Era enorme. Sehun podría haber sido grande, pero RoWoon era más grande. Sehun no tomaba tanto espacio.

―¿No puedes moverte todavía? ―preguntó Sehun. Había algo presionando duro contra la mitad inferior de su espalda. Estaba bastante seguro de que era una rodilla. El esperaba que fuera una rodilla.

Realmente.

Dios, necesitaba salir de este tronco.

―Puedo sentir mis dedos de los pies hormiguear. ―RoWoon respondió. ―Pero nada se está moviendo aún.

―Sigue intentándolo. Tenemos que estar en movimiento en el momento en que este transporte se detenga.

No sabía lo que los hombres habían planeado, pero nada bueno venia de ser sorprendido, refrenado, y echado en el maletero.

―¿Crees que Ulfar nos estaba esperando? ―preguntó RoWoon.

―Es la única explicación. ―Y el hecho de que había caminado directo a esa trampa hizo un nudo en la mandíbula de Sehun. ―Simplemente no estoy seguro si Ulfar la puso para ti o para mí.

RoWoon luchó de repente como si la sensación y el movimiento fueran a volver a él. Después de un momento, se desplomó y sus movimientos espasmódicos se detuvieron.

―¡Maldita sea!

Sehun se rio.

―No puedo conseguir deshacerlo, puedes tú?

―No. ―RoWoon se movió de nuevo, chocando con Sehun. ―Y no veo lo divertido sobre eso.

―Estos puños están hechos de Lacraurium, al igual que la armadura de los guardias. No importa cuánto se luche, no vas a romperlos.

―¿Quién está tratando de romperlas? ―RoWoon respondió. ―Estoy tratando de llegar a mi kit de ganzúas.

Sehun parpadeó con asombro.

―Tienes un kit de ganzúas?

―Sí, tu no? ―RoWoon sonaba como si la idea de no llevar un kit de desbloqueo le fuera extraño.

―No, debí haberlo dejado en mi otro traje.

―Bueno, eso fue estúpido.

En este punto, Sehun estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre estaba hablando sólo para oírse hablar a sí mismo. Por otro lado, se estaba moviendo mucho, por lo que podría haber estado hablando para ahogar el sonido de sus movimientos.

La preocupación de Sehun era menor de que alguien los escuchara y mayor de que el transporte se había desviado de repente y luego llegó a una parada. El motor se apagó, seguido de un silencio ominoso. El miedo y la ira se anudaban dentro de él. Hoseok seguiría sufriendo a manos del monstruo que lo tenía porque Sehun había caminado estúpidamente a una trampa.

―Están viniendo por nosotros, ¿no es así? ―Las palabras de RoWoon se susurraban apenas por encima de una inhalación de aire.

Su estómago todavía estaba apretado cuando respondió.

―Sí.

No había nada más que decir. Quien sea que los tenía venia por ellos.

La sensación fue volviendo poco a poco a sus cuerpos, pero no volvería lo suficientemente pronto para que pudieran salvarse.

Ellos iban a morir.


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun gruñó mientras fue sacado de la cajuela y puesto sobre sus pies.

Pánico como nunca había conocido antes brotó de su garganta cuando una tela gruesa como una bolsa fue puesta sobre su cabeza. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reconocer su aspecto y averiguar dónde estaba. No había visto nada, solo un destello de hormigón gris en la pared de un edificio cercano, y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Oyó a alguien gritar y asumió que era RoWoon. Estaba bastante seguro de que sólo habían sido los dos de ellos en el maletero. Por supuesto, los hombres que los tenían podrían haber tenido a alguien dentro del transporte, pero no parecían del tipo cuidadoso.

Sehun tropezó con sus propios pies mientras era arrastrado. A pesar de su actitud valiente hacia el exterior, tenía miedo hasta en los dedos de los pies. Su estómago se apretó tanto que temía que iba a vomitar dentro de la bolsa que oscurecía su visión.

Era imposible estabilizar su ritmo cardíaco. No sabía a dónde estaba siendo arrastrado, o por quién. Y peor aún, era el miedo mortal a que todo lo que esta gente hubiera planeado para él lo mantendría sin poder ir detrás de Hoseok.

Viniendo rápidamente en el fondo de su miedo, su ira se convirtió en una furia escaldada. Sehun quería luchar, pero sabía que sería inútil. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, y tenía una capucha en la cabeza. No tenía ni idea dónde estaba ni a dónde lo llevaban, y no tenía la menor idea de con cuántos tendría que luchar una vez que estuviera libre.

Era mejor esperar hasta que tuviera más información antes de realizar su fuga, y él escaparía. Su compañero dependía de él, y Sehun no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el ser humano se perdiera. Encontraría alguna manera de escapar y entonces encontraría a Hoseok.

Sehun sintió un cambio de temperatura, el aire a su alrededor creció ligeramente más cálido. Sabía que lo habían movido a dentro. Hubo un estancamiento rancio en el aire en lo que respecta a Sehun. Había olido algo similar una vez, cuando se había emborrachado y pasó dos días en una celda de la cárcel de Rigel 4.

Era putrefacción, desechos y cuerpos inmundos, que hicieron que el estómago de Sehun se revolviera. Él sabía incluso antes de que se viera obligado a ponerse sobre sus rodillas y la capucha le fuera quitada de un tirón de su cabeza que estaba en una especie de prisión. Sehun parpadeó rápidamente a medida que el brillo de la sala lo cegó, haciendo doler sus ojos. Cuando finalmente fue capaz de ver, su quijada se cayó. No estaba en una prisión.

Él estaba en el infierno.

La habitación era grande. Sehun se arrodilló en el suelo de un hoyo redondo. Había una sola puerta. Era de acero pesado y condujo a un largo pasillo. Sehun pensaba que era por donde lo habían llevado a la habitación.

La zona superior del pozo estaba abierta. En dos lados hubo largos bancos, cada uno mayor que el otro. Asientos de estadio. Directamente sobre el pasillo por el que habían entrado había un conjunto de habitaciones con ventanas de vidrio de piso a techo.

De lo que Sehun podía ver, esas eran las habitaciones que querría. Eran limpias y tenían lujo.

El hombre de pie sobre una plataforma en el extremo más alejado de la fosa es quien tuvo a Sehun preocupado. Había visto a hombres como ese antes, hombres engreídos que sentían que el mundo les debía. No tenían ningún problema en tomar su parte de las espaldas de otros. Por supuesto, Sehun nunca había visto uno en un traje blanco inmaculado con una flor roja en la solapa.

―Bienvenidos, señores. ―Dijo el hombre ―Estoy tan contento de que pudieran unirse a nosotros.

Sehun no lo conocía y por la sonrisa condescendiente en los labios del hombre, no quería llegar a conocerlo.

Sehun odiaba a los ególatras. Eran un desperdicio de espacio. Había algunas cosas que Sehun notó de inmediato. El primero de ellos fue que RoWoon estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a él. Y el hombre tenía sus labios apretados con tanta fuerza que se habían vuelto blancos, una clara señal de que estaba tan cabreado como Sehun.

―Vaya, mi error. ―Sehun contestó. ―La invitación debió haberse perdido en el correo.

Algo duro le golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Sehun gruñó y trató de no caer de bruces en el suelo de cemento. Apretó los dientes y se volvió para mirar al matón de pie detrás de él.

El guardia curvó el labio, dejando al descubierto sus dientes amarillentos mientras sonreía.

Las fosas nasales de Sehun se dilataron mientras trataba de controlar a su ira. Se volvió hacia el hombre en la plataforma, tratando de recordar mantener sus comentarios para sí mismo. Él no pensaba que iba a tener mucha suerte. Sehun no era conocido por su actitud pacífica.

―Opero uno de los más renombrados clubes de jaula que combaten en Churyn. La gente viene de todo el sistema de Vyer para ver a mis guerreros luchar entre sí. ―La voz del hombre, aunque tranquila, tenía una cualidad ominosa en la misma. ―Han sido traídos aquí a participar en mi pelea de jaula.

―No lo haré. ―No podían hacerlo pelear.

―Oh, pero lo hará Sr. Sehun. ―El hombre chasqueó los dedos. Uno de los guardias de pie detrás del hombre se volvió y abrió las puertas detrás de ellos.

―¡NO! ― Sehun luchaba, tratando de ponerse en pie cuando vio a Hoseok siendo escoltado por una correa atada alrededor de su garganta. ―Lo juro, lastimas un pelo de su cabeza...  ―Dudaba que necesitara decir más. La amenaza era clara. Así como el hecho de que el hombre ahora tenía influencia sobre Sehun, y ambos lo sabían. Sehun haría lo que tuviera que hacer para mantener a Hoseok seguro.

―Me temo que eso depende totalmente de usted, Sr. Sehun. ―El hombre tendió la mano. Y la correa de Hoseok le fue entregada a él. Sehun gruñó cuando el hombre dio un tirón a Hoseok hacia delante. ―Lucha como uno de mis guerreros y serás recompensado. Desafíame, o pierde, y voy a entregarle al humano a mis guardias.

Sehun gruñó de nuevo, su mandíbula dolía mientras apretaba con fuerza. Se preocupaba por lo mucho que este extraño parecía saber sobre él, incluso su nombre.

Tal vez Hoseok había dicho algo. Tal vez él no había sido tan sigiloso como pensaba que había sido. O tal vez alguien lo había traicionado.

Resignado de que no había nada más que pudiera hacer en este momento, Sehun asintió con la cabeza.

―Muy bien.

―Excelente. ―El hombre entregó la correa de Hoseok al guardia y después agitó su mano hacia los guardias de pie a cada lado de Sehun y RoWoon. ―Llévenlos a sus celdas. Los quiero preparados para el evento de esta noche.

Sehun luchó para alejarse del guardia mientras era arrastrado a sus pies y llevado lejos. Siguió mirando por encima de su hombro tratando de conseguir otro vistazo de su compañero. Pero Hoseok estaba siendo llevado de vuelta a través de las puertas dobles, desapareciendo de su vista.

Le molestaba a Sehun que Hoseok no lo hubiera llamado. Incluso si el humano no entendía el vínculo de compañeros, habría reconocido a un amigo o, al menos, a alguien que conocía. Podría haber tenido miedo o tal vez estar drogado.

El mayor miedo de Sehun era que Hoseok estuviera demasiado traumatizado para ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. No hace mucho tiempo que había estado en la tierra preocupado por su amigo y el cuidado de un gato. El ser el esclavo de un monstruo en un planeta lejos de casa fue impactante como mínimo, traumático como mejor. Todo el mundo de Hoseok había sido desgarrado.

El humano quizá nunca pudiera recuperarse.

Sehun y RoWoon fueron guiados por el pasillo a un conjunto de escaleras de piedra. No le sorprendería saber que las celdas estaban en el sótano. Pero lo que lo sorprendió era el número de células que vio cuando llegaron a la parte inferior dos pisos más abajo. Se miraba como si esta operación fuera mucho más grande de lo que Sehun había pensado en un principio.

Dos guardias estaban en la parte inferior de la escalera, una puerta de acero grande detrás de ellos. Sehun inmediatamente reconoció el Protón Ecualizador atado a los cinturones de los guardias. Se estremeció al recordar los voltios de electricidad que a travesaron su sistema y lo mucho que dolía. Peor aún había sido la pérdida de control. A Sehun no le gustaba que su cuerpo no hiciera lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo.

Su corazón amenazaba con saltar de su pecho cuando la puerta detrás de los guardias se abrió y dio una buena bocanada del horrible hedor en el aire.

Eso respondió la pregunta de dónde estaba llegando el olor del piso de arriba. Sólo, que era más grueso aquí abajo, más repugnante. ¿Cómo hacían los guardias de pie? Sehun nunca lo entendería. Se sentía como que fuera a vomitar con su siguiente respiración. 

Los gritos eran lo peor, sin embargo. Algunos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper un tímpano. Otros eran meros gemidos como si la persona que hacia el lastimoso ruido había renunciado o no tenía la suficientemente vida para hacer un sonido más fuerte.

Eso podría haber sido peor que los fuertes gritos.

El lugar era un infierno, puro y simple. Y envió puro terror a través de Sehun el pensar que Hoseok estaba en manos de quien operaba el lugar. Había pensado que separarse de su compañero era lo peor que podría suceder. Estaba equivocado. Saber que su compañero estaba en un lugar como este, a merced de un loco, era aún peor.

Eso desgarró el alma de Sehun.

Sehun y RoWoon fueron empujados por la puerta grande de acero y bajando por un largo pasillo de paredes gris llena de celdas a todos lados. Las criaturas patéticas dentro de las celdas pusieron la piel de gallina de Sehun. La mayoría de ellos estaban en estados evidentes de desnutrición. Muchos tenían moretones. Todos ellos tenían una especie de mirada resignada, desesperación en sus ojos apagados.

El largo pasillo terminaba en una gran sala cuadrada de dos plantas.

Cada piso tenía pasarelas, guardias armados caminaban por ellos. Sehun podía ver más pasillos en la apertura de la sala en diferentes direcciones y sabía que condujeron a otras celdas. Por lo que había sido capaz de poner junto, la instalación era en su mayoría bajo tierra. No había ninguna indicación de lo grande que era, pero a partir del número de guardias de pie alrededor con rifles de fase, tenía que ser enorme.

Sehun estaba empezando a pensar que podría no haber ninguna salida. Apretó la mandíbula para mantener el sollozo que se le empezó a formar en la garganta. Tenía que salir, y tenía que llevar a Hoseok y RoWoon con él. Y luego tenía que alertar a las autoridades acerca de lo que estaba pasando aquí.

En su mayor parte, la lucha de jaula estaba mal visto. En las partes más sórdidas del universo, era un negocio en auge. Sin embargo, la celebración de gente siendo obligados contra su voluntad a luchar no sólo era mal visto, sino que era ilegal en todas las partes del universo. Lo que estaba pasando aquí no sólo era contra la ley, era moralmente incorrecto.

Tenía que ser detenido.

Sehun gruñó al guardia que lo empujó al caminar más rápido.

Suficiente. Se dio cuenta del flash de diversión que cruzó en la cara del guardia que el bruto disfrutaba muchísimo el poder que actualmente tenía sobre Sehun y los otros prisioneros. Algunos hombres eran así. Disfrutaron del bullying, infringiendo dolor en ellos. Les emocionaba. Y por el destello en los ojos del guardia, Sehun podía decir que estaba emocionado un montón.

A menos que quisiera tener su culo entregado por el matón, Sehun necesitaba jugar bien, por lo menos hasta que consiguiera una mejor idea de contra quien estaba. Aún así, su estómago se revolvió más por retirarse cuando lo que más quería era sembrarle el puño en la cara al tipo, en varias ocasiones.

―Deténganse aquí.

Sehun frunció los labios cuando dejó de caminar. Mientras que uno de los guardias desbloqueó la puerta a lo que Sehun estaba seguro iba a ser su nuevo hogar por un futuro inmediato, tomó ese tiempo para mirar alrededor. Tomó nota de la ubicación de todos los guardias, todas las puertas, pasillos, y hasta donde se encontraban las otras celdas. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar aquí, pero quería saber dónde estaba todo en caso de que tuviera la oportunidad de escapar.

Tan pronto como la puerta de la celda se abrió, Sehun se metió dentro. El fuerte ruido metálico de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de él era como una sentencia de muerte. Sehun se volvió y contempló a RoWoon y a los guardias.

―Manos.

Tal vez estos guardias no eran tan tontos como parecían. Lo habían bloqueado detrás de los barrotes de hierro antes que soltarlo. La vida habría sido más fácil si le hubieran soltado sus ataduras cuando estaba fuera de la celda, pero tomaría lo que pudiera siempre que consiguiera deshacerse de las malditas cosas en sus muñecas.

Sehun se dio la vuelta y deslizó sus manos por las barras. Hubo un clic y entonces las restricciones cayeron, liberándolo. Sehun frotó sus doloridas muñecas mientras se volvía de nuevo y miraba a través de los barrotes.

―Muévete. ―Uno de los guardias ordenó mientras golpeó con su mano carnosa la espalda de RoWoon.

RoWoon asintió a Sehun y luego comenzó a caminar. Sehun presionó su cabeza contra los barrotes y vio como RoWoon fue llevado a la celda al lado de la suya. Al menos estarían alojados juntos. Sería más fácil planear un escape si podían hablar.

Sehun se quedó dónde estaba y observó a los guardias que lo habían encerrado alejarse de la jaula de RoWoon, y bajar por el corredor. Se reunieron con otro guardia al final del pasillo, los tres de ellos hablando y riendo como si estuvieran simplemente pasando el rato con amigos en lugar de manteniendo personas cautivas.

―Estás bien? ―RoWoon preguntó en un susurro.

Sehun se volvió hacia la celda de RoWoon. No podía ver al hombre, sino que pudo oír su voz.

―Ese era Hoseok. ―Su corazón le dolía solo por decirlo. Hoseok había estado a un pie de él y Sehun no había sido capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Podía no llegar a tener otra oportunidad.

―Sí, asumí que lo era cuando accediste a luchar por ese imbécil.

―Cómo consiguió poner sus manos sobre Hoseok? ―Eso confundió a Sehun casi tanto como que el extraño supiera quién era. ―Él sabía mi nombre, RoWoon. Ese hombre estaba esperándome.

―Nunca lo habías conocido antes? ―Había una nota de incredulidad en la profunda voz de RoWoon.

―No.

―Tal Vez Ulfar fue contratado para llevarle a Hoseok a él.

Sehun resopló.

―Fuimos engañados, RoWoon.

―Sí, pero por quién? ―Preguntó RoWoon. ―Quién sabía que estabas aquí?

―Sólo personas en quienes confío.

―Considerando nuestra situación actual, es posible que desees volver a examinar eso.

Sehun se rio entre dientes mientras se deslizaba hacia el piso de cemento frío y duro e inclinaba la cabeza contra los barrotes de su celda.

―Considerando mi situación actual, tal vez debería reconsiderar confiar en ti. Después de todo acabamos de conocernos. Y yo estaba haciéndolo bien hasta entonces. Ahora mira mi actual predicamento.

―No fui yo, Sehun.

―No fue nadie que yo conozca tampoco. ―Sehun estaba perplejo. ―Quién queda?

―No le dije a nadie a dónde iba. ―Dijo RoWoon. ―Infiernos, ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba hasta que me fui. ―RoWoon se quedó callado por un momento, en sus propios pensamientos Sehun asumió. ―¿Crees que él sabía quién era yo o simplemente tú?

Sehun se puso rígido cuando una nueva preocupación lo llenó. No había pensado en eso.

―Crees que esto es personal?

Un estallido de risa compungida vino de la celda de RoWoon.

―Si es así, entonces realmente has cabreado a alguien.

―Eso no sería nada nuevo. ―Sehun contestó con un toque de diversión. ―Cabreo gente todo el tiempo.

―Tal vez, pero esta vez, creo que cabreaste a la persona equivocada.

Sehun se estremeció cuando oyó otro grito desde algún lugar en la distancia. 

―Sí, eso es lo que me temo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun tropezó en su celda, evitando apenas caerse de cara en el suelo poniendo una mano en la pared. Cada pulgada de su piel le dolía, su cuerpo empañado por contusiones, cortes y abrasiones. Era una herida caminante.

Pero al menos estaba caminando.

Algo así.

Las piernas de Sehun cedieron tan pronto como llegó a su catre. Trató de mantenerse sentado porque sabía que si se acostaba, iba a permanecer acostado, lo más probable es que se desmayaría. La lucha en la arena casi lo había hecho. Era más probable que fuera debido a que su oponente era un Zulerician. Los pequeños cuernos en sus codos eran muy duros y con gran nitidez. Sehun había ganado más de un corte y era un golpe de suerte que hubiera incapacitado al Zulerician antes de que la criatura lo hiciera.

Los Zulericians eran criaturas de aspecto extraño. Sus orejas eran largas y colgaban, y su audición era bastante buena. También tenían dos pequeños cuernos en sus codos. Sus cuatro ojos saltaban en sus cuencas y, a menudo podía parecer que estaban calculando. Sus largas bocas y narices casi ocultas a menudo hacían a los Zulericians parecer arrogantes, pero las apariencias podían ser engañosas. Eran más tontos que la suciedad, sólo que muy agresivos.

Esta fue su tercera batalla desde que fue hecho prisionero, una por cada día desde que había llegado allí. Sehun sostuvo su palabra al monstruo y ganó todos los individuales. Sólo que no estaba seguro de poder mantener el ritmo, sin embargo. Además del hecho de que le dolían lugares que no sabía que tenía, la comida con la que estaba siendo alimentado era mediocre y no parecía haber ninguna atención médica alguna.

A Sehun también no le gustaba luchar mucho. Claro, todo el mundo necesitaba una buena pelea de bar de vez en cuando para aflojar un poco la tensión, pero luchar porque estaba siendo obligado era completamente diferente. Era casi tan inhumana como su entorno.

Sehun escuchó pasos. Gruñó y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras se empujaba a sí mismo y se tambaleó hacia los barrotes de su celda. Era RoWoon.

La mandíbula del hombre se apretó fuerte, un gran moratón en la línea de su mandíbula, un goteo de sangre seca en la esquina de su labio. Sus atractivos ojos verdes brillaban con furia reprimida.

RoWoon dio el más pequeño de los guiños y desfiló hacia su celda al lado de la de Sehun. Un momento después, el sonido inconfundible de un ruido metálico al cerrar la puerta de la celda llenó el aire. Fue un sonido que Sehun empezaba a detestar con cada fibra de su ser.

Sehun esperó hasta que los guardias hubieran hecho su recorrido habitual hasta el final del pasillo para hablar con los otros guardias, y luego se deslizó hasta el borde de su celda, recostándose contra la pared entre él y la celda de RoWoon y arrastrándose hacia abajo para sentarse en el piso de cemento.

―¿Cómo lo llevas, hombre?

―Estoy vivo. ―RoWoon suspiró.

A veces, eso era todo lo que una persona podía esperar. Habían pasado sólo tres días desde que fueron llevados cautivos, pero fueron los tres días más largos que Sehun jamás hubiera experimentado. Estaba seguro que RoWoon estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Y teniendo en cuenta lo que habían sufrido y la actual condición de RoWoon, Sehun ya no tenía ninguna duda de que el hombre era digno de confianza. Si él hubiera sido traicionado por RoWoon, el hombre no se vería como si hubiera tenido tres rondas contra una tormenta solar y perdiera todos ellos.

―Pensaba en que el último chico tendría mi cabeza.

―Lo hizo? ―Sehun podía escuchar el dolor en la voz de RoWoon cuando rió.

―Casi.

Sehun comenzó a sonreír, pero hizo una mueca en su lugar cuando la fractura en su labio se abrió y comenzó a sangrar de nuevo. Su estómago se revolvió un poco cuando limpió la sangre a distancia.

―Ellos traen la comida de adentro.

Sehun se detuvo con el pulgar a medio camino de su labio.

―Huh?

―Estuve observando a medida que avanzábamos a través de la línea de comida todos los días. Reconocí el nombre en el lado de algunos de los cajones detrás de la porción del mostrador. Es de una empresa conocida en Rigel 4.

Sehun ladeó la cabeza.

―Ese maldito planeta sigue apareciendo en mi vida. Estoy empezando a pensar que tiene algo en mi contra.

―Rigel 4?

―Sip.

Silencio.

―La Empresa proporciona alimentos de calidad comercial para las instituciones en torno a la galaxia.

―Eso es lo que ellos consideran de calidad comercial? ―Era apenas aceptable. Sehun apostaría a que si los responsables tuvieran que comer esa bazofia tendría un sabor mucho mejor.

Se juró a sí mismo que si encontraba una manera de salir de su situación actual haría realizar un seguimiento de los propietarios de la empresa de alimentos y empujaría algunos de sus alimentos en sus gargantas.

―Es repugnante.

―Sí, bastante. ―RoWoon estuvo de acuerdo. ―Si no mal recuerdo, tienen un contrato con la APU para proporcionar la alimentación para todos los centros de detención de la alianza.

―De verdad? ―Eso llamó la atención de Sehun. ―¿Crees que saben acerca de este lugar?

―Apostaría mi culo en ello. ―Amargura profundizaba la voz de RoWoon cuando respondió. ―Se requiere que cada empresa que hace negocios con la APU tenga una verificación de antecedentes profunda hecha antes de que la alianza firme en la línea punteada, incluyendo la revelación de con quién más hacen negocios. No hay manera de que la APU no sepa lo que está pasando en este lugar.

―Hombre.

Sehun pasó la mano por su cara y luego dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared.

―Estamos tan jodidos.

Si la Alianza de Planetas Unidos era consciente de las peleas de jaula, y miraban hacia otro lado, entonces escapar de este infierno era casi tan importante como encontrar a Hoseok. La APU no querría a nadie hablando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, lo que significaba que nadie iba a salir, incluso si ganaban. La orden sería disponer de todos. Sehun dudaba incluso de que los guardias estuvieran a salvo.

―¿Qué pasa con aquellas personas que saben que estás aquí? ―Preguntó RoWoon. ―Vendrán a buscarte?

―Eventualmente, pero no estoy seguro de si vamos a estar vivos para entonces. ―No estaba tratando de parecer derrotado, pero estaba cansado. Estaba constantemente en guardia, preocupado por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Hoseok, preocupado de que su compañero estuviera siendo abusado o incluso muerto. Luchar todos los días con comida mediocre y sin atención médica por no hablar de ninguna ayuda.

Además, él no estaba tan seguro de que Taeyong y los otros supieran exactamente dónde estaba. Sólo que él buscaba a Hoseok en algún lugar de Churyn. Él seriamente dudaba que supieran que había un centro de detención en el planeta. Ciertamente él no lo sabía.

―Oh, vamos a estar vivos. ―El tono de RoWoon sonó frío. ―Me niego a dejar que ese bastardo gane.

―Estás seguro de que hay un solo hijo de puta?

―Quizás.

Sehun apretó su boca cerrándola cuando escuchó a los guardias que bajaban la pasarela. Él y RoWoon se habían metido en problemas más de una vez por hablar. Al parecer, los combatientes no debían asociarse entre sí. Era difícil para un peleador sacar la mierda de alguien con quien tenía una amistad.

El corazón de Sehun latía de forma errática cuando los guardias desaceleraron cuando llegaron más cerca de su celda. No tenía en él más fuerza para luchar de nuevo hoy. Sólo necesitaría unas pocas horas de descanso antes de que pudiera entrar en la arena de nuevo. Pensó que el hombre que operaba el club de lucha sabría que él sólo podría luchar una vez al día.

Tal vez se había equivocado.

Sehun se quebró cuando los guardias abrieron su celda. Tenían a Hoseok con ellos. Sehun ignoró el dolor que tiraba de sus músculos y se empujó a sus pies, caminando hacia la puerta de la celda.

El guardia delante entrecerró los ojos.

― Regresa a la pared.

Sehun no podía apartar los ojos de Hoseok mientras daba un paso hacia atrás hasta que la sólida pared de cemento le golpeó en la espalda. Su boca seca, la garganta reseca. El guardia abrió la puerta y empujó a Hoseok al interior, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras Hoseok y bloqueándola de nuevo.

―El jefe dice que ganaste los últimos tres partidos y a la gente parece que les gustas por lo que decidió darte un incentivo para seguir ganando. ―Dijo el guardia. ―Continúa peleando como hasta ahora y podrás mantener al humano. Pierde y él pasará al ganador.

Sehun apretó la mandíbula para evitar gruñirle al guardia. Sabía que solo conseguiría que lo golpearan o peor, y ahora mismo necesitaba ser fuerte por su compañero. Quería correr hacia adelante y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su compañero, pero el terror en los ojos de Hoseok le dijo que tomara las cosas con calma con el humano asustado.

―Hoseok? ―Él habló en un tono bajo tranquilizador. ―¿Me recuerdas?

Hoseok asintió lentamente, pero era un movimiento de cabeza y eso le dio a Sehun un poco de esperanza. Se movió un poco más cerca, dando pequeños pasos en caso de que Hoseok se asustara.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Esa fue una pregunta estúpida, dadas las circunstancias, pero Sehun sentía la necesidad de decir algo. El tono tranquilo de su voz parecía relajar a Hoseok. Todavía retorcía los dedos juntos, pero el aspecto crispado en su rostro se suavizó.

―Quiero ir a casa. ―Hoseok dijo con una voz que parecía venir de muy lejos. Era como si apenas pudiera levantar su voz en un susurro. ―No me gusta aquí.

―Lo sé, bebé. ―Sehun dio otro paso. ―Voy a sacarte de aquí tan pronto como pueda.

Hoseok miró a Sehun con los ojos redondeados.

―Ahora?

Había tanta esperanza en esa única palabra que desgarraba el alma de Sehun, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no podía darle a Hoseok la respuesta que tanto deseaba.

―Pronto, Hoseok.

La vida parecía drenarse de Hoseok con la respuesta de Sehun como si hubiera sido su última esperanza y ahora no tenía nada de que agarrarse. Era una mera sombra del burbujeante hombre que tanto había intrigado a Sehun.

―Ven aquí, bebé. ―Sehun se sentó en el borde de la cama y le hizo señas con las manos a Hoseok para que se acercara.

Hoseok se movía lentamente, cada paso vacilante, su penetrante mirada mientras observaba a Sehun como esperando algún sobresalto. No había marcas externas sobre Hoseok que Sehun pudiera ver, pero las cicatrices internas a menudo, a menudo no se veían. Y a veces, esas eran peores que las cicatrices físicas porque no podían ser vistas, solo sentirlas.

Sehun intentó mantener su voz tranquila aun cuando habló. No fue fácil cuando tenía tanta rabia contra lo que le había pasado al adorable humano. 

―No voy a hacerte daño, Hoseok.

Las palabras que Taeyong le había dicho acerca de no cometer los mismos errores ahora tenían perfecto sentido cuando parecían solo un montón de mierda semanas atrás. Taeyong casi había perdido a su propio compañero cuando él se olvidó de que Ten era más que una simple mascota. Ten era una persona viva, respirando, con deseos y necesidades propias.

Sehun no había creído a Ten o Taeyong, esperando reclamar a Hoseok y después sólo tener que seguir con su vida. No fue hasta que perdió al hombre que se dio cuenta de cuánto necesitaba a Hoseok en su vida. Semanas de búsqueda, de angustia, le mostraron que Hoseok era lo más preciado en el mundo para él. Solo tenía que convencer a Hoseok de eso.

Y luego salvarlo.

Había más espacio del que a Sehun le gustaba entre ellos cuando Hoseok se sentó en el borde del catre. Siguió disparando miradas furtivas a Sehun como si esperara ser asaltado en cualquier momento.

Estaba claro que fomentar su relación en este momento estaba fuera de la cuestión. Hoseok estaba aterrorizado. No necesitaba añadir la montaña rusa emocional que se producía cuando un Phangar reclamaba a su pareja. Pero eso no significaba que no podían comenzar el proceso de unión.

Sehun estiró su mano, colocándola boca abajo en el colchón entre ellos. Contuvo el aliento, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de Hoseok.

Cuando Hoseok se sentó allí y se quedó mirándolo, Sehun comenzó a hablar. Cualquier cosa para llenar el silencio espeso y rancio.

―Soy de un planeta llamado Phangar. Creo que te gustaría. En muchas maneras, es muy parecido a la tierra. Tenemos montañas y ríos, bosques y ciudades. Todos los otros en mi nave somos de un pequeño barrio de casas en Phangar. Te encontrarás con ellos cuando volvamos a la nave.

El aliento de Sehun casi quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando los dedos de Hoseok se deslizaron en la palma de su mano y luego dobló sus dedos juntándolos. Siguió hablando, fingiendo que no había visto ni sentido nada.

―Técnicamente, Taeyong es el alfa de nuestra manada, el hombre a cargo. Él toma todas las decisiones finales de la manada, y buscamos en él por liderazgo. La mayoría de nosotros crecimos juntos en Phangar. Entrenamos juntos, luchamos juntos, y servimos juntos. Elegimos ser reconocido como una manada, pero realmente sólo somos amigos que permanecen unidos.

―Qué es una manada? ―La voz de Hoseok era todavía un mero susurro, pero consiguió ser más fuerte. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal, ¿no?

―No estoy seguro de la definición que tendría en tu planeta, pero de donde soy significa que nos mantenemos unidos como grupo. Vivimos juntos, seguimos las reglas establecidas por nuestro líder, y básicamente nos apoyamos mutuamente de cualquier manera que podamos.

―Suena como una familia.

―Supongo que lo somos, una pequeña.

Sehun no pudo resistir dar otra mirada a Hoseok. La piel del hombre estaba blanco pálido como si casi toda la sangre hubiera sido drenada de su cuerpo. Sehun recordó que era blanca antes, pero había habido un brillo dorado que le dio un aspecto más saludable la última vez que había visto al hombre.

―¿Vamos a morir? ―Las palabras fueron susurradas, pero la pesadez de ellas resonaron a través de la pequeña celda.

―Estoy trabajando muy duro para evitar que suceda Hoseok. ―Por mucho que quería endulzar las cosas para la paz mental de Hoseok, no podía mentirle a su pareja. ―RoWoon y yo estamos buscando la manera de sacarnos de aquí.

Las cejas marrones de Hoseok se fruncieron. 

―RoWoon?

Sehun sonrió mientras se levantaba y tiraba de Hoseok en pie. 

―Nosotros fuimos capturados juntos. Él me estaba ayudando a buscarte.

Hoseok había comenzado a seguir a Sehun, pero paró y miró hacia él.

―Me estabas buscando?

―Por supuesto que estaba buscándote, Hoseok. ―Sehun curvó sus dedos alrededor de la barbilla de Hoseok y ladeó la cabeza del hombre hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. ―Eres mi mascota, ¿recuerdas?

―Sí, pero― Los ojos de Hoseok miraron lejos, pero no antes de que Sehun los viera llenarse de lágrimas.

―Pero qué, Hoseok? ―Preguntó Sehun, espaciando las palabras de manera uniforme para no atragantarse con las palabras. Una vez más, la ira chamuscó las esquinas de su control. Tenía miedo de escuchar lo que Hoseok tenía que decir y sin embargo, él sabía que el hombre necesitaba decirlo. Hoseok necesitaba expresar sus preocupaciones, y Sehun necesitaba reaccionar adecuadamente.

Él sólo rezó porque su control fuera lo suficientemente fuerte.

―Hoseok?

―Las cosas son diferentes ahora.

―No mascota, no lo son. ―Sehun trazó lentamente la curva del cuerpo de Hoseok, negándose a dejar que se alejara cuando Hoseok trató de apartarse. Apretó los labios contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Hoseok. ―Sé que tienes miedo, Hoseok. Y sé que no estamos en la situación ideal. Pero eso no quiere decir que me he dado por vencido contigo como mi mascota. Sigues siendo mío.

―Pero no sabes lo que...  lo que me hicieron. ―Las palabras de Hoseok eran amortiguadas por el pecho de Sehun, no obstante, las escuchó. Un pedazo de su alma se rompió por el dolor en la voz de Hoseok, una que Sehun no creía que podría recuperarse nunca. Incluso si él no expresó las palabras exactas, Sehun sabía que Hoseok tenía que haber pasado por un infierno, y en silencio prometió al hombre que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para asegurarse de que Hoseok nunca fuera abusado de nuevo.

Sehun apretó su agarre sobre su compañero, tragando la desesperación que obstruía su garganta mientras comenzaba a frotar las manos arriba y abajo en la espalda de Hoseok.

―No importa lo que te hayan hecho, Hoseok. Todavía me niego a dejarte ir. Accediste a ser mío, y no me estoy rindiendo contigo.

El aliento de Hoseok exhalando sacudió todo su cuerpo. Pero parecía ser lo que Hoseok necesitaba. Después de un momento, el temblor se detuvo en su mayor parte. Todavía había un poco de temblor cada pocos minutos.

Sehun se quedó allí, acariciándolo hasta que el temblor se detuvo por completo.

―¿Te gustaría conocer a RoWoon? ―Preguntó después de que Hoseok pareció calmarse.

La cabeza de Hoseok se inclinó hacia atrás.

―¿Aquí?

―Bueno, en la celda de al lado.

Sehun caminó hasta que sintió los barrotes de su celda a su espalda. Se deslizó tan cerca de la pared como pudo y luego se deslizó hacia abajo para sentarse en el suelo, tirando de Hoseok con él. Su corazón se apretó un poco cuando Hoseok llegó fácilmente a sus brazos. Tal vez el hombre no se rompió después de todo, simplemente se lastimó emocionalmente.

―Estás ahí, RoWoon?

―Aquí estoy. ―Fue la respuesta.

―Me gustaría que conocieras a Hoseok. ―Dijo Sehun, sonriendo a su pareja. ―Hoseok, este es mi amigo RoWoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoseok sintió las comisuras de sus labios contraerse cuando Sehun dijo otra humorística historia de su tiempo a bordo de la nave espacial Phangar Uno. El hombre estaba tratando desesperadamente de animarlo, y Hoseok lo sabía. Es probable que no iba a suceder hasta que escaparan de este infierno, pero Hoseok apreciaba el esfuerzo del hombre.

Todavía le asombró un poco de que los extraterrestres estuvieran vivos y uno se sentara junto a él en la vida real, respirando color. Por supuesto, él había estado pensando en volar en al espacio exterior con Ten, pero las cosas habían cambiado y no de forma positiva. Había sido secuestrado en la tierra antes de que pudiera volar lejos con Ten, volando a través del espacio exterior en una nave espacial, y siendo vendido.

Y ahora, un alien con el pelo castaño, orejas puntiagudas, colmillos, garras y una maldita cola le había reclamado como mascota. Había algo convincente acerca de Sehun, pero maldito si Hoseok sabía lo que era. Se sentía increíblemente confundido acerca de su reacción al alien, y cómo de intrigado estaba. Tendría que haber corrido gritando en otra dirección. En cambio, él quería conocer mejor a Sehun, más íntimamente.

Y si eso no hacia su vida lo suficientemente complicada, un tipo viscoso que parecía una tarjeta postal sucia en traje blanco había declarado a Hoseok el premio en una lucha entre aliens guerreros. No había estado tan fuera de sí desde que le habían dado ese pequeño bocado. Sabía que sólo se le permitió estar con Sehun porque el alien había ganado sus últimas tres peleas. Si Sehun perdía, Hoseok le sería dado al ganador.

Su destino estaba en las habilidades de combate de Sehun. Hoseok dio un salto y se acercó a Sehun cuando una campana sonó en voz alta.

―¿Qué fue eso?

―La campana de la cena. ―Sehun se puso de pie y luego llegó a la espalda de Hoseok. ―Asegúrate de quedarte conmigo no importa qué, ¿de acuerdo?

Hoseok asintió rápidamente. Él no tenía planes de ir a ninguna parte, no si él pudiera evitarlo. Quedarse con Sehun era su mejor oportunidad de supervivencia, y de poder escapar.

―RoWoon y yo vamos a ponerte entre nosotros. Quiero que mantengas tus ojos bajos y la boca cerrada. No hables con nadie, no mires a nadie. Y hagas lo que hagas, no molestes a nadie afuera. Este lugar está lleno de gente que te arrancaría la cabeza tan pronto como te dieran un vistazo.

Hoseok sintió un sudor frío sobre su piel cuando la puerta de la celda hizo clic y luego se abrió. Él hubiera preferido quedarse en la celda si las cosas iban a estar tan mal fuera de ella. Hoseok no era conocido por sus habilidades con la gente.

―Vamos. ―Dijo Sehun. ―No nos permiten permanecer en nuestras celdas a menos que estemos heridos.

―Diles que estoy herido. ―Hoseok estaba desesperado.

Sehun rio. 

―Lo siento, mascota. Si les digo eso, entonces van a enviar a alguien a echarte un vistazo. Y si se enteran de que mentimos, seremos castigados.

Hoseok tragó saliva.

―Castigados? ―Chillaba. ―Castigados cómo?

―Lo que puedo decirte es la pérdida de algunas comidas. Pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo de que pudiera haber un castigo más severo. Sólo hemos estado aquí un par de días. Puede que no hayamos visto todo.

―Buen punto. ―Hoseok se apresuró a ponerse en línea. Podía ver a los otros presos salir de sus celdas, todos ellos de pie delante de la puerta de sus celdas.

Las cejas de Hoseok se dispararon cuando un hombre más alto que Sehun salió de la celda al lado de la de ellos. RoWoon era impresionante, un gran y brutal hombre con una cara de ángel. Cuando sonreía, era como tener un vistazo del cielo.

―Hola, Hoseok.

―Ho… ― Hoseok se aclaró la garganta. ―Hola.

―Es agradable finalmente poner una cara a la voz.

Otro timbre sonó. Con la intención de tratar de no parecer que estaba mirando a RoWoon... cuando lo estaba mirando, Hoseok no esperaba el sonido de zumbido y saltó de nuevo.

―Ssshhh. ― Sehun presionó detrás de él. ―Está bien, Hoseok. Es sólo el zumbador para hacernos saber que debemos empezar a movernos.

El pecho de Hoseok dolía por la sobrecarga a su corazón. El temor constante que tuvo durante el último par de semanas era casi normal ahora. Lo odiaba, pero se estaba acostumbrando a tener miedo. Y probablemente no era una buena cosa, pero era su vida en este momento.

―Entra en la línea detrás de RoWoon y síguele, mantente cerca. ―El tibio aliento de Sehun sopló a través de la parte posterior del cuello de Hoseok, haciéndole saber que el hombre estaba de pie justo detrás de él y lo más probable inclinándose para hablar con él en un murmullo bajo. ―Voy a estar justo detrás ti.

Cuando la línea comenzó a moverse, Hoseok mantuvo sus ojos pegados a la parte posterior de las largas piernas de RoWoon. Repitió todo lo que Sehun le había dicho en su cabeza acerca de cómo tenía que comportarse. No quería molestar a nadie y ciertamente no quería conseguir ser alejado de Sehun. Al menos con la altura, del alien oscuro, Hoseok sabía que no iba a ser objeto de abuso. Ten nunca lo habría empujado en la dirección de Sehun si el hombre fuera un monstruo.

Al menos, esa era la teoría de Hoseok.

La línea se movía lentamente, el nivel de ruido aumentaba a medida que caminaba por el pasillo y luego por las escaleras a la planta principal. Hoseok se preocupó de que hubiera tantos presos en el lugar. En la Tierra, muchas personas siendo retenidas contra su voluntad creaba mucha tensión. Por lo que sabía de la historia de la Tierra, la gente estaba dispuesta a hacer mucho para mantenerse con vida, y no todo era bueno.

―¡ESTÁS EN MI LUGAR!

Hoseok gritó cuando lo agarraron y tiraron fuera de la fila. Una mano fuerte lo agarró antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo y tiró de él de nuevo en la fila. La cabeza de Hoseok nadó, el estruendo de su corazón casi ahogaba el áspero gruñido en las palabras pronunciadas detrás de él. 

―Este es su lugar.

El hombre que había tratado de jalar a Hoseok con mano dura palideció y empezó a temblar ante sus ojos. 

―Sí, sí, mi error. ―Retrocedió lentamente, como si temiera estar a punto de ser atacado. Cuando llegó un par de pasos a distancia, hizo un trompo y se fue al otro lado de la habitación.

Le tomó a Hoseok un momento para recuperar el control de sus extremidades temblorosas. Por un momento, pensó que iba a tener que luchar por su puesto. Era incluso permitido luchar?

Ten estaría riéndose de culo si pudiera ver a Hoseok ahora. Él estaba intercalado entre dos hombres muy grandes y totalmente maravillosos, y él estaba dispuesto a luchar para permanecer allí. Teniendo en cuenta que por lo general Ten luchó sus peleas por él, sus pensamientos actuales estaban totalmente fuera de la norma.

―¿Estás bien, Hoseok? ―Preguntó RoWoon.

―Sí, estoy bien. ―Contestó automáticamente. Apenas podía respirar.

―Mantente en movimiento, Hoseok.

Hoseok miró por encima del hombro a las palabras pronunciadas tras él y se vio cautivado por un juego de ojos dorados tan profundos y fascinantes como el sol poniente. Hoseok tomó aire para estabilizarse y se volvió hacia delante, bajando sus ojos. Estos chicos eran aliens. Y él estaba siendo rehén de un planeta alienígena. Tenía que conseguir un apretón y recordar lo precaria que su situación era.

Hoseok vio cómo llegaron a la mesa de la comida. Imitó los movimientos de RoWoon y agarró un plato de estaño y una taza. Ambos habían recibido una paliza, estando abollados.

Hoseok hizo una mueca cuando miró en ella. No estaba seguro de que estuviera del todo limpio.

―Siguiente.

Hoseok saltó y miró hacia arriba. Un hombre de aspecto aburrido en un delantal sucio estaba sirviendo grandes cucharadas de un pegote verde en el tazón de RoWoon. El siguiente servidor en la línea añadió un trozo de algo que podría haber sido pollo en la parte superior de la materia verde. Una rebanada de pan se puso en la parte superior de todo.

Hoseok se escabulló y sostuvo su copa. Atrajo el cuenco hacia su nariz mientras se movía en la línea. Casi parecía espinaca cocida. No olía como espinaca cocida, sin embargo. El olor era más fuerte, más grueso, más picante.

La cosa de pollo era sosa y un poco demasiado cocida. El pan era mohoso.

Yuppiii, comida de prisión.

Había un hombre al final de la línea vertiendo un líquido claro en cada una de las tazas de cada persona. Se veía como agua, pero en este punto, Hoseok no aceptaba nada por su valor nominal, ya no. Sólo había estado fuera de la Tierra unas pocas semanas, pero ya había visto más cosas que harían acurrucarse el pelo de una persona normal. Solo estaba agradecido de no ser una persona normal.

Estaba sobrevalorado de todos modos.

Hoseok siguió a RoWoon a un lugar por la pared, mirando por encima del hombro para asegúrese de que Sehun todavía estuviera con él. A él le gustaba la forma en que RoWoon se veía y olía, pero él había conocido al hombre hace diez minutos. Sehun era lo más cercano a una amistad a largo plazo para Hoseok en este lugar. Se hubiera pegado a sí mismo al hombre más grande si pudiera.

Sehun era su red de seguridad.

Hoseok se sintió un poco mejor cuando se sentó y se encontró encajonado entre los dos hombres. No se cernían exactamente sobre él, pero estaba cerca. Hoseok hizo una mueca cuando usó sus dedos para recoger algo de la materia verde y tomar un mordisco. Él realmente no entendía por qué no se les daba utensilios para comer. Sería el primero en ofrecerlo como arma para luchar contra los guardias y escapar.

La carne, lo que sea que fuera, era una especie de grasa y se asentó de golpe en su estómago. Hoseok tomó unos bocados y luego lo empujó a un lado. Prefería la materia verde y él nunca pensó diría eso. Él no era del tipo de ensaladas. Pero si tenía que comer mucho más de esa cosa grasienta, él aprendería a amar las ensaladas.

―Come, Hoseok. ―Sehun dijo mientras chocaba hombros con él.

―Esa materia es asquerosa.

―Lo sé, pero no sabemos cuándo podríamos tener otra buena comida. Esto sabe a mierda, pero es lo que tenemos por ahora. ―Los ojos de Sehun estaban en guardia mientras escaneaba la habitación. ―Puede llegar un momento en que ores por algo desagradable como esto.

El estómago de Hoseok se anudada mientras miraba hacia abajo al contenido de su cuenco.

―De verdad? ―Era un pensamiento repugnante. Cogió un trozo de la carne con la punta de dos dedos y se lo tendió a Sehun. ―¿Lo quieres?

El brillo en la sonrisa que le dirigió era impresionante. Era como si el sol hubiera salido a brillar sólo para él. Los ojos dorados de Sehun bloqueaban los de Hoseok mientras se inclinó hacia adelante y tomaba la pieza de carne con sus labios.

Los labios de Hoseok temblaron. Él se echó a reír, pero un grito desde el otro lado de la habitación amortiguo el sonido antes de que pudiera salir de su boca.

―Quédate detrás de nosotros, Hoseok. ―RoWoon dijo mientras dejaba su copa hacia abajo y se empujaba de pie. Sehun estaba de pie hombro con hombro con él un segundo más tarde, bloqueando toda la visión que Hoseok pudiera haber tenido de lo que ocurría a través de la habitación.

El griterío se hizo más fuerte, y la curiosidad de Hoseok aumentó en proporciones épicas. Eso siempre había sido un gran inconveniente para él. Él no necesitaba estar involucrado, pero no podía soportar no saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Hoseok metió las manos a través del pequeño espacio entre los hombros de Sehun y RoWoon y se retorció hasta que pudo ver. Un pequeño grupo de prisioneros al otro lado de la habitación estaban intercambiando golpes. Los guardias estaban en plataforma sólo viendo. Dos pasaron algo entre ellos como si apostaran por el resultado de la lucha.

Sehun y RoWoon se quedaron entre Hoseok y la lucha. Hoseok sabía que si llegaran a eso, él lucharía. Solo esperaba que no lo hiciera. Era terrible para luchar. Más o menos había entregado el culo cada vez que había lanzado un golpe.

El repentino sonido de un timbre fuerte llenó la habitación. Algo aterrador se deslizó por la espalda de Hoseok cuando la lucha se detuvo en solo un instante, casi como si nunca hubiera sucedido en primer lugar. Hoseok retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared fría y dura detrás de él. Para añadir cuidado, agarró la camisa de los dos hombres delante de él y los jaló de nuevo hasta que estuvo arropado en un pequeño espacio de protección.

Hoseok sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando la puerta al otro lado de la habitación se abrió y cuatro guardias fuertemente armados entraron en la habitación. Los presos se apresuraron a salir por la manera en cómo los guardias empujaban a la gente a un lado. Una vez la zona había sido despejada a mitad de la habitación, los guardias permanecieron de pie y el hombre del traje blanco inmaculado con una flor roja en la solapa dio un paso adelante.

Hoseok se encogió, su corazón subía por su garganta. Él conocía a ese hombre. El miedo cavó sus garras en Hoseok cuando el hombre entró más en la gran sala con una calma que decía que no tenía miedo de estar en medio de un centenar de prisioneros enojados. El odio en la habitación era palpable, y sin embargo, el hombre del traje blanco parecía deleitarse en ello.

―Caballeros. ―El hombre comenzó mientras caminaba alrededor, sus manos casualmente cruzadas en la espalda, ―tenemos algunos invitados especiales que vienen de Rigel 4. Quiero poner un buen espectáculo para ellos, para el evento de esta noche será una batalla real. El último hombre en pie conseguirá la mascota de su elección y tres días en la cámara del rey.

Los ojos de Hoseok se agrandaron cuando una ovación subió a través de los prisioneros. Él sabía lo que era una mascota, porque había sido llamado así suficientes veces como para saber que era considerado uno. No tenía idea de lo que era la cámara del rey. Pero al parecer, era una buena cosa.

―Como un aliciente para ganar la pelea de esta noche, los que pierdan recibirán media ración durante tres días. ―Silencio llenó la habitación, aunque si el odio tuviera un sonido, habría sido ese y bastante alto. ―Veo que tengo su atención.

No había duda de la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre que sabía exactamente cuánto todo el mundo le odiaba. Y una vez más, Hoseok tuvo la sensación de que el hombre se deleitaba en el odio dirigido a él. Era como un afrodisíaco para él. Hoseok incluso detectaba un bulto crecer en los pantalones blancos prístinos del hombre.

Quería vomitar.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos. Los guardias corrieron hacia adelante y empezaron a acorralar a la gente, tirando de la multitud y empujándolos hacia las grandes puertas de hierro. Los gritos comenzaron casi de inmediato, gruñidos y enfurecidos sonidos. Los gritos de miedo eran peores.

Hoseok empezó a temblar cuando vio un conjunto de botas tipo militar detenerse delante de Sehun y RoWoon. Sólo sabía que el guardia estaba allí por él. Iba a ser arrastrado lejos de Sehun y entregado a un monstruo.

Él prefería morir.


	6. Chapter 6

Sehun gruñó cuando el guardia fue a alcanzar a Hoseok entre él y RoWoon. Había visto cómo Hoseok se asustó cuando el hombre en el traje blanco entró en la habitación. Estaba desesperado por mantener a Hoseok seguro y con él.

Dio un paso más cerca de RoWoon, levantándose en toda su estatura, bloqueando toda vista de Hoseok. No iba a permitir que nadie llevara al pequeño humano lejos de él.

―Retírate. ―El guardia gruñó.

―No va a pasar.

El guardia levantó el arma en la mano.

―Retírate. ―Repitió.

―No, se me dio la mascota como recompensa porque gané mis tres últimos partidos y el hombre a cargo quiere mantenerme ganando. ―Sehun arqueó una ceja. ―Realmente quieres molestar al jefe?

El guardia vaciló, sus ojos giraron hacia el hombre del traje blanco.

―Está bien. ―Dijo mientras le devolvió la mirada a Sehun. ―Una noche y luego la mascota tiene que unirse a los otros. Si quieres mantenerlo más tiempo que eso entonces es mejor que ganes la batalla real.

―Tengo intención de hacerlo. Y no me importa cuántos hombres tenga que matar para conseguirlo.

Sehun no dejaría ir a Hoseok.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el guardia se alejó. Empezó a relajarse hasta que miró a su alrededor y encontró al hombre del traje blanco observándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación. La mirada era intensa, la sonrisa en la cara del hombre era irritante como el infierno.

Él supo en esa mirada calculadora que se había expuesto a sí mismo. El hombre a cargo de este fiasco había sabido antes que Hoseok era importante para él, pero ahora sabía que Sehun tenía un punto débil en serio, y la sonrisa en su cara dijo que planeaba explotar esa debilidad. Si él no ganaba la batalla real, Hoseok sería el que sufriría por la pérdida, y Sehun no podía permitir eso.

El hombre del traje blanco inmaculado chasqueó los dedos y luego se volvió y caminó de vuelta por donde había entrado. El guardia con el que Sehun había discutido se fue corriendo tras él. Sehun no tenía ninguna duda de que el guardia iba a escupir todo lo que sabía. No había mucho para decirle al hombre jefe. Sehun no había dicho tanto. Pero si el hombre a cargo era inteligente, pondría dos y dos juntos y averiguaría que Hoseok era todo para Sehun.

Eso podría llegar a ser mortal.

Cuando la campana sonó de nuevo, Sehun agarró a Hoseok por el brazo y lo llevó de vuelta a la celda en la que habían estado antes. Vio a RoWoon moverse en línea detrás de ellos. Por un momento, deseó que RoWoon compartiera la misma celda que él y Hoseok simplemente porque quería más músculo para ayudar a mantener a su compañero seguro.

Pero también quería tiempo a solas con su pareja.

Sehun no creía que estaría agradecido de ver los barrotes de su celda, pero lo estaba. El pequeño cubículo era oscuro, húmedo y horrible, pero también proporcionaba una cierta protección contra las amenazas que les rodeaban y por el momento, Sehun necesitaba toda la ayuda extra para la protección de Hoseok que pudiera conseguir.

Sehun empujó a Hoseok en la celda antes que él y se volvió a asentir a RoWoon. Tanto como fuera posible, esperaba que el hombre cuidara su espalda. Sehun estaba malditamente seguro de que iba a necesitar la ayuda de RoWoon para escapar de su presente infierno. Dependiendo de qué tipo de resistencia pudiera encontrar, podría necesitar la asistencia de RoWoon para conseguir llevar a Hoseok de nuevo al Phangar 1.

La puerta de la celda resonó ominosamente detrás de Sehun. El repentino peso en su pecho vino del conocimiento de podría que nunca se librara de ese horrible sonido. Era bueno en lo que hacía, pero incluso él no podría no ser capaz de escapar del infierno que había encontrado para sí mismo.

Peor aún, podría no ser capaz de liberar a su compañero. Sehun quería gruñir. Quería despotricar y golpear algo hasta que se derrumbara bajo sus puños. Quería que alguien pagara por lo que se le había hecho a Hoseok y lo que aún pudiera venir.

Y entonces vio a Hoseok temblando y toda la ira y la rabia que sentía se desvaneció bajo la necesidad de tranquilizar a su pareja. Sehun se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del ligero humano.

―¿Cómo lo estás llevando, compañero?

―Tengo frío.

Sehun apretó sus brazos, doblándose a sí mismo de forma más segura alrededor de Hoseok.

―¿Mejor?

Hoseok volvió la cabeza hacia Sehun, apoyándose de nuevo en él.

―Sí. ―Dijo en voz baja. ―Gracias.

―Cuando quieras, Hoseok. ―Sehun contestó. ―Cualquier cosa que desees.

La cabeza de Hoseok se inclinó hacia arriba, sus grandes ojos azules luminosos llenos de una ferviente emoción que era un misterio para Sehun.

―¿Querrías hacer el amor conmigo?

Sehun lo miró, sin saber si escuchó correctamente a Hoseok o si eran sólo ilusiones de su parte.

―¿Podrías repetir eso?

El rostro de Hoseok se ruborizó, pero no apartó la mirada.

―¿Me harías el amor?

Sehun abrió la boca para decir infiernos sí. No podía pensar en nada que él quisiera más que reclamar a Hoseok. Lo que salió de su boca no tenía nada que ver con lo que él quería.

―¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Hoseok cayeron. 

―No sé si vamos a lograr salir de aquí.

―Lo haremos, Hoseok.

―No puedes prometerme eso. ―Los ojos de Hoseok se reunieron con los de Sehun una vez más. ―No sabemos a quién te enfrentarás en la arena mañana. Si pierdes...

Sehun hizo una mueca. Hoseok estaba en lo cierto. Sehun no podía prometer que ganaría. El podía intentarlo, y ambos sabían lo que pasaría si perdía. Pero aún así, no quería a Hoseok con miedo.

―Bebé.

―Por favor. ―Hoseok se dio la vuelta. Sus dedos se aferraron a la camisa de Sehun. ―Sé lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer. No quiero que ese sea mi último recuerdo. Quiero algo bueno para recordar.

Mientras Sehun estaba eufórico de que Hoseok considerara estar con él como una buena cosa, estaba preocupado de que Hoseok no entendiera muy bien lo que le estaba pidiendo. Sehun había mantenido lejos el iniciar el proceso de reclamación, ya que no quería que Hoseok sufriera la montaña rusa emocional que podía ocurrir durante una reclamación.

Por lo que había oído en los últimos años y junto después de ver a Taeyong y Ten, la vinculación con un Phangar no siempre era fácil, sobre todo con un humano.

―Hoseok, sabes que, si te reclamo, serás mío, sin importar lo que pase mañana.

Hoseok asintió. 

―Lo sé.

―No terminará sólo porque salgamos de aquí. ―No mencionó que había una gran posibilidad de que nunca lograran escapar. Sehun sabía que él no lo dijo porque no estaba dispuesto a admitir la derrota, aún no. Sospechaba que Hoseok no lo dijo porque no quería pensar en ello.

Hoseok tragó saliva. 

―Lo sé. ―Dijo de nuevo. ―Sé lo que estoy pidiendo, Sehun. Soy plenamente consciente de las consecuencias.

Sehun seriamente lo dudaba, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad de rechazar a Hoseok, no ahora, no cuando su reclamo sobre su compañero estaba en peligro de ser quitado para siempre. Encaminó a Hoseok hacia atrás hasta que pudo bajar al hombre hacia abajo sobre la pequeña litera en la que había estado durmiendo durante los últimos días. Apenas si cabían. No iban a encajar los dos sin una maniobra creativa.

Sehun se acomodó entre las piernas de Hoseok. Hoseok no necesitaba a un loco rasgándole la ropa. Necesitaba amor, cuidado y un manejo suave. Manteniendo esto en mente Sehun empezó a desvestir a Hoseok lentamente, besando cada trozo de piel desnuda que revelaba. En el momento en que terminó, Hoseok era un lío derretido gimiendo.

Inclinó su boca sobre Hoseok, haciendo todo lo posible para devorar al hombre. No perdería la oportunidad de degustar el cielo. Las manos de Sehun se deslizaron por los costados de Hoseok, y a continuación, se envolvieron alrededor de él, tirando de su cuerpo más cerca mientras ladeaba la cabeza para tener un mejor acceso. Hoseok se abrió permitiendo a la lengua de Sehun hacer cualquier maldita cosa que quisiera. Sehun lamió los labios de Hoseok, los mordisqueó, dibujó en la boca de Hoseok con su lengua, y lo chupó.

Hoseok gimió cuando Sehun se apartó de él. Quería seguir besando a su compañero, pero tenía otros planes para él. 

―Mi dulce bebé. ―Sehun susurró contra la piel caliente de Hoseok, prodigando de sensaciones el área entre la clavícula y la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Hoseok. ―Tan sexy.

―Estoy demasiado flaco.

Sehun le dio a Hoseok su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

―Eres perfecto.

Lamió en línea desde la barbilla de Hoseok descendiendo hasta su pezón. Hoseok gimió de necesidad, y un pequeño estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo, ambas acciones excitaron a Sehun, distrayéndolo.

―No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo, compañero.

―Muéstrame.

Sehun no tenía ningún problema siguiendo esa orden, ningún problema en absoluto.

Acarició con su lengua alrededor del tenso pezón, moviéndose en círculos cada vez más cerca hasta que alcanzaron el pezón de Hoseok. Se pegó al pezón con sus labios, preocupándose de dejarlo sensible con la más ligera de las picaduras. Él lamió y mordió, elevándolo a un pico. Su lengua se arrastró al otro lado para llegar al otro, haciendo rodar la carne entre los dientes.

Hoseok se retorció, arqueándose hacia arriba. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, música dulce para las orejas puntiagudas de Sehun. Un leve toque por la suave piel de Hoseok envió al hombre en un lamento agudo. El sonido era tan dulce, tan necesitado que Sehun casi llegó en ese mismo momento. Su polla palpitó, pulsando contra la pierna de Hoseok.

Mordisqueó su camino por el lado de Hoseok. Sehun se inclinó hacia abajo y mordisqueó la cadera de Hoseok, chupando para dejar una marca en él. Arrastró su lengua por el abdomen de su compañero mientras mordía el otro lado de la cadera, dejando una marca correspondiente en ella también.

Con su otra mano acarició la espalda de Hoseok, sintiendo cada hueso de su espina dorsal, hasta que llegó a la suave curva que conducía a las nalgas de Hoseok. La deliciosa pequeña curva intrigaba a Sehun lo suficiente para acariciar con su mano allí por varios momentos mientras continuaba mordisqueando el cuello de Hoseok.

Él comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con su mano, cada vez más grande y más grandes con cada golpe hasta que sus dedos rozaron la parte superior de la hendidura entre las nalgas de Hoseok.

Hoseok gimió y se apretó contra Sehun. 

―Por favor.

Sehun sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse de necesidad, tomó todo su control de no atacar a su compañero allí mismo y embestir su polla dolorida en el pequeño agujero fruncido parpadeando hacia él. Pasó las manos arriba y abajo detrás de Hoseok y luego se sumergió en el pliegue de su culo. Rodeó poco a poco la entrada apretada de Hoseok con su dedo, jugando con él, burlándose hasta que palpitaba por ser llenado.

El chillido de Hoseok apenas había traspasado el aire antes de que Sehun estuviera lamiendo su camino en el apretado agujero al otro lado de sus bolas lisas. Lamió y acarició a Hoseok, empujando los muslos del hombre más separados mientras se movía hacia abajo entre ellos. Sehun alcanzó y se burló del agujero fruncido de Hoseok con su lengua, empujando y a continuación se retiraba, una y otra vez hasta que el anillo de músculos se empezó a aflojar.

Sehun levantó su mano, cubriendo sus dedos con su saliva antes de colocarlos de nuevo en la entrada de Hoseok, empujando con el dedo en el culo de Hoseok continuó lentamente tirando de él antes de empujar de nuevo. Hoseok se deshizo en sus brazos cuando añadió un segundo dedo. El cuerpo del hombre tembló. Gemidos pequeños cayeron de sus labios. Su piel estaba enrojecida por el deseo. Bueno, al menos Sehun esperaba que fuera por el deseo. Si la filtración en la polla dura contra su abdomen era una indicación, Hoseok estaba en el cielo.

Sehun sacó el dedo totalmente, y luego introdujo tres. Hoseok se volvió loco. Empujó su culo con fuerza en la mano de Sehun, mendigando por más. Las piernas de Hoseok estaban a cada lado de Sehun, este empujó sus piernas más separadas, ampliando la abertura de Hoseok para él. Sehun extendió sus dedos en un movimiento de tijera, estirando duro y rápido.

―Te gusta esto, bebé?

Hoseok asintió vigorosamente.

―¿Quieres otro? ―Preguntó Sehun mientras empujaba sus dedos dentro y fuera del culo de Hoseok. El hombre tenía un férreo control sobre los dedos de Sehun, casi como si no quisiera dejarlos ir. Sehun tenía más dificultades para sacarlos de lo que tenía al empujarlos.

Bordeando el agujero de Hoseok, una vez más con los dedos, tirando a su roseta dura. La cabeza de Hoseok golpeó ida y vuelta en las almohadas, sus dedos abriéndose y cerrándose a medida que se tomaba las sábanas debajo de él.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Hoseok gritó cuando el líquido caliente salpicó contra la pierna de Sehun. Sehun sacó sus dedos del culo de Hoseok. Alcanzando entre él y Hoseok, Sehun recogió semen de Hoseok antes de extenderlo por encima de su polla difundiendo la semilla restante sobre el agujero fruncido de Hoseok hasta que era agradable y resbaladizo. Estaba tan duro y listo que temía que se vendría sólo con introducir su polla.

―Piernas alrededor de mi cintura, Hoseok. ―Sehun dijo mientras levantaba con facilidad al hombre por su trasero. Él gruñó mientras las piernas de Hoseok se apretaron a su alrededor en una tenaza. Se escabulló hacia adelante y empujó las piernas de Hoseok hasta el pecho. Alineó su polla y luego se empujó lentamente en la apretada entrada de Hoseok hasta que sintió el botón salir. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos en el puro placer chisporroteando a través de sus venas y haciendo que se sienta como si estuviera en el fuego. Sehun estaba perdido en la sensación de que Hoseok estaba llegando a él.

En cuanto a Hoseok, Sehun se preguntó si el hombre aún respiraba. 

―Estás listo, bebé?

Hoseok asintió rápidamente.

Sehun sacó sus caderas hacia atrás, sintiendo su polla lentamente retirarse del cuerpo apretado de Hoseok a continuación, empujó hacia adelante. Los ojos de Hoseok se abrieron, y su empuje aumentó. Sehun podía sentir la polla del hombre comenzar a endurecerse de nuevo, ya que se presionaba entre ellos.

―Maldición, Hoseok. ―Gruñó mientras su polla se deslizó dentro y fuera del culo de Hoseok.

Trató de recordar tener paciencia, control y cuidado. Tomó cada trozo de control que Sehun poseía no empujar como un animal salvaje.

―POR FAVOR. ―Hoseok gritó. ―Necesito... Necesito...

Conectando sus brazos debajo de las piernas de Hoseok, comenzó a golpear en él sin ninguna advertencia. La mano de Hoseok excavó en los hombros de Sehun. Sehun sabía que tendría marcas de uñas en la mañana. A él no le importa. La seda caliente que envolvía su polla cada vez que se movía parecía mucho más importante en ese momento.

El cuerpo de Hoseok parecía encontrarse con Sehun en cada golpe casi como si le diera la bienvenida. Entre más duro empujaba, más profundo podía ir en el más estricto agarre alrededor de su pene. Sehun no recordaba haber sentido nada igual.

Empezó a empujar con más fuerza, la mano derecha en la cadera de Hoseok, masajeando la carne tan apretado como el agujero de Hoseok tiraba de su polla, recordándole a Hoseok que era suyo y sólo suyo.

Nadie tocaría a Hoseok de esta forma, amándolo.

Sehun quería morder, la necesidad era tan intensa que sus encías dolían tan mal por la urgencia de reclamar a su pareja que lo estaba volviendo loco. Agarró el cabello de Hoseok, tirando de él con fuerza mientras sus dientes se hundieron en el cuello de Hoseok. Una explosión se disparó a través de su cuerpo, la sensación corriendo por sus brazos y luego por el resto del cuerpo. Su mente estaba fragmentada cuando empujó su polla en el culo de Hoseok, empujando rápidamente. Sintió la construcción de un gruñido primitivo en la garganta, cuando hubo afirmado a su compañero. Era una sensación de gran alcance, abrumador, como si la misma alma de Hoseok se hubiera trasladado a su residencia en el interior de su alma.

El mundo entero de Sehun se redujo al hombre debajo de él. Gimió mientras su polla se hinchaba dentro de Hoseok hasta el punto de que apenas podía moverse. Con sus ojos cerrados una ola de placer rodó sobre él cuando el nudo en el extremo de su polla se unió a la próstata de su compañero.

Sus bolas estaban muy duras contra su cuerpo, y él sabía que era cuestión de segundos de que derramara su carga. Empujó una vez, dos veces, luego tres veces, como pudo empujó su polla una última vez en el culo de Hoseok.

Sehun apretó los dientes y gruñó entre dientes mientras se corría. Sus nervios toscos, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con la fuerza de su liberación mientras su pulso se disparó después de disparar semen en el culo apretado de su compañero. Los chorros parecían nunca terminar. Siguieron y siguieron mientras Sehun molía su polla en el culo de Hoseok.

Escuchó a lo lejos a Hoseok gritar, y el espacio entre ellos se llenó de líquido caliente. Los músculos internos de Hoseok agarraron la polla de Sehun en una tenaza, alargando su orgasmo. Sehun retiró sus colmillos y lamió la herida de la mordedura cerrándola cuando su orgasmo lentamente comenzó a disminuir. Cerró los ojos y cayó hacia adelante, descansando la mayor parte de su peso corporal en sus brazos para no aplastar a Hoseok.

Oyó a algunos guardias riéndose en la distancia, el ruido metálico de un disco cerrando la puerta de la celda. Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era sentir a Hoseok acurrucado contra su pecho, un profundo suspiro satisfecho se lo indicó. Sehun pasó un brazo alrededor del pequeño hombre sexy, y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Mañana llegaría muy pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoseok gritó cuando manos ásperas e hirientes lo agarraron y lo alejaron de Sehun. Se esforzó por volver a la protección y seguridad de los brazos de Sehun, para escapar de los guardias abusivos arrastrándolo lejos. Un rugido furioso, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer temblar las paredes, se hizo eco por toda la pequeña celda y más allá del pasillo. Voces atronadoras llenas de ira y miedo acompañadas de gritos de dolor provenientes de los que lo sostenían.

Hoseok gritó cuando fue levantado en el aire y luego arrojado fuera de la celda, golpeando el suelo de cemento duro con un golpe doloroso. Por un momento, pensó que sus costillas estaban rotas o agrietadas. La respiración parecía casi imposible, envolviendo el dolor alrededor de su pecho como una banda de acero, se empujó hacia abajo hasta que no pudo mantener una respiración.

Una a una, las manos que lo sujetaban lo liberaron. Para ese momento Hoseok podía exhalar un respiro y levantando la cabeza, ni una sola mano se mantuvo en su cuerpo.

El silencio era ensordecedor.

Hoseok tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. Toda la zona que lo rodeaba estaba bañada en sangre y órganos. Ni una gota había caído sobre él, casi como si hubiera sido protegido por un escudo invisible. O una bestia furiosa de siete y medio pies de altura.

―Sehun? ―La voz de Hoseok tembló mientras susurraba. Era la única posible explicación.

La bestia tenía los ojos de oro... y estaba mirando directo a él desde las sombras de la celda.

Hoseok lentamente se puso de pie. Miró hacia abajo a un extremo del corredor sangriento y luego al otro. La celda en el lado izquierdo de él estaba vacía. RoWoon lo miró a través de los barrotes de la celda en el otro lado.

El gruñido subvocal que vino del interior de la celda puso nervioso a Hoseok, robando la humedad de su garganta. Hoseok se volvió a encontrar con los intensos ojos oro mirándolo como si quisieran devorarlo.

Dio un paso medido lento hacia atrás, congelándose en el lugar cuando el gruñido se hizo más fuerte. Le dolía el pecho por la rapidez con que su corazón tronaba. Estaba preocupado de que se le saliera del pecho.

―Habla con él, Hoseok.

Los ojos de Hoseok cortaron a RoWoon.

―Qué hable con él? ―Sonaba dudoso y él lo sabía. No podía creer que RoWoon quisiera que hablara con alguna gigantesca criatura peluda con orejas puntiagudas, una cola, colmillos y garras de aspecto muy afiladas. ―¿Estás loco?

Hoseok no quería ni pensar en los cuerpos sangrientos amontonados alrededor de él. Él no quería ser uno de ellos.

―Hoseok. ―La voz calmada de RoWoon, resonó. ―Sehun es tu pareja, incluso en esta forma. Nadie en este lugar está más seguro que tú. Él no va a hacer nada para lastimarte.

Hoseok miró el cuerpo ensangrentado a sus pies. 

―¿Quieres apostar?

―En este momento se está guiando por puro instinto.

Hoseok se estremeció ante la carnicería.

―Sí, instinto de matar.

―Instinto de proteger a su compañero. ―RoWoon respondió con la misma voz tranquila. ―Y ese serías tú.

―RoWoon...

―No se volvió violento hasta que intentaron alejarte de él.

De acuerdo, el hombre tenía un punto, pero aún así...

Hoseok mirada la celda de nuevo. Esos intensos ojos dorados estaban mirando directo hacia él como si Sehun no hubiera movido un solo músculo. Puede que ni siquiera parpadeó.

―Sehun?

La luz en los ojos oro de la bestia cambió, viéndose más suave. Había menos del brillo amenazador en ellos. El latido del corazón de Hoseok comenzó a disminuir cuando la criatura que estaba gruñendo cambió a un ronroneo bajo. Había casi una súplica que tuvo a Hoseok aceptando cuando la bestia tendió una mano hacia él.

Hoseok dio un paso adelante.

El ronroneo se profundizó, creciendo un poco más fuerte.

Dio otro paso, y luego otro, hasta que pudo agarrar fácilmente la mano extendida a él si quisiera. Su mano temblaba mientras alcanzaba a tocar el apéndice con garras. Cuando no estaban afuera atacando, Hoseok recogió su coraje y entrelazó los dedos con la mano de la criatura.

Contuvo la respiración mientras tiraba suavemente hacia adelante y se acunó contra un fuerte pecho peludo y muscular. Hoseok no comenzó a respirar de nuevo hasta que el fuerte olor que había sentido durante horas antes llenó sus sentidos y le hizo saber que, si bien Sehun podía no ser exactamente el mismo, todavía era Sehun.

Sehun no dijo nada. Hoseok se preguntó si podía hacerlo en esta forma. Pero la bestia ronroneó, y eso fue suficiente. Hoseok se sintió seguro de nuevo, contento de estar seguro en los musculosos brazos del Sehun. Ni siquiera protestó cuando Sehun se dirigió hacia la puerta de la celda.

No entendía lo que estaba haciendo Sehun cuando el hombre lo empujó contra la pared exterior de la celda de RoWoon hasta que Sehun alargó la mano y agarró uno de los barrotes de la puerta y tiró. Los gruesos músculos de los brazos de Sehun se hincharon por el esfuerzo que puso en ellos mientras jalaba la puerta cerrada.

Hoseok saltó cuando el metal de repente gimió y luego algo sonó. La puerta se abrió, y RoWoon salió.

―Gracias, mi amigo. ―Asintió con la cabeza a los cuerpos en el suelo. ―No hay mucho que podamos hacer sobre la sangre en el suelo, pero al menos podemos ocultar los cuerpos. Nos podría dar unos minutos extra para escapar.

Sehun se quedó allí entre RoWoon y Hoseok cuando RoWoon comenzó a arrastrar los cuerpos en la celda de Sehun. Cada vez que RoWoon se acercó demasiado, Sehun comenzó a gruñir. RoWoon pareció captar el mensaje y puso mucha distancia entre él y Hoseok.

Hoseok estaba tan confundido por lo que estaba pasando que no sabía lo que tenía que hacer aparte de estar allí. Estaban atrapados en medio del infierno. Cómo se supone que escaparían? Al momento en que los guardias muertos fueran descubiertos, las alarmas sonarían. No habría ningún escape en ese punto.

―Vamos. ―RoWoon dijo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo en la dirección en que habían ido cuando fueron a comer.

Sehun empujó a Hoseok para que fuera por delante de él, cerrando la marcha. Hoseok podía sentir la mano de Sehun en la parte baja de su espalda, nervioso porque fuera detrás de RoWoon. Era aterrador, y tranquilizador. Esa garra podía ser tan suave como mortal.

RoWoon se detuvo tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Si Sehun no hubiera envuelto su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hoseok, Hoseok habría chocado directo con el hombre.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Hoseok no podía ver nada.

―Sshhh! ―RoWoon no miró hacia él. Sólo hizo un gesto con la mano.

Hoseok apretó los labios, reconociendo fácilmente la señal para cerrar la boca. Parecía ser un gesto universal.

Después de un momento, RoWoon agitó la mano y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

La incómoda sensación que se comenzó a construir en el estómago de Hoseok hizo un calambre en sus intestinos.

Cuatro guardias habían muerto en la celda. No podía imaginar cuantos guardias más había. Debería haber habido guardias en cada extremo del pasillo. Siempre había sido así en el pasado. Ahora, el lugar parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Cuanto más caminaban por el pasillo desierto, más Hoseok comenzaba a creer que se dirigían a la sala del comedor. Era lo único que podía recordar que había en esa dirección. El otro extremo de la sala daba a la arena. Hoseok no tenía idea de lo que había más allá de la arena aparte de las habitaciones en las que había estado cautivo y eran mucho más bonitas que la celda de Sehun.

El hombre del traje blanco inmaculado tenía que estar en alguna parte... probablemente mirando y riendo de culo por su endeble intento de escapar.

Tierra sonaba bastante bien ahora mismo.

Hoseok se preguntó si alguna vez Sehun iría a visitarla con él. Hoseok no estaba seguro de que quisiera quedarse, pero una visita estaría bien. Realmente sólo quería estar donde Sehun estuviera, incluso cuando el hombre estaba en forma de bestia.

Era una forma de bestia sexy.

Los ojos de Hoseok se abrieron cuando doblaron la esquina que llevó al comedor. Cuando vio las puertas abiertas, sabía que su escape era una trampa.

Era demasiado fácil, aunque cuatro guardias hubieran muerto. Se dio la vuelta y agarró el brazo de Sehun.

―No podemos seguir ese camino. ―Sehun inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si él no entendiera las palabras que Hoseok le decía. Hoseok trató hacer que Sehun regresara por donde vinieron. ―Sehun, por favor. Tenemos que buscar otro camino.

―Hoseok. ―RoWoon habló a espaldas de él, ―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Es una trampa. ―Hoseok miró al hombre por encima del hombro. ―No hemos encontrado ni un solo guardia desde que Sehun mató a los de nuestra celda, y no hay guardias aquí. ―Agitó la mano frenéticamente hacia las puertas desbloqueadas. ―Eso te parece bien?

―Hoseok-

Hoseok se tensó cuando Sehun gruñó. Cuando miró hacia el hombre, Sehun no estaba mirándolo. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a RoWoon. Hoseok estaba aterrorizado por la creciente furia en los ojos oro profundo que Sehun estaba dirigiendo a quien o lo que sea que estuviera más allá de las puertas del salón comedor.

La garganta de Hoseok se engrosó, por lo que era difícil tragar como si el golpeteo en su corazón hubiera subido hacia su garganta. Trató de respirar por la nariz mientras se volvió y enfrentó las puertas. Sabía que caminar por las puertas dobles los acercaría a una muerte segura, sin embargo, no vio otra salida.

―RoWoon, no. ―Susurró cuando el hombre empujó una de las puertas y se asomó por la abertura. Contuvo el aliento. ―¿Qué ves?

RoWoon tenía el ceño fruncido cuando se dio la vuelta y miró por encima del hombro.

―Esta vacío.

―¿Qué? ―Hoseok se acercó y abrió la otra puerta. RoWoon tenía razón. Toda la cafetería estaba completamente vacía. ―¿Pero cómo?

―No lo sé. ―Dijo RoWoon ―Pero voy a tomar esto como una señal de que necesitamos salir de aquí como el infierno.

Hoseok estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Sólo que no se fiaba. No había ninguna razón por la que pudiera pensar en por qué toda la prisión parecía estar vacía. Simplemente no tenía sentido. Con la excepción de Hoseok, Sehun y RoWoon, los otros prisioneros estaban desaparecidos. Y con la excepción de los cuatro guardias que les habían atacado, los guardias tampoco estaban. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Y eso asustó a Hoseok. Sabía que no era un genio de ninguna manera, pero incluso él podía poner las pistas juntas y figurarse que algo grave estaba pasando. O ellos estaban siendo conducidos a una trampa o alguien estaba teniendo un montón de diversión a su costa.

―¿Podemos por favor irnos? ―Susurró Hoseok. ―Tengo muchas ganas de salir de aquí.

No estaba seguro de a dónde irían, sólo que no deberían quedarse aquí por más tiempo. Finalmente, alguien los encontraría, y luego sería un infierno el que pagar.

―Nos iremos, Hoseok. ―RoWoon dijo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a través del cuarto.

Hoseok miró hacia las puertas dobles que acababan de pasar. Si iban a irse, entonces ¿por qué RoWoon iba en la otra dirección?

―RoWoon?

―Un momento, Hoseok. ―RoWoon desapareció detrás del mostrador de servicio en la trastienda. Hoseok supuso que era la cocina. Sólo tenía sentido que la cocina estuviera detrás del mostrador de la porción. Ahí era donde la mayoría de ellos estaban en grandes comedores industriales. Eso todavía no explicaba a donde RoWoon había desaparecido.

―RoWoon! ―Hoseok susurró en voz alta. Comenzó a avanzar para seguirlo cuando un musculoso brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, asegurándolo en su lugar.

Un gruñido bajo en advertencia acompañó el movimiento de Sehun, diciéndole a Hoseok que no estaba yendo a ninguna parte.

Hoseok inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al hombre que lo había reclamado. Sehun aún estaba en alguna otra forma. No estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba. De vuelta a la tierra, Sehun habría sido un hombre lobo en la pantalla de cine. Excepto que esto no era la Tierra y Sehun no era un hombre lobo.

Sehun lo miró, los oscuros ojos de oro del hombre miraban cada movimiento de Hoseok. Hoseok estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre inclusive lo observaba respirar. Había una suavidad en los ojos de Sehun, sin embargo, que contrastaba con su aspecto áspero.

―Compañero. ―Dijo Sehun con voz grave que sólo tenía un tinte de su tono normal. El resto era todo monstruo peludo.

Hoseok tragó saliva y sonrió débilmente.

―Si ese soy yo. Compañero.

Un ronroneo sordo llenó el aire cuando Sehun tiró de Hoseok a su pecho. Hoseok se congeló cuando sintió una mano con garras deslizarse por su pelo. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba siendo una mascota. No era una mala posición para estar, en realidad.

―De acuerdo, vámonos.

Hoseok se volvió al oír la voz de RoWoon. El hombre estaba caminando fuera de la trastienda, con un gran bolso negro en la mano.

―¿Cómo... Donde...  ―Hoseok frunció el ceño mientras veía las ropas oscuras que RoWoon ahora llevaba. ―¿Eras incluso un prisionero aquí?

―Ya no más. ―RoWoon dijo mientras dejaba la bolsa en el suelo, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ellos. Abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y empezó a tirar cosas fuera, sosteniéndolas para Hoseok y Sehun. ―Uh ... ―Miró a Sehun arriba y abajo. ―Vas a tener que cambiar para poder encajar en estos. No estaba preparado para que te transformaras en un gran Phangar.

―¿Así es como se llaman? ―Hoseok no podía recordar si había oído ese término antes, pero debería. Sehun le había explicado todo sobre su pueblo antes de que se aparearan, y no tenía sentido que Sehun no hubiera mencionado que era un Phangar. Tal vez lo hizo. Hoseok había sido drogado un poco para mantenerlo flexible. Mientras que las drogas estaban fuera de su sistema por ahora, había partes del último par de semanas que no recordaba.

―Vístete, Hoseok. ―RoWoon dijo mientras sostenía una pila de tela oscura hacia él. ―No tenemos mucho tiempo.

―Tiempo? ―Hoseok murmuró mientras tomaba la ropa. Lo sacó, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que era un gran mono. La levantó, creciendo su preocupación cuando las piernas cayeron hacia abajo más allá de sus pies. Um, no creo que esto vaya a quedarme.

―El material está hecho para adaptarse a todo el que lo lleva. ―Dijo RoWoon. ―El botón en la parte superior lo activa.

―Huh. ―Hoseok se quitó la camisa blanca y los pantalones que le habían dado cuando llegó a la prisión y se metió en el traje. Apretó el botón en la parte superior del cuello, inhalando rápidamente cuando el traje de repente se redujo a él encajando como un guante. ―Maldita sea!

―Te ves bien, mascota.

―Sehun? ―La boca de Hoseok se abrió cuando se volvió para encontrar a su compañero de pie detrás de él, de nuevo en forma humana. El hombre estaba vestido muy parecido que RoWoon, todo de negro. Incluso tenía una especie de pistola negra en una funda atada a su cadera.

Se veía caliente como el infierno.

―De dónde vienen todas estas cosas? ―Hoseok preguntó mientras se dio la vuelta para mirar a RoWoon. ―No me acuerdo de que lo tuvieras cuando entraste aquí. Y si lo tenía, ¿por qué no lo había usado antes?

―Como le dije a Sehun, reconocí el nombre de algunas de las cajas detrás del mostrador de servicio. Eran de una empresa muy conocida en Rigel 4. ―RoWoon sonrió mientras miraba dentro de la bolsa que todavía llevaba. ―El dueño me debía un favor. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―Y lo llamé.

La frente de Hoseok se arrugó con el pensamiento... y la confusión. 

―¿Cómo?

―Deslicé con uno de los trabajadores de entrega una nota cuando los guardias no estaban viendo.

―¿Cómo supiste que entregaría el mensaje?

―Dinero, ¿de qué otra forma?

―Huh?

―Le di mi reloj.

―Pero no podías estar seguro de que iba a transmitir el mensaje. ―Hoseok insistió. ―Podría haber tomado el reloj y nunca decir una palabra.

―Cierto. ―RoWoon asintió. ―Pero fue una oportunidad que tuve así que la tomé.

―¿Por qué no solo hiciste a este tipo de mandar a alguien por nosotros entonces?

―Lo hice. ―RoWoon se levantó, deslizando la bolsa sobre su espalda como una mochila. Sacó la pistola de la funda asegurándola a su cadera, yendo a un lado fuera de la habitación mientras se cerraba. ―Mis hombres nos esperan a dos klicks al oeste de aquí.

Las cejas de Hoseok se levantaron.

―Klicks? ―Qué demonios era un klick?

―Un Klick son 1000 metros o un kilómetro.

―Oh. Entonces, que tan lejos sería un kilometro?

Hoseok estrujó su cerebro, tratando de recordar su clase de matemáticas de secundaria y algo de lo que pudiera haber aprendido sobre la distancia. Se quedó en blanco completamente.

―Es tan lejos?

―No demasiado lejos. ―RoWoon negó con la cabeza. ―Lo harás bien.

Hoseok se alegró de que RoWoon pensara que podría hacerlo porque no estaba tan seguro de eso. Un kilómetro sonaba como una pesadilla. Dos klicks sonaban como que podrían matarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Sehun miró a Hoseok mientras hacían su camino de regreso por el pasillo por el que habían llegado esperando de que se dirigieran a la salida. No estaba muy seguro de dónde estaba la salida. No creía que RoWoon supiera tampoco. Aún así, quedarse donde estaban no era una opción. Incluso si no había guardias ahora, no significa que no aparecerían.

―Deprisa, mascota. ―Animó mientras apretaba su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hoseok. El frío rayando por su espalda fue su primer indicio de que se estaban quedando rápidamente sin tiempo.

RoWoon había tomado la delantera, los movimientos del hombre eran rápidos y constantes. Era obvio para Sehun que el hombre tenía algún tipo de entrenamiento militar. Sólo que no estaba seguro que clase de militar.

Sehun agarró a Hoseok y golpeó una mano sobre su boca cuando lo jaló de nuevo a las sombras de una de las celdas. No le gustaba la idea de estar de nuevo dentro de una celda, pero había visto movimiento en el lado opuesto del bloque de celdas. RoWoon debe haber visto lo mismo que él, porque el hombre mantuvo su pistola y retrocedió hasta la celda con ellos.

Por un momento, se sentía como si el tiempo se detuvo. Nadie se movió. Nadie dijo cualquier cosa. Nadie respiraba. Sehun ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y escuchó. Por un momento, no oyó nada, y luego en la distancia, llegó un tintineo de metal contra metal. El sonido era tan débil, que casi se lo perdieron.  

RoWoon hizo un gesto con la mano, con los dedos en los ojos y luego apuntando fuera de la celda y en dirección del ruido. Sehun asintió, sabiendo que el hombre decidió ir a buscar lo que estaba haciendo el ruido.

Aflojó su agarre en Hoseok, caminando alrededor delante de su compañero por lo que el hombre pudo ver el dedo que puso sobre su boca. Una vez que Hoseok asintió, Sehun lo empujó contra la pared y tomó el lugar que RoWoon dejó vacante cuando salió de la celda. A medida que se asomó por la esquina, sintió a Hoseok pulsarse hacia arriba detrás de él, los dedos del hombre se encresparon en el material de la camisa de Sehun.

Sehun alcanzó atrás y dio unas palmaditas en uno de los brazos de Hoseok para tranquilizarlo. Incluso con el agarre que Hoseok tenía en su camisa, Sehun podía sentir la agitación de su compañero. Hoseok debería estar fuera de su mente por el miedo. Sehun tenía miedo, pero tenía años de experiencia ocultándolo. Nadie sabía cuándo tenía miedo. Le gustaba que fuera así.

Aún así, tal vez dejar que su compañero supiera que él no era el único sintiendo miedo no estaría de más.

Sehun volvió y se inclinó al oído de Hoseok, sus palabras apenas un murmullo.

―Está bien tener miedo, mascota. Yo también lo tengo.

Las cejas de color marrón claro de Hoseok se levantaron. 

―¿Usted?

―Coraje no es la ausencia de miedo, Hoseok, sino más bien la fuerza para seguir adelante a pesar de que tienes miedo.

―Entonces debo ser la persona más valiente que haya nacido jamás.

Sehun sonrió y luego rozó sus labios contra el lado de la cabeza de Hoseok antes de dar vuelta para mirar hacia atrás por el pasillo en que RoWoon había desaparecido. Cuando vio al hombre reaparecer y avanzar hacia ellos, Sehun enderezó la espalda y agarró la muñeca de Hoseok.

―Vamos, Hoseok. Hora de irse.

Sehun sabía que estaría mintiendo si decía que su corazón no latía tan duro en el pecho que le dolía. Él habría vendido su pistola preferida por ver una señal de salida. Cuanto más rápido sacara a Hoseok de allí, mejor se sentiría.

Las cosas no estaban bien.

La falta de guardias podría explicarse fácilmente. Si algo sucedió, podrían haberse ido. Corriendo para salvar su propio cuello hubiera sido el movimiento inteligente.

Pero la falta de prisioneros en las celdas era lo que realmente estaba molestándolo. La última vez que había caminado por este corredor, cada maldita celda en el lugar había estado llena de luchadores. Ahora, se hicieron eco de vacío.

Y él no había escuchado un sonido.

Tal vez eso era lo que le molestaba tan condenadamente tanto. No es que las celdas estuvieran vacías, pero que no hubiera oído hablar de ellos quedando vacías. Él debería al menos haber escuchado las puertas de las celdas sonar al ser abiertas. No eran silenciosas. Y tampoco los otros prisioneros.

―Hoseok, ¿Te sientes bien?  ―Sehun preguntó en voz baja. La única cosa que podía entender era que había sido drogado. Era la única explicación razonable.

―Supongo.

―No, mascota. ―Hoseok no entendía la pregunta. ―¿Te duele el estómago o tienes un dolor de cabeza o algo?

Hoseok se llevó la mano a su estómago.

―Lo siento un poco revuelto.

Sehun no lo sentía. Le dolía la cabeza, pero su cabeza siempre dolía cuando se transformaba. No podía considerar ese factor.

―Estoy preocupado de que fuéramos drogados, Hoseok.

―Drogados? ―La cara de Hoseok palideció. ―Drogados con qué?

―No lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre que podría explicar por qué no escuchamos a los demás prisioneros ser llevados de aquí.

―Yo los escuché.

Sehun se detuvo cuando miró a su compañero.

―Los escuchaste?

―Sí. Y los vi, también.

―¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

―La mitad del culo de un mono y un cuarto a sus bolas. ―Hoseok rodó sus ojos. ―¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? No me dieron un reloj con mi traje de prisión.

Mientras que Sehun estaba encantado de ver algo de la chispa que había visto en Hoseok cuando se conocieron en lugar del hombre asustado que había encontrado hace unos días, el hombre todavía estaba siendo grosero. Decidió combatir fuego con fuego.

Sehun ladeó la cabeza. 

―¿Qué es un mono?

Las cejas de Hoseok se dispararon. 

―¿De verdad?

―No, pero me das una respuesta sarcástica y te voy a dar otra de regreso.

―Lo siento. ―La cara de Hoseok se sonrojó mientras la dejaba caer, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies. ―Yo realmente no sé qué hora era. Tuve hambre y pensé que podría ser la hora de la cena, pero cuando todo el mundo salió de sus celdas, se fueron en otra dirección.

Sehun decidió ignorar las palabras desdeñosas de Hoseok. Tenía cosas más importantes que tratar, y dadas las circunstancias, Hoseok tenía un poco de margen de maniobra. Él estaba cautivo en una prisión en un mundo extraño después de todo. Eso ponía a cualquier persona de mal humor.

―¿Viste algún guardia?

Hoseok asintió. 

―Había un par. Uno de ellos incluso se detuvo para comprobar y asegurarse de que la puerta de nuestra celda estuviera bloqueada.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Sehun de sorprenderse. 

―Ellos sabían que estábamos aquí?

Hoseok asintió de nuevo.

―Eso creo.

―Entonces, por qué nos dejaron? ―Preguntó Sehun, casi para sí mismo.

―No creo que lo hicieran, Sehun.

Sehun bajó la mirada a Hoseok. 

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Ellos llegaron por nosotros, ¿no? ―Preguntó Hoseok. ―Fue cuando te convertiste en esa cosa y los alejaste. Creo que venían por nosotros.

―Camina más rápido, Hoseok. ―El pecho de Sehun dolía con el rápido latido de su corazón. Agarró a Hoseok por el brazo y empezó a correr por el pasillo detrás de RoWoon. Hoseok se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando antes que él, y eso no lo hizo sentirse bien consigo mismo. Sehun sólo podía deducir que había estado demasiado centrado en matar a los hombres que trataban de tomar a su compañero lejos de él como para darse cuenta plenamente de lo que estaba pasando.

Hasta ahora.

Y estaban en un montón de problemas.

―ROWOON. ―Gritó cuando se acercó al otro hombre. ―Tenemos problemas, hombre.

―No, mierda. ―La cara amarga de RoWoon no inspiraba confianza de que pudieran salir de este lío en una sola pieza. ―Hoseok los vio vaciar la prisión. Dijo que uno de los guardias se detuvo por nuestra celda y se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bloqueada.

RoWoon asintió como si ya lo supiera. 

―Yo lo vi caminar y escuché detenerse. No sabía que estaba revisando la puerta de su celda.

―Estoy pensando que, si no nos llevaron junto con los otros presos, no iríamos en la misma dirección. O bien pretendían matarnos o estábamos destinados para cosas más grandes.

―Por la forma en que has estado ganando sus partidos últimamente, yo diría que querían llevarte al circuito de lucha clandestino.

Eso explicaría por qué habían estado tratando de separar a Hoseok de él. Cualquiera de ellos sólo lo querrían a él, Hoseok estaba destinado a ir a otro lugar, o ya no necesitaban a Hoseok. Ninguna de esas opciones sonaba atractiva en lo más mínimo.

Sehun hizo una mueca. 

―¿Significa eso que estarán regresando por nosotros cuando no nos mostremos.

―Esa sería mi apuesta, y no planeo estar aquí cuando eso suceda. ―Dijo RoWoon antes de girar y correr por el pasillo húmedo de nuevo.

―¿A dónde va? ―Preguntó Hoseok mientras seguía detrás del hombre.

―No lo sé, y ahora mismo no me importa. Si sabe cómo salir de este lugar, yo estoy a favor ello.

―¿Por qué habría que conocer la forma de salir de aquí? ―Preguntó Hoseok. ―No era un prisionero como nosotros?

―Sí, pero no peleó en la misma jaula que yo. Fue llevado a fuera a luchar en diferentes momentos. Él podría haber visto una manera de salir de aquí que yo no.

Sehun oró estar diciendo la verdad y que RoWoon no los estuviera llevando a la muerte.

RoWoon se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlos. Cuando Sehun y Hoseok estuvieron a su lado, el hombre sacó un pequeño bolso negro de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Sehun.

―Vas a necesitar esto.

Confundido, y curioso, Sehun aflojó el lazo que mantenía la bolsa cerrada y tiro la apertura más amplia. Sus cejas comenzaron a levantarse cuando vio el pequeño cuello negro en el interior, pero con la misma rapidez, lo deslizó hacia abajo con un ceño fruncido. 

―¿Un collar?

RoWoon asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Hoseok. 

―Sabes que no puede caminar sin uno. Es humano, y uno lindo. Serías desafiado por él antes de dar dos pasos por la puerta.

De repente una rabia abrumadora lo llenó, por no mencionar el miedo que sacudió a Sehun hasta la médula. No podía recordar alguna vez sentir una emoción tan fuertemente antes, y ciertamente no el que le hizo querer abrazar simultáneamente a Hoseok hacia él y matar a todo lo que se acercara al hombre.

―Hoseok. ―Sehun sintió su estómago voltear cuando se volvió a explicar la situación a Hoseok sólo para encontrar al hombre de pie con la cabeza arqueada hacia atrás, dejando descubierto su cuello de cisne. ―Bebé, ¿Entiendes lo que es esto? ―Sehun levantó el collar hacia arriba.

Hoseok asintió.

―Ten me lo explicó en la Tierra, ¿recuerdas? Él dijo que iba a ser tu mascota.

―Pareja. ―Sehun gruñó. ―Eres mi compañero.

Hoseok parpadeó mientras miraba entre Sehun y RoWoon.

―No significa la misma cosa?

―No, no lo hace.

―Oh. ―Las cejas de color marrón claro de Hoseok se fruncieron. ―Entonces qué significa?

―Los humanos no tienen derechos en cuanto a la Alianza de Planetas Unidos concierne, Hoseok. Dijo RoWoon. ―Hasta que un planeta se une a la APU, sus ciudadanos no tienen ningún derecho en absoluto. De hecho, se requiere que todos los ciudadanos de la Tierra tengan papeles de propiedad. Cualquier ser humano atrapado sin un signo de propiedad o un maestro podría ser encarcelado o ejecutado.

La sangre se drenó de la cara de Hoseok, convirtiéndolo a un blanco pastoso. Su mano se sacudió cuando él extendió la mano y agarró el collar, poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello y juntando los cierres.

―¿Podemos irnos ahora o tengo que tatuar su nombre en mi culo?

―En tu culo no. ―dijo RoWoon. ―Pero sería mejor si de alguna manera Sehun pone su marca permanentemente sobre ti.

―La marca de apareamiento. ―Hoseok asintió. ―Vi la de Ten.

―De acuerdo con las reglas del APU. ―Sehun explicó, ―Dispongo de cuarenta y ocho horas para poner mi marca de propiedad en ti. Si no te he marcado dentro de ese tiempo significa que podría ser multado, o peor, que podrías ser quitado de mí.

―Okay. ―Hoseok inhaló profundamente. ―Un tatuaje en el culo será.

RoWoon rió.

―Sería realmente mejor si se coloca en otro lugar donde otros puedan verla.

―La de Ten está en su cuello.

RoWoon asintió como si le gustara la idea.

―Ese es un buen lugar para ello. Cualquiera que te mire y la vea sabrá que perteneces a alguien.

―A mí. ―Sehun gruñó. ―Él me pertenece a mí.

Sehun parpadeó, tan sorprendido por su repentino arrebato de posesión cuando los dos hombres se quedaron mirándolo. Sintió que se ruborizaba y se calentaba mientras más RoWoon y Hoseok lo miraban.

―Esta cosa del apareamiento va a tomar algún tiempo para llegar a ajustarnos.

―No, yo diría que tu respuesta es más o menos la de cualquier Phangar. ―RoWoon dijo. ―Tu apareamiento está en peligro en este momento y tu bestia interior siente la necesidad de afirmar su dominio sobre su pareja.

―Sí, bueno... ― A Sehun no le gustaba la pérdida de control.

―Es caliente. ―Hoseok sonrió mientras se mecía sobre los talones, mirando a Sehun como si quisiera comérselo.

La mandíbula de Sehun cayó.

―¿Crees que el que ande todo gruñidos es caliente?

―Oh, sí. ―Gimió visiblemente Hoseok estremeciéndose.

Sehun frunció el labio superior levantándolo y mostró algunos colmillos. Parecía que se rompió un poco de la tensión en el aire, sobre todo cuando la risa tranquila de Hoseok llenó la zona. Era un sonido que Sehun esperaba oír mucho en el futuro.

Pero este no era el futuro. Este era el aquí y el ahora, y todavía estaban hasta las rodillas de problemas. Sehun pasó un brazo por la cintura de Hoseok y se volvió hacia la dirección a la que se habían estado dirigiendo. 

―Vamos, mascota. Hay que sacarte de aquí.

Hoseok asintió rápidamente. 

―Estoy totalmente a favor de eso.

Sehun se sintió un poco más optimista sobre sus posibilidades. Bueno, al menos no se sentía como si tuviera una roca espacial de tamaño planetario asentada en el pecho.

Tal vez sólo una pequeña.

Al doblar la esquina un conjunto de grandes puertas dobles se alzaba delante de ellos, Sehun oró fuera la salida, y luego otra vez oró, esperando que ninguno de los guardias estuviera en el otro lado. Dudaba de que quien los había hecho prisioneros iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

―Quédate aquí con Hoseok. ―RoWoon dijo mientras sacaba su pistola, luego dio un paso hacia la puerta. ―Si oyes disparos, corran hacia el otro lado.

―Claro... ―Sehun contestó, ―ese es el plan.

Hoseok asintió, dando su acuerdo con esa idea.

RoWoon resopló y se volvió, empujando las puertas y pasando a través de ellas. Sehun captó un breve vistazo de un puerto espacial más allá antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras RoWoon. Estaba casi seguro de que todavía estaban en el mismo planeta que habían estado cuando fueron capturados. Desde luego, no recordaba cualquier viaje largo.

Por otro lado, si las personas que corrían este lugar tenían acceso a un puerto espacial no autorizado, podrían meter y sacar gente sin que nadie de los demás fueran conscientes de ello, y eso asustaba a Sehun más que casi cualquier cosa.

Ese tipo de acceso no controlado abrió todo tipo de escenarios que incluso no quería ni pensar.

Había una pequeña parte de Sehun que se preguntó si en realidad era sin control. Si la APU estaba mirando para otro lado mientras la gente que dirigía organizaba partidos en la jaula de la prisión, y ni siquiera parpadeaban esas mismas personas traían prisioneros de otros lugares sin pasar por la aduana.

Y eso significaba que las peleas de jaula eran sólo la punta del iceberg. Ello también significó que escapar de este agujero del infierno era mucho más importante. Sehun no creía que nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando aquí, al menos no a nadie que estuviera dispuesto a decir nada.

También significaba que ir a la Alianza de Planetas Unidos no era su más inteligente movimiento. Parecía que podrían estar involucrados en más de un aspecto de este fiasco.

Sehun agarró el brazo de Hoseok y lo lanzó hacia las puertas dobles, de repente sintió que su estancia en este lugar fue la peor cosa que podría hacer. No importa lo que estuviera en el otro lado de esas puertas, quedarse sería peor.

Con la esperanza de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Sehun empujó las puertas dobles y salió hacia el puerto espacial.


	9. Chapter 9

Hoseok chirriaba cuando fue sacado por las puertas dobles a continuación se estrelló contra una pared, el gran cuerpo de Sehun bloqueando la luz. Empezó a ojear alrededor de la forma masiva de Sehun, pero el gruñido que oyó cambió su mente. Hoseok agarró la camisa de Sehun y hundió el rostro entre el omóplato del hombre.

―Sehun. ―Murmuró Hoseok. ―Quiero ir a casa.

A pesar de su bravuconería de antes, estaba aterrorizado.

―Tranquilo mascota.

Hoseok escondido sus labios. Arrastrando su valor desde las profundidades de su alma, se asomó por un lado de Sehun. Los ojos de Hoseok se agrandaron hasta que dolían. Estaban en algún tipo puerto, pero en lugar de barcos o aviones, había naves espaciales metálicas grandes atracadas en el final de varias de las explanadas.

Tiró de la camisa de Sehun hasta que el hombre lo miró.

―Iremos en una de esas?

―Lo más probable.

―Maldición! ―Hoseok tragó saliva cuando algo amenazó con tratar de subir. ―Espero que me gusten los viajes espaciales. ―Los barcos generalmente lo enfermaban, y ni que decir de volar. Si dios hubiera querido que él volara, estaría arrancándose las plumas.

―Hoseok, ya volaste a través del espacio, recuerdas?

Sehun estaba mirando hacia él como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Hoseok se encogió de hombros, no quería entrar en todas las cosas que habían sucedido y por qué no quería recordarlos.

―Me tuvieron bastante drogado. No me acuerdo de mucho.

En realidad, recordaba más de lo que él deseaba. Simplemente no podía sacar las imágenes horribles de su mente. Dudaba que alguna vez lo haría.

―Volar por el espacio es bastante increíble, incluso para alguien como yo que lo ha hecho durante tantos años. ―Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó hasta una esquina de la boca de Sehun. ―Hay tantas cosas que quiero mostrarte, mascota. El cinturón de asteroides Saurio. Las tres lunas de Phangar. Los vastos océanos de Govyrn. Hay tanto que ver.

―Oh. ―Hoseok parpadeó rápidamente, sospechando que había algo en sus ojos.

El maldito muelle espacial debe estar polvoriento. Un silbato mató el momento especial entre ellos. Hoseok tenía ganas de golpear a quienquiera que fuera, hasta que miró y se dio cuenta de que era RoWoon y el hombre no estaba solo. Estaba rodeado por varios hombres fuertemente armados.

―Sehun. ―Hoseok comenzó a retroceder hacia las puertas dobles. Cuando uno de los hombres que rodeaban a RoWoon lo miró directamente a él y comenzaron a sacar sus armas, Hoseok se asustó.

Cuando el desconocido de piel azul amenazante dio un paso hacia él, Hoseok corrió. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando Sehun le gritó. El pánico se había apoderado de él, y no pudo evitar que sus piernas se movieran. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería. El miedo le robó su capacidad de pensar con claridad, la razón. Casi robó su capacidad de respirar.

Hoseok corrió hasta encontrar una puerta abierta. Se precipitó dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, bloqueándolo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con sus sollozos mientras se giraba y observaba la habitación, en busca de un lugar para esconderse.

Había un escritorio.

Era de metal.

Puede ser que fuera lo suficientemente grande.

Hoseok se precipitó a través del cuarto, dejándose caer sobre sus manos y rodillas una vez que estuvo alrededor de la mesa. Iba a estar apretado, pero a Hoseok no le importaba. Se empujaría a sí mismo en una caja de almuerzo si eso significaba que estaría a salvo.

A la primera oportunidad que tuviera cuando viera a Ten de nuevo iba a golpear a su mejor amigo justo en la boca. Había creído en el hombre con sus cuentos de viajar a través del espacio y ver la galaxia.

Esta no era la galaxia. Era una maldita prisión llena de prisioneros obligados a luchar contra otros presos y los locos que torturaban a los desafortunados lo suficiente como para que cayeran en sus manos y soldados que apuntaban las armas en las personas.

Y él quería ir a casa.

Cuando la puerta por la que acababa de venir momentos antes se estrelló abierta, Hoseok dejó escapar un ruido agudo que sólo sabía le iba a delatar.

Golpeó la mano en su boca orando para que su grito asustado pudiera pasar desapercibido. Por lo menos, sabía que si su ritmo cardíaco fuera detectado entonces él sería encontrado. Se sentía como se le fuera a salir del pecho.

Ya podía imaginarlo en el suelo junto a él ... latiendo, poco a poco hasta que se detuviera por completo.

―Hoseok?

Hoseok retrocedió cuando una cabeza de repente apareció en la parte superior de la mesa.

―¡NO! ―Gritó mientras estiraba sus manos para alejar al que venía detrás de él, y tal vez luchar contra ellos si fuera necesario. ―NO! ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

―Hoseok, bebé, está bien.

―Sehun?

Oh Dios, por favor, deja que sea Sehun.

―Soy yo Hoseok, soy yo.

Hoseok se zambulló hacia Sehun, temblando de alivio cuando él enterró su rostro en el cuello del Phangar. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. Los brazos de Sehun se sentían como el único lugar seguro en el universo.

―No quiero tener miedo nunca más.

Las manos de Sehun acariciaron su espalda, el tacto era ligero pero tranquilizador. Besos fueron presionados contra el lado de la cabeza de Hoseok.

―Lo sé mascota y estoy apenado. Debería haberte protegido de todos ellos.

El profundo suspiro de Sehun hizo eco en el oído de Hoseok mientras metía la cabeza bajo la barbilla del hombre.

―Tal vez debería llevarte a la tierra.

Hoseok no creía que debería haber escuchado esas palabras, pero lo hizo. Su cabeza se golpeó hacia atrás y él se quedó mirando a Sehun con el corazón en la garganta.

―Dijiste que no puedes llevarme de vuelta, no ahora. Prometiste que me mostrarías las tres lunas de Phangar.

―Hoseok...

―¡NO! ―Hoseok golpeó el pecho de Sehun. ―LO PROMETISTE Y NO PUEDES ROMPER UNA PROMESA. ―Hoseok tenía el corazón roto de que Sehun siquiera considerara llevarlo de vuelta a la Tierra. ―Pensé que era tu mascota.

―Lo eres.

―Entonces tienes que mantenerme contigo.

Era tan simple como eso.

―Creo que lo dice en serio, Sehun.

Hoseok se deslizó hasta mirar por encima de la parte superior del escritorio. RoWoon y el hombre de piel azul que había levantado el arma estaban en la puerta. Ni Sehun ni RoWoon parecían preocupados de que el hombre armado desconocido se quedara allí. Hoseok no acababa de sentir lo mismo.

―¿Quién eres?

La ceja negro azabache del hombre se arqueó, y era muy notable. Se arqueó todo el camino a través de ambos ojos. Hoseok quería darle tips al hombre de como depilar su uniceja excepto que no estaba seguro de que fuera un uniceja o algo más. Para todo lo que Hoseok sabía, podrían haber sido sus oídos.

―Soy Bajerin Bunting Bochum. ―El hombre asintió con la cabeza. ―Me puedes llamar Bochum. ―Los ojos lavanda inusuales del hombre se balanceaban a RoWoon. ―Vi el barco de transporte salir y decidí venir a asegurarme que RoWoon fuera capaz de liberarse a sí mismo de sus captores. Tengo un pequeño hopper de pie junto para llevarnos a nuestra nave.

Hoseok dio un suspiro de alivio. No tenía que tratar de hacer los dos klicks. Ellos podían volar. Volar era bueno.

―Soy Jung Hoseok. Puedes llamarme Hoseok.

―Sí. ―El hombre sonrió, e hizo sus rasgos parecer menos amenazantes. Más amigable. ―Lo sé.

―Este es Sehun. ―Hoseok palmeó el pecho de su compañero. ―Él es mi pareja.

Esto pareció interesar al extranjero. Su mirada se dirigió a Sehun, un curioso fruncimiento en el ceño de su cara.

―Él no es tu mascota?

―Es ambos. ―Sehun respondió, tirando a Hoseok contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que tosió por aire.

Hoseok dio unas palmaditas en el pecho del hombre.

―Demasiado apretado, chico grande.

Los brazos de Sehun aflojaron ligeramente. Sus ojos no se apartaban del hombre azul como si sus dedos se movieran en el collar de cuero alrededor de la garganta de Hoseok.

―Hoseok es mi compañero, así como mi mascota. Hasta que pueda tenerlo permanentemente marcado, lleva mi collar.

―Eso es una pena. ―El alienígena respondió. ―Yo esperaba comprártelo. Es un poco lindo.

El gruñido de Sehun era pura amenaza.

Los ojos de Hoseok se estrecharon en Bochum.

―Eres un imbécil.

La ceja del hombre se levantó de nuevo.

―Permites que tu mascota hable con los demás de esta manera?

La risa de Sehun era cálida y acogedora y dejó a Hoseok saber que su compañero aprobaba sin reservas sus palabras.

―Ese fue mi compañero hablando, y mi pareja puede hablar con quien sea, de cualquier manera que quiera.

―Él no debería estar hablando del todo.

―Tampoco tú.

Mientras Hoseok torcía los ojos, estos aterrizaron en una tableta negra en el escritorio.

―Oh, eso es un iPad? ―Hoseok olvidó todo acerca de tener miedo o incluso estar cabreado con el alien azul mientras alcanzaba la tableta. ―Espero que tenga juegos. Estoy pasando por un grave retiro.

―Hoseok, no!  ―Sehun le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera llegar al dispositivo.

―¿Qué?  ―Hoseok miró a Sehun, y luego volvió a mirar a RoWoon cuando su compañero no dijo nada. ―¿Qué está mal?

―Si tu ADN no está codificado en el vidpad, ―RoWoon dijo, ―puede electrocutarte si intentas encenderlo.

Las cejas de Hoseok se dispararon mientras miraba el dispositivo letal.

―No bromeas?

―No, no estoy bromeando. ―RoWoon le dio a Hoseok una rápida sonrisa antes de tirar un pedazo de tela de la mochila.

Hoseok comenzó a morderse el labio inferior mientras observaba al hombre utilizar el paño para girar el vidpad hacia él.

―¿Deberías estar haciendo eso? ―Preguntó cuando RoWoon tocó la pantalla.

―Hay una manera de desactivar las medidas de seguridad, si sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Hoseok oró por que RoWoon supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Contuvo el aliento mientras RoWoon apretaba la pantalla un par de veces y la tableta volvió a la vida. Cuando RoWoon llevó de nuevo con su mano, él se sorprendió al ver en la mano de Bochum mano una pequeña caja negra con un conector en un extremo. RoWoon envolvió la tela alrededor del conector y luego lo conectó en el lado de la vidpad.

Hoseok se encogió de nuevo cuando la tableta hizo un ruido de torbellino agudo. La pantalla brilló rojo y luego en azul luego de vuelta a rojo, y luego se dirigió verde y se fue oscureciendo. Echó un vistazo a RoWoon cuando el hombre dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

―¿Lo arreglaste?

―Quité las medidas de seguridad. ―RoWoon respondió.

―Genial. ―Hoseok sentía que casi se desmayaba del alivio. Esto fue como protagonizar una película de ciencia ficción cuando él no tenía el guión. ―Entonces ¿Tiene algún juego en ella?

―En serio? ―El hombre azul se quejó. ―Estamos en medio del infierno y eso es todo lo que te importa? Juegos?

Hoseok no se molestó en contestarle al hombre grosero. Solo giró su cara hacia el pecho de Sehun. Sehun le había advertido que la mayoría de la gente lo vería como una mera posesión al ser propiedad. Y mientras él creía que Sehun no le mentiría, tener el desprecio de otra persona siendo tan descaradamente arrojado en su rostro era desconcertante. Hoseok se sentía como una mercancía.

El gruñido de Sehun era bajo y amenazante, por lo que a su vez Hoseok podía saber lo que estaba sucediendo. No hizo nada para detener a su compañero cuando el hombre se acercó y agarró al hombre azul por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo, con excepción de mirar.

―Irrespetar a mi compañero es irrespetarme a mí.

Hoseok parpadeó. Empezó a morderse la uña del pulgar cuando RoWoon disparó a su amigo una mirada profunda.

―Y a mí. ― añadió RoWoon. ―Hoseok y Sehun fueron esenciales para mi liberación, Bochum. Y puede ser solo un humano, pero Hoseok sigue siendo mi amigo.

Hoseok no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por todo el comentario de humano, pero él seguro como la mierda le gusta el resto de lo que RoWoon tuvo que decir. Aunque, no pensaba que él hubiera sido tan útil en la liberación de RoWoon. Él sólo como que los siguió detrás de RoWoon y Sehun mientras escapaban.

―Lo… lo siento. ― Dijo el hombre con voz ahogada.

Sehun gruñó y lanzó a Bochum, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de Hoseok de nuevo.

―Hoseok es uno de los hombres más valientes que conozco. ― dijo Sehun. ―Si hubieras pasado a través de lo que él, guerrero o no, estarías acurrucado en posición fetal chupando tu pulgar.

La cabeza de Bochum giró hacia Hoseok.

―Está chupando su pulgar.

Hoseok tragó saliva y lentamente bajó la mano a su regazo cuando todo el mundo se volvió a mirarlo.

―Estaba mordisqueando mi uña.

―No importa. ―Dijo Sehun. ―Después de lo que ha pasado, puede masticar la uña del pulgar, chuparse el dedo, o lo que él quiera hacer. Se ha ganado ese derecho.

―No, de verdad, ―Hoseok insistió. ―Estaba masticando mi uña.

―Está bien mascota.

―Pero... ―Hoseok escondió sus labios cuando Sehun arqueó una ceja. Al parecer, ahora no era el momento para tratar de convencer a Sehun de que él sólo se estaba mordisqueando la uña. Tal vez lo hablaría más tarde.

―Santos desechos espaciales! ―RoWoon de repente exclamó mientras miraba a la tableta en sus manos. ―Hoseok, ¿Sabes lo que has encontrado?

Hoseok miró la tableta, viendo página tras página de palabras rodando por la pantalla. 

―Um, supongo que no son juegos.

―No, pero esto puede ser aún mejor ―respondió RoWoon. ―Es información sobre las peleas en jaula.

―¿Qué tipo de información? ―Sehun preguntó mientras daba un paso hacia adelante para poder mirar a la pantalla.

―Es una lista de nombres y estadísticas para todos los prisioneros obligados a luchar en encuentros en la jaula ―RoWoon pasó el dedo por la pantalla, desplazándose hacia arriba unas cuantas páginas. ―Sin mencionar la información sobre todas las mascotas adquiridas como recompensa para los ganadores de las peleas de jaula.

―Hay más como yo? ―Hoseok sintió que su nudo en el estómago empezaba a rodar. ―Son todos humanos?

RoWoon negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

―No, no lo parece, pero un buen número de ellos lo son.

―Un buen número de ellos? ―Hoseok tragó saliva cuando su estómago amenazó con rebelarse. ―Cuántos hay?

―Es difícil de decir, Hoseok. Parece que varios de ellos han sido recientemente traspasados a otras casas de lucha. Hasta que tenga más tiempo para ir a través de todos estos registros, no estaré seguro de nada.

Hoseok se volvió y miró a Sehun, agarrando la camisa del hombre con sus manos.

―Tenemos que ir tras ellos Sehun. No podemos dejarlos para que sean premios para quien gane las peleas.

―Veamos de salir de aquí primero antes de empezar a planificar sacar a alguien más.

―Sehun... ―Él no podía soportar la idea de que podría haber alguien allí en la misma posición en la que había estado él, sin Sehun para salvarlos.

―Hoseok, no vamos a hacer ningún bien a nadie si somos capturamos nuevo.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido.

―Entonces podemos irnos?

Sehun rio.

―En eso es en lo que estamos trabajando, mascota.

Hoseok frunció el ceño.

―Trabaja más rápido.

―Sí, mascota.  


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun metió la manta de forma más segura alrededor de los hombros de Hoseok, a continuación, se acercó a la consola que RoWoon estaba usando para la transferencia de información de la vidpad a los ordenadores de la nave. Por un lado, la vidpad sólo tenía la energía que quedaba en su celda de poder. Y por otro, necesitaban más de una copia de la información almacenada en la tableta.

Si algo le sucedía a la vidpad, estarían jodidos. Necesitaban esa información con el fin de empezar a rastrear a las personas que se vieron obligadas a luchar en peleas de jaula para llenar el bolsillo de alguien y a aquellos que fueron secuestrados para ser usados como esclavos para complacer a los combatientes.

RoWoon levantó la vista.

―¿Eres capaz de ponerte en contacto con tu gente?

―Sí, Taeyong va llevar la nave para que nos encontremos en el Rigel 4.

RoWoon lo miró pensativo, con los ojos entrecerrados como si tuviera algo que decir, pero no estuviera seguro de sí debería.

―¿Qué?  ―Preguntó Sehun.

―¿Qué tan involucrado está el consejo Phangar con la APU? 

―No tengo ni idea. Eso sería del departamento de Taeyong. ―Sehun sonrió. ―Sólo estoy aquí para romper cabezas y lucir lindo.

RoWoon no se rio.

―Tal vez quisieras pensar acerca de llamarlo y preguntarle.

La sonrisa se deslizó de la cara de Sehun. 

―¿Por qué?

―Empiezo a pensar que no sólo la APU conoce sobre las peleas de jaula subterráneas, sino que están apoyándolas completamente.

―Y por ellos te refieres a quién exactamente?  ―La respuesta a eso podría cambiar cómo Sehun planeaba su próximo movimiento.

―Casi seguro que cualquier persona con una onza de poder en la Alianza de Planetas Unidos. ―RoWoon hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia abajo en la información que se esparcía a través de su pantalla de la consola. ―Hay algunos nombres en esta tableta, nombres de personas altas en el gobierno. Si alguien sabe que tenemos estos nombres Sehun, tendríamos a toda la armada APU detrás de nosotros.

―Estamos tan jodidos. ―Sehun se dejó caer en la silla más cercana y se frotó la mano por la cara. ―Van a descubrir que tenemos esto en algún momento. Tenemos que conseguir poner esa información en las manos adecuadas antes que ellos.

―¿Y tú quien piensas que seria, Sehun?  ―RoWoon preguntó. ―Alguien de tu gobierno? Alguien del mío? ―Las manos de RoWoon voló por los aires en un gesto de frustración. ―Este fiasco involucra a las personas en la parte superior Sehun, el gobierno del gobierno. No estoy seguro de que haya alguien en quien podamos confiar.

―Entonces realmente necesitamos llegar con Taeyong. Si hay alguien ahí fuera a quien podamos ir, él sabrá quién es.

―Bien, pero encontrarnos en Rigel 4 probablemente no sea nuestra mejor opción. ―RoWoon miró hacia abajo en el vidpad, deslizando el dedo por la pantalla varias veces hasta que una cara apareció. Giró el vidpad y señaló al hombre en la pantalla. ―Este es Dacli Pabb. Él es un gobernador regional sobre Rigel 4. Tiene el cuello en esta mierda. Si él o cualquiera de sus hombres nos atrapa a ti, a mi o inclusive a Hoseok seremos eliminados.

―¿Estarás más cómodo si nos reunimos en Phangar? 

―Realmente?

Sehun asintió.

―No confío en nadie, excepto en los hombres en esta nave, e incluso tú solo tienes algo de mi confianza.

Sehun no se ofendió. Se sentía de la misma manera. Confiaba en RoWoon, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Confiaba en los hombres en Phangar Uno con su vida. 

―Entonces, ¿Dónde te gustaría que nos encontremos con Taeyong?

―En la Tierra.

La mandíbula de Sehun cayó.

―¿Quieres que vayamos a la Tierra? 

―Ellos no son parte de la APU. Infiernos, la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera saben que existimos. No nos darán la bienvenida si nos atrapan.

―No, pero he oído historias sobre lo que van a hacer y no estoy seguro que eso sea mucho mejor.

Garantizado, lo que les sucedió a los pocos alienígenas que fueron lo suficientemente desafortunados para ser capturados, mientras estaban en la Tierra fue leve en comparación con lo que hicieron algunas sociedades a los extranjeros, por lo que Sehun no quería correr el riesgo. Tenía suficiente en él como para pensar en eso.

―No estoy seguro de que tengamos una elección, Sehun. Simplemente no hay muchos planetas alrededor de aquí en que la APU no tenga relación.

―Jeez, escúchate a ti mismo. Esto se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en una pesadilla desde que entramos en esa repugnante prisión.

―Estás diciendo que el gobierno que rige toda la galaxia es corrupto. Sólo por hablar así podrías obtener tu culo arrojado a la cárcel. Diablos, podrías conseguir que me lleven a la cárcel solo por escucharte.

―Si tienes una idea mejor, soy todo oídos. ―Sehun resopló. No tenía una idea mejor. ―Voy a llamar a Taeyong.

―Ten cuidado con lo que dices. ―Dijo RoWoon. ―Si alguien vigila este cuadrante, podría interceptar nuestras transmisiones. No quiero que escuchen algo que no deban oír.

―See. ―Sehun se puso de pie y caminó hacia la consola de comunicación. Escribió el código de seguridad para comunicarse con Phangar Uno y luego esperó a que alguien saliera en la pantalla.

―Sehun? ―Myungsoo dijo cuando su rostro apareció. El hombre sonrió. ―Es bueno verte en una sola pieza, mi hombre. ¿Cómo está tu pareja?

Sehun miró por encima del hombro al hombre dormido. Sabía que debería haber dejado a Hoseok en la sala que les ofrecieron cuando abordaron el barco de RoWoon, pero no podía soportar la idea de separarse de su pareja. Sonrió y se volvió hacia su amigo.

―Él está bien, L. Gracias por preguntar.

―Tenemos que encontrarnos en algún momento de mañana. Sé que Ten prácticamente revienta de sus costuras por ver a su amigo.

L se rio entre dientes.

―Nos está conduciendo a la locura, en especial a Taeyong.

―Hablando del hombre, Taeyong está alrededor? 

―Sí, aquí está en alguna parte. Tienes que hablar con él? 

―Sí, ha habido un pequeño cambio en mis planes de viaje. Necesito hablar sobre mi nuevo destino de vacaciones con Taeyong.

Las cejas de L se levantaron, pero el hombre no dijo nada. Un momento después, Taeyong apareció en la pantalla. 

―Necesitas unos días más con tu pareja, Sehun?  ―La sonrisa lentamente se cayó de la cara de Taeyong mientras miraba a Sehun. ―¿Qué está mal?

―Olvidamos darle propina al portero en nuestro último viaje y ahora está echándonos fuego. _Harry Houdini_ sugirió que intente visitar su ciudad natal si queríamos un lugar tranquilo como destino, un lugar menos molesto.

Sehun oró para que Taeyong entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Había sido lo suficientemente difícil armar ese mensaje codificado en un corto período de tiempo.

No creía que nadie más entendería la referencia de Sehun con el gato de Ten, Harry Houdini, excepto Ten y Taeyong.

―Ya veo. ―Taeyong respondió. ―Estaba pensando en organizar una pequeña reunión para mañana. Y pensé en ver si los chicos y tú quisieran unírsenos.

―Supongo que podríamos hacer eso.

Taeyong frotó los dedos sobre su barbilla como si estuviera planeando cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir a continuación.

―Podríamos llegar un poco tarde. Tenemos que parar en Rigel 4. Baekho quiere revisar el motor. Dice que está sonando un poco torpe, lo que sea que signifique.

Maldita sea.

Doble maldición.

―¿Cuánto crees que podría tomarles? 

―No más de un día o dos, creo.

―Vamos a tratar de mantenernos ocupados mientras esperamos a que te unas a nosotros. ―Sehun le dio a Taeyong una mirada mordaz, esperando que el hombre entendiera. ―Simplemente no dures demasiado. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo vamos a ser capaces de quedarnos y realmente me gustaría que nos encontremos antes de que tengamos que irnos.

Date prisa.

―Manténganse a salvo.

Taeyong asintió.

―Si no te preocupes.

―Planeo mostrarle a Hoseok la moonlight de Phangar.

Taeyong asintió de nuevo, y luego la pantalla se oscureció. Sehun soltó el aliento y se volvió hacia RoWoon.

―Taeyong y los demás se encontrarán con nosotros en la Tierra en un par de días.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Preguntó RoWoon. ―No entendí ni una palabra de lo que acabas de decir. ¿Y quién diablos es Harry Houdini? 

―El gato de Ten.

RoWoon parpadeó.

―Está bien, y quién es Ten? 

―El compañero de Taeyong, su compañero humano. Ten fue secuestrado y llevado a Rigel 4, donde Taeyong lo compró en una casa de subastas. Al principio, solo estaba buscando una mascota, pero una vez que descubrió que Ten era su compañero, no había manera de que pudiera dejar a Ten atrás.

―No, por supuesto que no. ―RoWoon frunció el ceño. ―Una casa de subastas en Rigel 4? 

Sehun asintió.

―Ten estaba programado para ser vendido a un hombre llamado Karan. Cuando Taeyong lo compró en su lugar, Karan se enojó. Nos siguió a la Tierra y secuestró a Hoseok. Así es como todo este lío empezó.

―¿Por qué secuestrar a Hoseok si era a Ten al que quería tanto? ―RoWoon preguntó. ―¿Por qué llevarse a Hoseok después?

―Ten había sido reclamado y marcado por Taeyong en ese momento. No podía ser vendido sin documentos de propiedad, que era lo que Karan estaba haciendo. Tomó a Hoseok porque él era un ser humano no reclamado. Lo seguí a un bar en Churyn, donde vendió a Hoseok a Ulfar. Y ahí es donde te conocí.

―Entonces, tal vez tenemos que empezar a buscar a esta persona Karan y ver lo que toca en todo esto.

Sehun negó con la cabeza. 

―Taeyong me aseguró que Karan no secuestraría a nadie permanentemente. ―Sehun no podía dejar de sonreír por eso. Se estuvo riendo como un tonto cuando Taeyong le mostró el video donde Melakon tomaba la vida de Karan la última vez que hablaron. Era la prueba de que el hombre no perjudicaría a nadie más. ―En el proceso fue capaz de rescatar a dos seres humanos que estaban a la espera de ser vendidos por Karan.

―¿Dónde están?

―Taeyong me dijo que los llevó de vuelta a Phangar donde podrían ser protegidos hasta que o bien encontraran un propietario o un compañero.

RoWoon volvió a su consola, escribiendo algunas palabras en el teclado.

―¿Es posible conseguir sus nombres y descripciones? Teniendo en cuenta el negocio en que este Karan estaba, quiero ver si los dos hombres que Taeyong rescató están en esta base de datos que encontramos en la vidpad. Nos puede dar una idea un poco mayor de cuán extensa es esta cosa.

―¿Crees que podrían estar ahí?

RoWoon se encogió de hombros.

―Hay una base de datos aquí para los combatientes y los esclavos. Cada entrada incluye cuando el luchador o el esclavo llegaron, un examen físico detallado, y lo mucho que se cree que valen en el mercado negro.

―¿Estoy allí? 

―Ya me fijé en eso y tú y yo estamos ahí. ―RoWoon disparó. Sehun frunció el ceño. ―Aparentemente, eres digno de más créditos de lo que yo.

―Gané más peleas.

―Sólo porque te pusieron en más peleas de jaula. Hubiera ganado igual cantidad que las que tuviste si me hubieran hecho luchar más veces.

Sehun rio. 

―Estás cabreado porque no te viste obligado a luchar tan a menudo como yo? 

―No, estoy cabreado porque eres digno de trescientos mil créditos y yo valgo la mitad de eso.

Sehun tragó saliva. 

―¿Cuánto?

―Tres mil créditos.

Maldición, podrían entregarme esa cantidad de dinero. Esa era una gran cantidad de créditos. 

―Y eso es sólo porque yo gané las peleas? 

―Voy a mirar en él un poco más, pero creo que es porque hiciste ganar a los otros con las peleas. Tú, Sehun, no otra persona. Eres un Phangar, una de las razas más temidas de la galaxia, y alguien te tenía luchando por ellos, y ganabas peleas con otros mucho más grandes que tú.

Sehun se reclinó en su silla, los pensamientos que estaban empezando a formarse sobre su raza a través de su mente no le agradaban. Si él obtuvo un alto nivel de créditos porque era un Phangar obligado a luchar en las peleas en jaula, entonces tendría sentido de que las personas que lo habían capturado irían tras otro Phangar para reemplazarlo ahora que se había escapado.

―Tenemos que llegar a mi nave, ―dijo mientras se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la consola de comunicaciones. ―Si Karan estaba trabajando con estos pendejos, entonces probablemente les contó todo acerca de Taeyong y los otros en nuestra nave. Y si tienes razón y yo valgo tantos créditos por ser un Phangar obligado a luchar, todo el mundo en mi nave están muy jodidos.

―Todos son de Phangar? 

―No todos, pero los suficientes para hacer que valiera la pena que alguien golpeara la nave y tratara de tomar a todo el mundo cautivo. ―Sehun habló mientras daba un puñetazo marcando el código de seguridad para contactarse con Taeyong. ― Lee Taeyong es probablemente uno de los más fuertes que Phangar alguna vez haya tenido. Si toman a su compañero de rehén, tendrán un luchador que lo diezmará a cualquier oponente con quien luche sólo por una visión de Ten.

El hombre era loco y posesivo. Podría valer la pena emplear un par de cientos de miles de créditos en eso. Taeyong vale millones.

La preocupación arrugó la frente de Sehun cuando su llamada no fue contestada inmediatamente. El código de seguridad que había escrito dejaría que cualquiera en el puente supiera que era él. Cada miembro de la tripulación tenía uno que era específico para ellos.

Ellos nunca se lo dieron a nadie. Era una de sus medidas de mantener segura la comunicación con los de la nave.

―No contestan.

―Podrían simplemente estar fuera de rango, Sehun.

Las manos de Sehun se apretaron para evitar destrozar la consola.

―O podrían estar bajo ataque.

―Nos tomaría al menos diez horas llegar a Rigel 4, y veinte horas llegar a la Tierra. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Sehun se frotó los dedos sobre los ojos, el dolor detrás de ellos era cada vez mayor hasta que sus ojos ardían. 

―Llévanos a Rigel 4.

―Sabes que probablemente están buscándonos.

―Lo sé. ―Sehun hizo una mueca, su estómago se sentía con náuseas ante la idea a lo que podrían estar dirigiéndose. ―No puedo dejarlos entrar a una trampa, no si puedo detenerlos.

―Te entiendo. ―RoWoon golpeó unos pocos botones en la consola de navegación, poniendo sus nuevas coordenadas. ―Está bien, estamos en camino. Deberíamos llegar al cuadrante Rigel 4 en poco menos de ocho horas, en diez horas a lo mucho. ―RoWoon miró hacia arriba, su mirada simpática, y crítica. ―¿Por qué no vas a descansar algo? Te avisaré cuando estemos cerca.

Sehun se pasó la mano por la cara y luego a lo largo de la parte superior de la cabeza.

Estaba tan agotado que sus ojos le dolían. Dormir sonaba fantástico, y aún así…. 

―No estoy seguro de que pueda descansar bien ahora.

―No, pero creo que podrías utilizar un poco de tiempo con tu pareja, y estoy seguro que podría aprovechar un poco de tranquilidad contigo.

―Todavía tengo que tratar de ponerme en contacto con Taeyong y los otros. ―Dijo Sehun desesperadamente, quería algo de tiempo uno―a―uno con Hoseok, pero advertirles a sus amigos del posible peligro parecía casi igual de importante.

―Tienes que descansar un poco, Sehun. Te estás durmiendo sobre tus pies, ―RoWoon insistió. ―Anda. Voy a seguir intentando contactarlos.

―¿Qué pasa contigo?

La esquina de la boca de RoWoon se inclinó hacia arriba.

―Yo no tuve que luchar tantas peleas como tú ¿recuerdas? Estaré bien por un tiempo.

Sehun no pudo evitar el bostezo que estiró su boca abierta. Descansar sonaba bien. Descansar con Hoseok sonaba incluso mejor. 

―Me llamarás si consigues contactar con Taeyong? 

―Inmediatamente.

―Está bien, tú ganas.

―Generalmente lo hago.

Sehun se rio entre dientes mientras se alejaba y se acercó a tomar a Hoseok en sus brazos. El pequeño hombre luchó por un momento y luego resopló mientras se inclinaba hacia Sehun. Un suspiro suavizó sus facciones cuando volvió el rostro hacia Sehun y resoplando volvió a dormir.

Sehun llevó a Hoseok por el pasillo hasta la habitación a la que habían sido asignados mientras estaban en el barco. No podía esperar a regresar a sus habitaciones de nuevo en Phangar Uno. Quería compartir su espacio con su compañero, algo que nunca había tenido antes. Él era por lo general una persona muy privada, prefiriendo un espacio propio. Compartir sería nuevo para él, pero le dio la bienvenida.

Si pudiera conseguir llevar a Hoseok a salvo a su nave.

Sehun golpeó el lector de palma para abrir la puerta y entró en la pequeña habitación. Era pequeña, pero tenía una puerta que se cerraba, lo que la hacía privada. Eso era todo lo que Sehun necesitaba, eso y una cama grande para acurrucarse con su compañero.

Puso a Hoseok abajo en la estrecha litera empotrada en la pared y con cuidado fue despojándolo del traje antes de meterlo debajo de las mantas.

Después de asegurarse que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, Sehun se despojó de sus propias ropas, cogió su pistola y la deslizó debajo de la almohada, y luego se metió en la cama al lado de Hoseok.

El suspiro que salió de sus labios cuando finalmente tuvo a Hoseok en sus brazos lo sorprendió. No era alguien de suspiros, pero había algo tan satisfactorio sobre la celebración de su compañero. Quizás RoWoon tenía algo de razón cuando dijo que simplemente necesitaba acurrucarse con Hoseok por un tiempo.

La manera en que Hoseok se movió contra él, inclinándose más cerca como si necesitara el estrecho contacto con Sehun, era una mejor razón para sentirse satisfecho. Después de todo lo que Hoseok había pasado, Sehun nunca esperó que llegaría a tener esa cercanía con su compañero. Esperaba que Hoseok tuviera miedo de cualquier contacto cercano. El hombre no sólo parecía no tener miedo, sino que buscó a Sehun.

Sehun alisó su mano sobre la cabeza de Hoseok y luego por su espalda desnuda. La piel del hombre era suave y sedosa. Simplemente tocar a Hoseok le trajo a Sehun paz, algo que normalmente sólo encontraba cuando estaba de vuelta en su casa en Phangar.

Tenerlo aquí, ahora, era increíble, pero no era algo que Sehun quería expresar en cualquier momento próximo. Hoseok era una maravilla. Sehun solo esperaba tener el tiempo y las palabras para expresarle al hombrecillo lo mucho que significaba para él.

Hoseok no era sólo su compañero. Era el motivo de Sehun para respirar.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoseok despertó caliente, se acurrucó contra el costado de Sehun, sintiéndose en la gran vida con los brazos del hombre envueltos apretadamente a su alrededor, incluso en el sueño. Cada vez que Hoseok intentó ceder, los brazos se apretaron. Hoseok imaginó que iba a estar allí por un tiempo o al menos hasta que el hombre se despertara.

Él suspiró feliz, el almizclado aroma masculino de Sehun llenando sus sentidos.

Hoseok volvió la cabeza y frotó la nariz contra la piel caliente de Sehun e inhaló, queriendo un aroma más profundo.

Dios, amaba la forma en que el hombre olía. Nadie en la Tierra o en el espacio olía tan delicioso como Sehun. Hoseok sintió el roce contra el Phangar hasta que olía a él en todo el cuerpo. Se conformó con frotar la mejilla a lo largo de pecho de Sehun.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, mascota? 

Hoseok se congeló. La voz de Sehun estaba tranquilo, divertido, pero Hoseok todavía sentía vergüenza de ser atrapado frotándose contra el hombre.

―Nada.

―Nada? 

Hoseok gritó cuando lo rodó sobre su espalda, con los brazos inmovilizados sobre su cabeza. La sonrisa lasciva en el rostro de Sehun lo ponía nervioso, y anticipando lo que el guapo alien haría a continuación. Su respiración se enganchó en la garganta cuando Sehun se inclinó y frotó sus mejillas juntas. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

―Sehun, ―Gimió cuando el olor único del hombre le rodeaba antes de hundirse en su piel. Hoseok espera que nunca se fuera. Quería ser marcado por el olor de Sehun. Él quería que todos supieran que él pertenecía a Sehun.

―¿Quieres mi olor en ti, mascota? 

―Sí.

Hoseok no tenía ningún problema en admitirlo, no importa lo avergonzado que pudiera estar. El hombre se frotaba contra él, el gesto comenzaba a bajar todo su cuerpo hasta que Sehun estuvo sobre la parte superior de Hoseok, frotando sus cuerpos juntos.

No había duda de cuánto Sehun disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo. La tubería de acero que presionaba contra el abdomen de Hoseok era testimonio de que el hombre estaba entusiasmo.

Hoseok saltó cuando su polla y bolas de repente fueron agarradas en una gran mano. Él gimió y apretó la cabeza en la almohada cuando su polla se interesó en esa mano y hasta que se endureció. Los pocos trazos que Sehun le dio a su erección sólo lo hizo más difícil, y más caliente.

Hoseok gritó cuando fue repentinamente levantado en el aire y cubriendo el cuerpo de Sehun. Aterrizó con las manos y las rodillas a ambos lados del gran cuerpo de Sehun. Todo el aire salió apresurado de los pulmones de Hoseok mientras miraba hacia abajo entre su cuerpo y el de Sehun y vio al hombre sonriendo hacia él.

―Oh Dios! 

Una onda de luz patinó sobre la piel de Hoseok cuando Sehun lamió muy cuidadosamente los dedos. Se estremeció cuando se mudaron de su línea de visión y luego rozaron su entrada sensible. Sus ojos cerrados y los labios se separaron cuando un dedo se deslizó dentro de él.

La quemadura fue intensa, pero olvidada en un instante cuando Sehun tragó su polla hasta la raíz. Hoseok no sabía si empujar de nuevo en los dedos de Sehun o ir hacia adelante y conducir su polla en la caliente boca del hombre.

Sus ojos quedaron en blanco cuando Sehun sacó su dedo y lo reemplazó con una gran polla. Él se echó hacia atrás y fue empalado en la polla de Sehun en un fluido movimiento. Sus ojos se cruzaron mientras se llenó casi más allá de la sensación buena. Él jadeaba pesadamente y se aferró a los hombros de Sehun mientras trataba de llevar vivificante aire a sus pulmones.

Él quería venirse, por dios que quería venirse, pero Hoseok se concentró para durar el mayor tiempo posible. Se agarró a la pequeña cantidad de control que le quedaba y se aferró a él con mano de hierro.

Sehun se enterró tan profundo dentro de él que Hoseok juraría que eran una sola persona, sin principio ni fin. Sus dedos se cerraron en las sabanas cuando Sehun pateó para separar más las piernas con las rodillas. Piel golpeó contra piel, el sonido apasionado haciendo eco a través de la habitación con Hoseok manteniendo los ojos cerrados, luchando contra su orgasmo. Fue extremadamente difícil cuando la polla de Sehun se deslizó sobre su lugar dulce con cada, maldito golpe.

―Mi mascota, ―Sehun gruñó. ―Mi compañero.

―Sii.

Hoseok acordó fácilmente mientras se mecía de nuevo para reunirse con interés con cada empuje de Sehun. Los ojos de Sehun se oscurecieron mientras gruñía y les rodaba hasta el borde de la cama. Hoseok se rio y agarró al hombre corpulento cuando se puso de pie, Hoseok todavía empalado en su polla. Se inclinó, acariciando la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Sehun lamiendo una línea a través de la garganta del hombre.

―Compañero.

Hoseok podía oír la leve grieta en la voz de Sehun. Las manos de Sehun agarraron las nalgas de Hoseok, sosteniéndolo apretado. Los ojos de Sehun se volvieron negros mientras vagaron por Hoseok, sobre la suave piel entre la garganta y el hombro.

Hoseok parpadeó y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a Sehun. Hoseok sabía que su control se había ido cuando Sehun rugió y se corrió en su culo. Algo en el extremo de la polla de Sehun se agrandó y se unió a la próstata de Hoseok, enviando ondas de placer en cascada sobre Hoseok. Al mismo tiempo, sus dientes se hundieron en la garganta de Hoseok. 

Hoseok ni siquiera tuvo que tocar su polla. El acto de ser reclamado por el hombre poderoso lo tuvo gritando mientras su semilla brotaba en un pulso palpitante tras otro.

Sehun aulló, tirando a Hoseok detrás sobre su eje mientras mecánicamente golpeaba sus caderas hacia delante, conduciendo su polla profundo dentro de Hoseok una y otra vez. Las olas de éxtasis se estrellaron a través de Hoseok con la palpitante polla de Sehun en su culo, el hombre se aquietó cuando disparó chorro tras chorro de líquido caliente en Hoseok.

Hoseok cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sehun mientras trataba de empezar a respirar de nuevo. Puede que sea imposible.

Sehun se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento mientras sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Hoseok. Cuando su compañero se liberó, Hoseok gimió. Sintió a Sehun caminar por la habitación y bajarlo de nuevo en la litera. Él gimió en protesta cuando Sehun se alejó hasta que sintió la mano del hombre sobre el lado de su cara.

―Shh mascota, ya vuelvo.

Fiel a su palabra, Sehun estuvo de vuelta en un momento. Hoseok abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo húmedo golpear entre sus nalgas. Su rostro enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta que Sehun lo estaba limpiando.

―No te avergüences mascota. ―Sehun tocó a Hoseok en la punta de la nariz con el dedo. ―Es mi deber y mi alegría cuidar de tí.

―Aún así es embarazoso.

―No hay nada vergonzoso entre nosotros, Hoseok. Eres mi compañero. Eso significa que compartimos todo, lo bueno y lo malo.

Hoseok no estaba tan seguro de eso. Había visto un montón de gente decir palabras así y luego cambiar de opinión cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles. El divorcio era una epidemia en la Tierra.

―Y cómo limpiar el semen fuera de entre mis nalgas cae en esa categoría? 

Sehun sonrió mientras envolvía su cola alrededor del muslo de su compañero, la punta cepillando las bolas de Hoseok, haciendo gemir a Hoseok. 

―Eso sin duda, cae en la categoría de lo bueno. Significa que acabo de hacerlo bien en tí.

―Vale. ―Hoseok no podía discutir con eso, pero aún así.... ―¿Qué es exactamente aparearse con un Phangar?

―Eres mi razón para vivir. ―Sehun contestó sin perder el ritmo. ―Los mundos te verán como mi mascota. Sé que eres mi compañero. Mis amigos sabrán que tú eres mi compañero. Incluso en nuestro mundo hogar, estarás en alta estima como el compañero reclamado de un Phangar. Por desgracia, sólo unas cuantas razas reconocen un vínculo de pareja con los humanos. La mayoría solo lo ven como un mero esclavo. Para mantenerte seguro, debemos dejar que piensen eso.

Hoseok recordaba vagamente a Ten diciendo algo acerca de eso, pero él simplemente no podía recordar lo que había dicho. Parecía otra vida. 

―¿Qué significa eso? ―Casi tenía miedo de preguntar, pero la necesidad de saber era más fuerte.

―Para el mundo exterior siempre serás mi mascota. ―Sehun tomó un profundo aliento y lo dejó escapar lentamente. Hoseok podía sentir la tensión agruparse en los músculos del cuerpo de Sehun. ―Estás en un mundo que no entienden, y no quiero que nada te suceda. Hay reglas que debes seguir, mascota, reglas que te mantendrán seguro.

―¿Qué tipo de reglas? 

Los dedos de Sehun rozaron la garganta de Hoseok. Se habría molestado por las palabras de Sehun si no hubiera visto la necesidad profunda en los ojos de oro del hombre.

―Por ahora, usaras mi collar, pero me gustaría marcarte permanentemente por lo que nadie podría alejarte de mí. Es en contra de las leyes de la APU tomar una mascota marcada.

La frente de Hoseok se arrugó. 

―¿Cómo podrían saberlo? 

―Una marca se codifica tanto con tu ADN como con el mío. A medida que tu dueño, tenga la opción de hacer la marca temporal, lo que significa que podría ser modificada si eres vendido a otra persona. O puedo hacerlo permanente, en cuyo caso nunca podrás ser vendido a ningún otro.

―Permanente. ―Dijo Hoseok rápidamente. ―Voto por que sea permanente.

Los labios de Sehun se levantaron. 

―Será permanente, mascota.

Hoseok rodó hacia Sehun, enterrando la cara contra el muslo desnudo del hombre. Ser la mascota de un hombre lobo alienígena del espacio exterior ni siquiera había sido un punto en su lista de fantasía, pero que prefería más que el ser un esclavo de alguien.

―Dime sobre tu mundo, tu casa.

―Nuestro mundo natal, mascota.

Hoseok sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su compañero.

―Dime sobre nuestro mundo natal.

―¿Qué te gustaría saber, mascota? 

―Dijiste que tiene tres lunas? 

―Sí. ―Sehun se detuvo y se volvió hacia la puerta cuando un pitido de luz sonó. Agarró una pila de ropa, arrojando un traje a Hoseok. ―Vístete mascota. Deprisa.

Hoseok se apresuró a entrar en su mono, recordando lo que dijo RoWoon acerca del botón en la parte superior que hizo el traje encajar en su cuerpo más pequeño. Para el momento en que el traje había tomado su forma delgada, Sehun estaba de pie frente a él, totalmente vestido y armado.

Hoseok tragó saliva mientras miraba la pistola atada a la cintura de Sehun. 

―Estás esperando problemas? 

―Siempre espero problemas, mascota.

Hoseok frunció el ceño, con un ligero dolor palpitante en el pecho.

―Eso no suena como una buena manera de vivir?

―Puede ser, pero me ha mantenido con vida.

A Hoseok le gustaba eso incluso menos. La tristeza que se hinchó dentro de él cuando pensó en la vida que su pareja debe haber vivido casi hizo que sus rodillas cedieran.

―Lo siento.

―No lo hagas. ―La sonrisa de Sehun hizo que Hoseok se preguntara cómo el hombre podría ver la vida de una manera tan alegre cuando él siempre tenía que estar en guardia.

―Te tengo. Eso hace que todo valiera la pena en ella.

Hoseok tenía un deseo loco de advertir al chico de no decir eso. Y entonces él consideró cómo se sentiría si perdía a Sehun y ese impulso huyó como si estuviera en llamas. La necesidad de aferrarse a Sehun era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido alguna vez. No era sólo que Sehun lo protegía o fuera bueno en la cama. El pecho de Hoseok le dolía realmente, si pensaba que Sehun no estaría cerca.

No quería pensar en ello.

―¿Qué fue ese pitido de antes? ―Preguntó en su lugar.

Sehun se puso rígido, la sonrisa cayó de sus labios.

―RoWoon me necesita en el puente. Probablemente hemos llegado a Rigel 4.

―Rigel 4? 

―Es un planeta en el medio del sistema de Vyer. Es el lugar donde Taeyong encontró a Ten.

El estómago de Hoseok se apretó.

―En la casa de subastas? 

―Mientras que Rigel 4 está bajo control de la Alianza de los Planetas Unidos, los de autoridad tienden a mirar en otra dirección cuando esas reglas son violadas.

―Argumentan que eso es contrario a la ley, pero parece que a los legisladores no les importa lo que le sucede a su gente. La historia parecía ser la misma aquí y en la Tierra. El dinero forraba los bolsillos de la gente y el que tenía el oro hacia las reglas.

Sehun bufó groseramente. 

―Creo que los legisladores están hasta el cuello en esta mierda.

Las cejas de Hoseok se dispararon. 

―Realmente? ―Susurró con una buena dosis de temor en su voz. Con todo lo que había oído hablar de la Alianza de Planetas Unidos, eso no podía ser bueno.

Antes de que Sehun pudiera responder, el pitido sonó de nuevo. Sehun suspiró y alcanzando la mano de Hoseok le llevó hacia la puerta, que sorprendentemente se deslizó hacia los lados para abrirse.

―Vamos. Tenemos que llegar al puente.

―Nosotros? ―Hoseok preguntó mientras seguía al hombre.

―Bueno, no pensaste que iba a dejarte atrás, o si? 

―Dijiste algo acerca de que las mascotas tienen reglas. Yo no sabía si yo tenía permitido ir contigo.

―No tienes permitido estar lejos de mí.

Eso sonaba mucho mejor que el escenario que había estado pasando por la mente de Hoseok. Tenía visiones de estar atrapado en la nave con Bochum.

Hoseok no sabía de qué se trataba exactamente, pero no le gustaba el tipo. No quería quedarse con él.

El puente estaba ocupado con la actividad. RoWoon y Bochum estaban inclinados sobre una consola, cosas destellaban en la pantalla. Había un hombre tocando los botones en otra consola. Un cuarto hombre estaba de pie cerca de la puerta. Ninguno de ellos le dio una sensación cálida pero sí difusa.

―Estamos a punto de atracar en el puerto espacial, ―RoWoon dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba. ―Quería que lo supieran.

―¿Fuiste capaz de ponerte en contacto con Taeyong? 

―No. ―RoWoon negó con la cabeza. ―Pero sospecho que están aquí en algún lugar de Rigel 4.

Hoseok miró entre los dos hombres cuando Sehun ladeó la cabeza. Ya se estaba perdiendo un poco con todo lo que pasaba sucesivamente.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―Preguntó Sehun.

RoWoon señaló la pantalla delante de él. 

―Porque tu nave está registrada como que atracó hace tres horas. No se han ido.

Los ojos de Sehun se estrecharon cuando cayeron en la consola frente a RoWoon.

―Hackeaste el sistema de seguridad? 

―Diablos sí, ―RoWoon resopló.

―¿No hay ningún informe de ellos en custodia? 

―En el muelle de espacio no, pero este sistema de seguridad está en la casa solamente. Ello no excede de aquí, así que podrían haber sido capturados una vez que dejaron el lugar.

―Maldita sea.

―¿Qué significa eso, Sehun? ―Preguntó Hoseok. Estaban hablando en un idioma del que no tenía ni idea ―Hablan el idioma de ciencia ficción de otro mundo.

―Significa que Taeyong y los otros podrían haber sido detenidos después de dejar el muelle espacial o que pudieran estar esperándonos en algún lugar del puerto espacial.

―No puedes ponerte en contacto con ellos? 

¿Dónde estaba su teléfono celular cuando necesitaba uno?

―No, Mascota. No hemos sido capaces de entrar en contacto con ellos hace varias horas. Creemos que cualquiera de sus comunicadores fueron saboteados o están huyendo y no pueden ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

―Entonces... ― Hoseok miró a la pantalla en la que todo el mundo parecía tan interesado. ―Si su nave muestra una entrada en el equipo y no están respondiendo al que trate de ponerse en contacto con ellos, es que probablemente estén huyendo, ¿no es así?

―Probablemente.

―Bueno, eso no es bueno.

―En realidad no. ―Los labios de Sehun se curvaron en una mueca. ―Necesito estar cerca de mi nave y ver si alguien anda alrededor.

―Como alguno de los miembros de la tripulación? ―Preguntó RoWoon.

―Cualquier persona, en realidad, ―Sehun contestó. ―Necesito ver si alguien está vigilando la nave.

―Y si lo hacen?

Las cejas de Sehun se encontraron en una línea recta, enviando un estremecimiento en la columna de Hoseok. 

―Entonces vigilaremos a los vigilantes.  


	12. Chapter 12

El puerto espacial estaba lleno de actividad, como siempre, de día o de noche. Rigel 4 tenía una reputación en toda la galaxia como el lugar al que ir para aquellos que querían una aventura. No importaba si alguien buscaba el juego de mesas en uno de los muchos casinos ensuciando el planeta, o en busca de un compañero para pasar la noche en el barrio rojo. Rigel 4 tenía todo. Incluso tenía casas de subastas que se ocupaban en la venta ilegal de seres humanos que habían sido secuestrados desde la Tierra.

Sehun sabía que RoWoon y los demás estaban haciendo su camino a través del puerto espacial como lo hacían ellos. Los hombres fueron repartidos, algunos caminando en parejas, otros caminando solos. No querían ser vistos juntos en el caso que necesitasen separarse y reagruparse luego. Dejar a Hoseok andar a pie por sí mismo no era una opción.

Sehun mantuvo un férreo control sobre la correa adjunta al cuello de Hoseok mientras desembarcaban de la nave de RoWoon. Conseguir que el hombre accediera a llevar la correa había sido más difícil que luchar en un torneo. Hoseok se había enfurecido cuando se enteró de que los animales domésticos eran llevados alrededor de esa manera. Le había ladrado a Sehun como un perro y luego se mantuvo en silencio. No había dicho una palabra desde entonces. Sehun sabía que tendría que dar algunas disculpas una vez que estuvieran solos, si es que tenían la oportunidad de estar solos.

La aprehensión que apretaba en sus entrañas lo tenía en el borde. Sabía que caminaban hacia una trampa. Lo que no sabía era de qué dirección venía, y eso hacía difícil detectarla.

―Despacio mascota, ―Sehun murmuró en voz baja cuando vio que dos guardias de seguridad se dirigían en su dirección. No creía que habían sido vistos, sin embargo, pero era obvio que los hombres estaban buscando a alguien por el camino y trataban de mirar a la multitud de personas en el amplio corredor. Sehun se daba cuenta de que podría estar exagerando. Los guardias puede que ni siquiera estuvieran buscándolo o a Hoseok, pero lo dudaba. Su suerte en los últimos tiempos no se había quedado en una buena dirección.

―Por este lado. ―Sehun dio un pequeño tirón a la correa, haciendo una mueca cuando Hoseok le disparó una mirada helada. Sí, él iba a pagar por eso. Aún así, haría todo lo que tuviera que hacer para mantener a su compañero seguro, incluso si eso significaba tratarlo como un perro, como Hoseok dijo.

El puerto espacial se estableció en forma de estrella. Las pistas de aterrizaje estaban en el medio de la estación en el nivel superior. Por encima de eso estaban las oficinas de administración, las costumbres, la seguridad y la bahía médica. Los pisos de debajo del muelle espacial se llenaban de tiendas, lugares de entretenimiento, y lugares para dormir.

Sehun llevó a Hoseok hacia la hilera de tiendas que se alineaba a uno de los corredores, con la esperanza de perder a los oficiales de seguridad en la multitud de personas que iban y venían.

Incluso dejó caer los hombros y agachó la cabeza para parecer no tan alto. Con esa altura, fácilmente podría ser reconocido en una multitud, bueno, siempre y cuando la multitud no fuera un grupo de Phangars, porque entonces se veía como todos los demás.

Sehun dio la vuelta cuando Hoseok se detuvo de repente. 

―Hoseok, ¿Qué ocurre? ―El rostro del hombre había palidecido mientras miraba hacia la multitud. Sehun siguió la dirección de su mirada, confundido cuando no pudo determinar exactamente lo que tenía a Hoseok tan molesto. ―¿Mascota?

―Es Harry.

La ceja de Sehun subió una fracción. 

―Harry? 

―Harry Houdini. ―Hoseok miró a Sehun y luego señaló a la ventana de una tienda a través de la pasarela de ellos. ―El gato de Ten.

Los ojos de Sehun se fijaron en la ventana que Hoseok había indicado. Había una criatura peluda negra en una jaula de oro en la ventana. Sehun no recordaba al gato así que no podía saber si era de Ten o no. Había estado demasiado aturdido al encontrar a su pareja para preocuparse por la bola de pelo de algún terrícola.

Además, ¿por qué el gato de Ten estaba en el escaparate de una tienda de curiosidades? Sehun tiró de la correa de Hoseok mientras se dirigía en esa dirección, con la intención de responder a esta cuestión. Hoseok debe haber olvidado su ira anterior mientras se apresuraba a seguir a Sehun, caminando sólo un paso detrás de él como Sehun le había instruido que necesitaba hacer mientras estuvieran en público. No quería que nadie piense que Hoseok no le pertenecía.

Tan pronto como entraron en la tienda Sehun se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de chatarra. Bueno, lo que él consideraba basura. La mayoría de la gente vería las baratijas y vería probabilidades que terminarían en todos los planetas de la galaxia conocidos como novedades, y mucho más que probable que pagaran el precio exuberante que el dueño de la tienda estaba pidiendo sólo para tener un recuerdo inusual.

Sólo había un recuerdo que a Sehun le interesaba, y era pequeña y negra maullando con su cabecita peluda agachada. También había cogido toda la atención de Hoseok. El hombre corrió hacia adelante, metiendo sus dedos entre las barras de la jaula mientras le cantaba al felino.

El dueño de la tienda salió de la habitación de atrás por el agudo ruido sin sentido, sus ojos se abrieron cuando cayeron en Sehun.

―Bienvenido.

Sehun niveló su mirada en el corto tendedero.

―De dónde has sacado este gato?

―Fue adquirida de un viajero a Rigel 4 que ya no podía cuidar de él. ―El hombrecito regordete sonrió mientras se apresuraba hacia la jaula de oro. Empezó a abrir la puerta, pero Harry se agachó y le siseó. El hombre le dio a Sehun una mirada nerviosa. ―Los felinos de la Tierra pueden ser muy peligrosos. Pienso que sería mejor si se deja en su jaula.

―Y yo creo que sería mejor si me dijeras de donde lo has sacado. ―Sehun entrecerró los ojos con un brillo amenazador. ―¿De dónde realmente lo obtuviste?

―Fue vendido a mí por un viajero que estaba...

Sehun lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie entrando. Luego se volvió y agarró al tendedero alrededor de la garganta, levantándolo varias pulgadas del piso lo atrajo nariz contra nariz.

―¿De dónde viene originalmente el puto gato? ―Dijo.

Una voz desde el fondo de la tienda dijo: 

―Probablemente de su madre y su padre, pero yo lo obtuve de la Protectora de Animales del CCS.

―TEN! ―Hoseok gritó mientras se disparaba a través de la tienda a los brazos de un terrícola.

Sehun gruñó y comenzó a cambiar hasta que vio a Taeyong dar un paso fuera de la trastienda detrás de Ten. Cuando Taeyong arqueó una ceja, Sehun bajó al comerciante de vuelta al suelo y lo dejó en libertad.

―Estoy apenado.

―Sí. ―El hombre se ahogó mientras se frotaba la garganta. ―No hay problema. ―Sus ojos dispararon dagas a Sehun antes de pasar por delante de él hacia la puerta abierta. ―Necesitamos salir de la vista antes de que la seguridad pase. Todavía están haciendo sweeps.

Sehun miró a Taeyong. 

―Sweeps? 

Su comandante asintió y luego hizo un gesto hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda con su cabeza. Sehun se acercó y sacó a Hoseok de los brazos de Ten, empujando a ambos hombres rebotando frente a él mientras seguía después Taeyong. Casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando el tendedero salió corriendo tras él, sosteniendo en sus manos la jaula de oro de Harry.

―Por favor, debe darse prisa. ―El hombre insistió.

Sehun frunció el ceño mientras entraba en la habitación de atrás y no pudo detectar de inmediato a su compañero. La habitación parecía como cualquier otro espacio de almacenamiento con cajas apiladas prácticamente en todas partes. Había filas de estanterías metálicas, la mayoría de ellos llenos con más cajas y algunos jarrones.

No fue sino hasta que Sehun alcanzó el extremo posterior de la sala de almacenamiento que se dio cuenta de que era tan especial acerca de la habitación, y donde su compañero había desaparecido.

La mandíbula de Sehun cayó mientras salía por la puerta que había sido escondida detrás de una de las estanterías y entró a una habitación mucho más grande que la que acababa de dejar, lo cual era bueno teniendo en cuenta que todos los miembros de su tripulación estaban ahí dentro.

Un pequeño hombre delgado con el pelo azul y gafas sentado en una pequeña mesa en el extremo de la habitación. Llevaba un traje de calidad de clase superior, dando la impresión de que él no era alguien con quien se podía jugar. Estaba ocupado tecleando en un vidpad.

―¿Quién es el del traje? 

Taeyong rio. 

―Lo creas o no, él es un inspector de aduanas. Estaba esperando por nosotros cuando atracamos y luego nos trajo aquí.

―¿Fue el responsable del gatito en la ventana? 

―No, eso fue idea de Ten. Estaba bastante seguro de que Hoseok entendería que Harry era una señal.

―Estuvo en lo cierto. ―En realidad Sehun estaba impresionado, y confuso como el infierno. ―Hay alguna razón, para que un inspector de aduanas de Rigel 4 estuviera esperando por ti? 

Además de lo obvio?

―Nos hemos reunido antes cuando compré a Ten en la casa de subastas. Karan presentó una reclamación en Ten y yo fui detenido cuando trataba de salir. Chani es el inspector de aduanas que me interrogó.

―Bueno obviamente te dejó ir. ―dijo Sehun. ―Trajiste de vuelta a Ten a la nave.

―Él estaba más interesado en el nombre que era capaz de suministrar en ese momento. ―Taeyong debe haber visto la confusión que Sehun sentía porque el hombre suspiró. 

―Uno De los dos guardias que Karan mató cuando llegó a recoger a Ten era el primo de Chani. Una vez que he proporcionado el nombre de Karan, Chani no tenía interés en mí o mi nueva mascota.

―¿Está bien, y está aquí ahora por qué? 

―He oído que la nave de Taeyong estaba atracando y usé mi autorización de seguridad para evitar que sea detenido. ―El pequeño hombre azul dijo mientras levantó la vista de su vidpad. ―Karan se deslizó a través de mis dedos, pero dejó un rastro que está llevando directo a la parte superior de la APU. Desde que corrió la voz a todos los puestos de avanzada de que eras buscado por escapar de una prisión donde Karan organizó peleas de jaula, y Taeyong fue catalogado como uno de sus socios conocidos, esperaba que pudieras saber dónde estaba.

Sehun se llevó la mano al pecho. 

―¿Yo?

―Sí, toda la Fuerza de Seguridad de la Alianza de Planetas Unidos está buscándote. ―El hombre azul silbó, sacudiendo la cabeza. ―No sé a quién has enojado, pero podrían despedirme si me ven contigo.

Los ojos de Sehun se estrecharon. Chani levantó la mano fina como si eso pudiera aplacar a Sehun. 

―Si quisiera entregarte, no habría arreglado para que mi tío los oculte aquí.

―El tendedero es tu tío? 

Chani asintió. 

―El hombre que Karan mató era su hijo.

―Lo siento.

―Ustedes no lo hicieron. ―Chani sonrió débilmente. ―Después de que mi investigación sobre la muerte de mi primo fue cerrada, empecé a investigar cosas detrás de las escenas. Tuve la oportunidad de descubrir evidencia de que hay un gran mercado de esclavos que abarca la galaxia conocida.

―¿Y no has llevado esta información a las autoridades? ―Sehun espetó. Si lo hubiera hecho, Sehun, Hoseok y RoWoon puede que no hubieran sido tomados como rehenes.

―Por desgracia, las autoridades que normalmente tomarían evidencia de este tipo de cosas son de los que tengo evidencia. En este punto, ya sé que es una gran red subterránea en el lugar y las personas que hacen el dinero son las personas que deberían estar protegiendo a los que están esclavizando. Y a pesar de que tengo pruebas suficientes para salir a exponerlos, a quien le importa? 

―Yo lo haría, ―dijo Sehun. ―He estado en esas peleas de jaula subterráneos que mencionas. ¿Por qué crees que están buscándome? 

Los ojos de Chani se desviaron a Hoseok, que estaba sentado en la esquina hablando con Ten.

―Yo pensé que habías adquirido tu propia mascota y alguien la quería de vuelta.

―No, Hoseok es mi compañero. Karan lo secuestró y lo llevó a Churyn donde lo vendió a un hombre llamado Ulfar. Ahí es donde conocí a RoWoon. Fuimos secuestrado por las personas que dirigen el club de lucha mientras estábamos persiguiendo a Ulfar.

―No, no, eso está mal. ―Chani comenzó golpeando lejos en su vidpad. ―Ulfar es sólo un intermediario, un casamentero. Él vende sus servicios al mejor postor y corredores de ofertas para cualquier persona por un precio. Él no se ocupa del producto real.

―Karan vendió a Hoseok a Ulfar, ―Sehun argumentó, apretando los puños por el recuerdo de ver a su compañero ser vendido como un esclavo en un bar de mala muerte en Churyn. ―Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

―No, no, usted debe haber visto a Ulfar cerrar un acuerdo para Karan. Si Ulfar tomó a su compañero lejos, simplemente estaba actuando como intermediario, llevando a Hoseok desde Karan a quien sea que lo compró.

Una rabia lenta comenzó a hervir en el torrente sanguíneo de Sehun.

―¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ―Y por qué habría de creerle? No conocía a este hombre. Nunca lo había conocido. Para todo lo que Sehun sabía, esto podría ser una configuración elaborada por el pueblo que le había obligado a luchar.

―Todo está en los detalles. ―Chani dijo ―Lo que importa de verdad son los detalles. ―Sehun sólo podía mirar. ―Y los detalles no mienten.

―¿Son de verdad? 

Chani tocó la vidpad con la punta de los dedos. 

―Los detalles no mienten, ―repitió. ―Cada pieza de evidencia que tengo ha sido comprobado y doblemente verificado. No pongo fe en hechos que no pueden ser comprobados.

Sehun iba a estrangular al hombrecillo azul.

―Los hechos pueden ser alterados, e incluso si no lo fueran eso no significa que Ulfar no cambió su negocio habitual simplemente por una vez.

Chani abrió la boca y Sehun solo sabía que el hombre iba a discutir con él. 

―No, eso es cierto. Sería muy inusual y totalmente fuera de su modo normal de funcionamiento, pero puede pasar.

Sehun casi le dio las gracias por haber aceptado. ¿Quién sabía que alguien tan pequeño y tan azul podría argumentar tan condenadamente mucho? 

―Oh, RoWoon va a amarte, ―dijo con sarcasmo.

Chani frunció el ceño hacia él.

―Lo siento. No estoy actualmente buscando un compañero. Si este RoWoon desea ejercer una conexión física mutuamente satisfactoria y si no hay complicaciones, supongo que podría arreglar algo si hay espacio en mi agenda.

Sehun parpadeó y lentamente levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con Taeyong muy divertido. Abrió la boca, y luego la cerró. Sólo no era capaz de formar palabras para responder a Chani. Sehun realmente no podía esperar a presentarle a RoWoon.

Hablando de… 

Sehun miró a su alrededor, sus ojos brevemente cepillando sobre Hoseok antes de trasladarse a la puerta abierta.

―Necesito encontrar a RoWoon y dejarle saber que te encontré.

―RoWoon? ―Dijo Taeyong. ―Lo mencionaste antes. ¿Quién es él exactamente? 

Sehun miró a Taeyong. 

―Me topé a RoWoon después de que salí del bar en la búsqueda de Ulfar y Hoseok. RoWoon estaba detrás de Ulfar también, pero por una razón diferente. Ulfar tenía información sobre un amigo de RoWoon que está en problemas. Los dos fuimos capturados en el lugar de Ulfar y llevados a un centro de detención en Churyn donde nos vimos obligados a luchar en peleas de jaula.

―¿Cómo encontraste a Hoseok durante ese tiempo? ―preguntó Taeyong.

Era una pregunta honesta. Cuando se puso en contacto con Taeyong y pidió reunirse, sólo le había explicado que había encontrado a Hoseok, no cómo ni dónde.

Sehun no había querido hablar de su negocio a través de una línea abierta. Entre menos gente supieran lo que Hoseok había a travesado mejor. Entre menos gente conocieran a donde fue Hoseok, menos gente vendrían detrás de él.

―Hoseok estaba siendo utilizado como el premio por cualquier idiota musculoso que ganara las peleas de jaula.

―Oye, ―Hoseok dijo mientras se acercaba y se acurrucó en Sehun, ―Estoy acoplado a ese idiota musculoso, muchas gracias.

―Sí que lo estás. ―Sehun sonrió, la ira que le había llenado un momento antes fue olvidado por la sonrisa dirigida hacia él. ―Y me convertí en el favorito de los fans con bastante rapidez después de enterarme de que Hoseok se le daría a quien ganara algunas batallas reales que al encargado se le ocurrió. Creo que es por eso que están detrás de mí. Yo les gané un montón de dinero.

―Sí, sí, ―dijo Chani, ―usted vale un poco, sobre todo si quienquiera que se está convirtiendo en el dueño es capaz de localizar al esclavo que robaste cuando te escapaste. ―Chani inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado hasta que vio a Hoseok. ―¿Es justo asumir que eres el esclavo? 

―Sí, ―Sehun gruñó, no le gustaba que Chani se refiriera a su compañero como un esclavo. Hoseok era cualquier cosa menos un esclavo. Podría tener que fingir ser una mascota con el público en general, pero ambos sabían que era el motivo de Sehun para respirar. ―Es una manera de hablar.

Chani asintió como si hubiera sabido que todos miraron al rededor y luego hacia abajo en su vidpad de nuevo.

―RoWoon no vale la pena tanto como usted, pero él sigue siendo querido, ya que es su compañero.

―Cualquiera de los demás están en esa lista tuya? 

―Oh sí, ―Chani respondió.

Sehun deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada cuando Chani comenzó a nombrar nombres. Se rio cuando Chani simplemente siguió y siguió. Había sólo tantos nombres.

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó con una buena dosis de diversión cuando finalmente Chani dejo de hablar. ―No está Bajerin Bunting Bochum en su pequeña lista? 

Chani miró. Eso hizo sonar una alarma en Sehun. Chani parecía el tipo de hombre que no entendía totalmente el humor. Pero cuando empezó a desplazarse por las páginas de su vidpad, Los nervios de Sehun crecieron.

―¿Hay un precio por la cabeza de Bochum también?

―No, no,  ―dijo Chani. ―A Bajerin Bunting Bochum no se le quiere, pero yo he visto su nombre. ―Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y se trasladó a través de unas cuantas páginas más. ―Yo sabía que había visto ese nombre en algún lugar.

―¿Qué dice?

―Bajerin Bunting Bochum, también conocido como Baj Marot, aparece como un informante en la organización.

La sangre de Sehun se heló. Estrechó a Hoseok y apretó sus brazos alrededor del hombre.

―Marot? 


	13. Chapter 13

Hoseok intentó tragar saliva, pero su garganta estaba igual de cerrada cuando sintió su corazón subírsele haciéndole difícil respirar. Él había estado en algunas situaciones difíciles y locas antes, pero no recordaba que las cosas nunca fueran tan locas.

Y sabía que no le había gustado Bochum por una razón, aunque no sabía la razón que era en ese momento. El hombre no era más que una bola de baba. Era un limo pelota―punzante. RoWoon iba a estar devastado cuando supiera lo que ahora sabían.

Hoseok todavía se sorprendió al enterarse de que Bochum era en realidad el hombre que RoWoon había estado buscando todo este tiempo, y el hombre que ayudaba en la nave de RoWoon. Sehun le había explicado acerca del amigo desaparecido de RoWoon. Y un miembro de la tripulación de RoWoon, alguien en quien confiaba para que cuidara su espalda, no sólo había secuestrado a Sungkyu sino que si las sospechas de Sehun eran ciertas, había dispuesto que Sehun y RoWoon fueran tomados como prisioneros.

Se hizo un nudo en el estómago de Hoseok. No le gustaba pensar que había alguien por ahí que perseguía a su compañero y a él. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que Bochum los quería. El hombre había trabajado muy duro para llegar a todos ellos, deteniéndolos en la prisión, y luego usándolos y abusándolos.

Y después del abuso físico y mental que había sufrido a manos de los guardias y el hombre del traje blanco mientras estuvieron en cautiverio en la prisión, Hoseok no tenía ninguna duda de que todos los involucrados en ese fiasco estaban mal en sus almas. Hoseok no era una persona violenta por naturaleza, pero había gente que era necesario eliminar su existencia. Eran una pérdida enorme de espacio.

―Desearías que estuviéramos de regreso en la Tierra? ―Ten preguntó mientras se recostaba contra la pared al lado de Hoseok.

―No, ―Hoseok respondió sin dudarlo. Sus ojos fueron hacia el fuerte marrón chocolate de piel Phangar en el otro lado de la habitación. Sehun estaba en una profunda conversación con Taeyong y algunos de los otros hombres de su tripulación. El resto estaban fuera de la habitación oculta, algunos vagando por las pasarelas en busca de problemas, otros custodiaban la tienda. ―Estoy donde quiero estar.

―¿En peligro?

―No. ―Los labios de Hoseok se curvaron hacia arriba mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. ―Con mi compañero. No me importa donde estemos, siempre y cuando estemos juntos. Incluso iría de nuevo a esa prisión horrible si eso significaba que no estuviéramos separados.

―Sí, te entiendo.

―Lo necesito, Ten. ―Hoseok inhaló un suspiro tembloroso. ―Y no creo que tenga alguna idea de cuánto.

―Oh, yo no sé nada de eso, ―Ten respondió. ―He estado con Taeyong el tiempo suficiente para saber que ellos nos necesitan tanto como los necesitamos.

―Cómo? ―Se sentía necesitado y adolorido cuando no tenía alrededor a Sehun, al igual que nunca sería suficiente para el fuerte Phangar. Ni siquiera podía evitar ser secuestrado. ¿Qué podía ofrecer al hombre que lo indujera a mantener a Hoseok?

―Somos sus compañeros, Hoseok. Eso significa algo para ellos, algo que nunca nos hemos encontrado en los hombres de la Tierra. No tengo ninguna duda de que Sehun daría su vida para mantenerte no sólo feliz, sino seguro. Todo lo que haga a partir de ahora lo hace con tu salud y seguridad en mente.

Los ojos de Hoseok quemaban. ¿Cuánto había Sehun renunciado para asegurarse de que Hoseok estuviera sano y salvo? ¿Qué parte de su vida había cambiado? ¿Y para qué?

Hoseok era un desastre. No lo había hecho tan bien en la Tierra antes de que incluso descubriera vida en las estrellas. Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, una vez que dejó el planeta. Él había sido secuestrado, drogado, abusado, utilizado como puto premio, apareado, y correr por su vida. Y eso eran tan sólo unas semanas de su nueva vida. Los escenarios que pudieran producirse en los próximos años lo hacían querer llorar.

Era una mala apuesta para Sehun. El hombre merecía alguien mucho mejor que un débil humano. Él merecía un compañero fuerte, alguien que pudiera estar a su lado y le ayudara a luchar contra las personas que trataban de esclavizar a los dos.

―Ouch! ―Hoseok frunció el ceño mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza donde Ten lo había golpeado. Miró a su amigo, el hecho de saber que la elevada ceja en la cara de Ten significaba que estaba a punto de conseguir un rapapolvo. 

―Basta de esa mierda! 

―¿Qué mierda? ―Preguntó Hoseok evasivamente.

―Oh, no trates de emplear esa mirada inocente conmigo, Jung Hoseok. ―Las manos de Ten se posaron en sus caderas. ―Te he conocido más años de los que puedo contar y sé lo que estás pensando.

Hoseok tragó saliva antes de responder. 

―A sí? 

―Sí así que detenlo, maldita sea. Sehun te adora. Le romperías el corazón si te fueras.

Los ojos de Hoseok empezaron a arder de nuevo mientras miraba por la habitación. La sonrisa que Sehun le dio antes de volver a hablar con Taeyong envió un remolino al corazón de Hoseok. Realmente lo hizo querer lo mejor para Sehun y si era sincero, no era él. Pero él no sabía si iba a sobrevivir sin el hombre. La vida sin su Phangar simplemente no parecía como cualquier tipo de vida en absoluto.

―Ve a hablar con él, Hoseok.

―¿Qué? ―La cabeza de Hoseok giró bruscamente, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras aterrizaban en el rostro de Ten.

Ten hizo un movimiento espantando con sus manos. 

―Ve a hablar con Sehun, dile cómo te sientes. Apuesto a que te sorprenderías por su reacción.

¿Cómo Ten sabía cómo se sentía? Hoseok apenas lo conocía. No era más que llegar a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos hacia el alien, tratando de identificar por qué se quedaba sin aliento en torno al hombre si Sehun simplemente le sonreía. Sehun simplemente hacía que el corazón de Hoseok latiera más rápido y condujo el aire de sus pulmones. Hizo a Hoseok sentirse más seguro sólo por estar en la misma habitación.

Hoseok no podía pensar en una sola cosa que hizo por Sehun salvo causarle al hombre más problemas. Si él no hubiera sido secuestrado, Sehun no habría estado en Churyn donde fue hecho prisionero y obligado a luchar. Si hubiera peleado más duro por salir, él podría no haber sido objeto de abusos y convertido en algún débil humano que saltaba por su propia sombra. Si él....

―¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? ―Hoseok espetó mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza de nuevo.

―Cuando dejes de crear problemas en tu cabeza, lo haré.

Los ojos de Hoseok se estrecharon. 

―No te quiero.

Ten rio mientras deliberadamente chocó hombros con Hoseok. 

―Me amas.

―No.

Ten sonrió. 

―Yo también.

―No, ―Repitió Hoseok. 

La sonrisa de Ten creció. 

―Yo también.

Hoseok puso los ojos. Nunca pudo ganarle, hacía demasiadas veces ese juego con Ten. El hombre era demasiado terco, y por eso Hoseok sabía que tenía que ir a hablar con Sehun o nunca oiría el final de la misma de Ten.

Tomando una respiración fortificante, Hoseok se apartó de la pared y caminó por la habitación para estar al lado de Sehun, esperando hasta que el hombre lo reconoció antes de decir cualquier cosa. No quería interrumpir lo que sonaba como una conversación importante.

―Chani tiene las celdas de la nave recargadas y la galera reabastecida. ―Dijo Taeyong. ―Las reparaciones se están realizando a la nave y debemos ser capaces de ponernos en marcha en aproximadamente una hora. Nuestro mayor problema es conseguir llegar a la nave.

―No Puedo dejar a RoWoon aquí sin hacerle saber lo que está pasando, ―Sehun insistió. ―No tiene idea de que Bochum es el hombre que ha estado buscando.

―Te das cuenta de que al alertar a RoWoon, te estás poniendo en la mira.

Los labios de Sehun se adelgazaron cuando los presionó juntos por un momento. 

―No tengo otra opción, Taeyong. RoWoon me ayudó a rescatar a Hoseok y organizó nuestra huida. No puedo dejar que continúe caminando por ahí pensando que este tipo está ayudándolo cuando el hombre lo más probable quiere ponerle un cuchillo en la espalda. Simplemente no puedo hacerle eso.

―Lo entiendo, lo hago. ―Taeyong respondió. ―Pero mi primera prioridad tiene que ser Ten.

―Como debería ser.

―Como la tuya debería ser. ―dijo Taeyong.

Hoseok trató de deslizarse detrás de Sehun cuando los ojos de Taeyong aterrizaron en él. Cómo consiguió ser arrastrado a esta conversación? La determinación de Hoseok de hablar con Sehun se hundió en el olvido cuando los hombros del hombre se desplomaron. Él estaba interfiriendo en lo que el hombre quería hacer.

―Hoseok siempre será mi primera prioridad, ―dijo Sehun. ―Pero también necesito ayudar a RoWoon. ¿Cómo podemos hacer eso?

―¿Por qué no puedes llamarlo? ―Hoseok preguntó porque parecía la solución más fácil.

―No podemos establecer una línea de comunicación segura, Hoseok. ―Las características de Sehun eran sombrías mientras miraba hacia abajo en la tabla. ―Chani dice que la APU hacen seguimiento de todas las emisiones en el puerto espacial.

―Podría ir con Taeyong y Ten mientras le adviertes a RoWoon. Era sólo una sugerencia.

―No. ―Sehun se dio la vuelta y cogió a Hoseok por los brazos. ―Tú no irás a ninguna parte sin mí. Ya te perdí una vez. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

―Pero...

―¡No! ―Sehun espetó. ―No dejarás mi lado.

Hoseok parpadeó sorprendido por la vehemencia que podía escuchar en la voz de Sehun.

El hombre estaba casi gritando sus palabras. La desesperación repentina que estalló a la vida en los ojos dorados de Sehun era impresionante en su intensidad, y sorprendente. Hoseok no había pensado que quería decir gran parte de la cosa Phangar.

Una mascota era un animal doméstico en la Tierra, la gente arrojaba la palabra compañero alrededor como el caramelo. En la experiencia de Hoseok, se dijo que varias personas usaban la palabra cuando querían algo y luego lo arrojaron lejos después que obtuvieron lo que querían. Sehun parecía que lo decía en serio.

―Sehun. ―Hoseok se acercó a Sehun hasta que sus cuerpos se presionaban uno contra el otro. Podía sentir el calor de la piel de Sehun través de su ropa, y se sentía tan bien. ―Estoy a salvo.

―Por cuánto tiempo, Hoseok? Hasta que el próximo maniaco decida que quiere venderte?

Hoseok se sintió repentinamente frío incluso presionado contra el cuerpo caliente de Sehun.

―Crees que yo quería ser secuestrado? 

―¿Qué? ―Las cejas de Sehun se dispararon. ―No. ¿Por qué pensarías algo así?

―Diablos Sehun, ―dijo Taeyong, ―Incluso yo me hubiera preguntado si pensabas algo así si me hubieras preguntado eso.

―Yo no quería ser secuestrado, Sehun. Peleé con él tan fuerte como pude. Lo juro. ―Sentía toda esa cosa de débil humano de nuevo. El estómago de Hoseok se torció como si fuera a vomitar. ―Él me golpeó y me drogó y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Pero traté.

―Oh, bebé, no.

Hoseok gruñó cuando le agarró y su cara se estrelló contra el pecho de Sehun. Dios, el hombre tenía músculos en la parte superior de los músculos. Sus pectorales prácticamente tenían pectorales.

―Hoseok, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que esto es culpa tuya. La culpa es totalmente de Karan. Él lo hizo, nadie más, y ha pagado sus crímenes, Hoseok. Taeyong le hizo pagar. Karan nunca podrá hacerte daño nuevo.

Hoseok tiró la cabeza hacia atrás del pecho de Sehun para que pudiera mirar por encima a Taeyong.

―Mataste a Karan?

Taeyong asintió.

¿Por qué ese pensamiento no le asustaba? Él debería estar sorprendido de que Taeyong fácilmente admitiera haber matado a alguien. Él no lo estaba. No se sorprendió ni se sintió feliz o aliviado o incluso se sintió reivindicado.

No sintió nada sobre la noticia de que el hombre que lo había secuestrado y torturado y lo vendió como si fuera nada más que un signo de dólar estuviera muerto.

―Suponía que debería sentir algo, ¿no?  ―Hoseok miró entre Taeyong y Sehun. ―Acabas de admitir que mataste a alguien y me siento como que estamos hablando sobre que cambiaste el color de tu cabello.

―Hoseok, ―Taeyong dijo, ―No hay protocolo de cómo se supone que debes sentirte cuando te das cuenta de que el hombre que hizo de tu vida un infierno se ha ido. Si quieres sentir o no sentir nada para nosotros no importa.

―En serio? 

―Así es, mascota. ―Dijo Sehun. Lo abrazaron de nuevo, esta vez no tan duro. ―Puedes sentir de la forma que desees sentir.

Hoseok podría pensar en un montón de cosas que quería, pero no estaba seguro de que quisiera ahondar demasiado profundamente en todos sus sentimientos. No parecía estar haciéndolo muy bien averiguando exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

Había una emoción de la que Hoseok estaba seguro. Se inclinó hacia arriba y presionó sus labios hasta el borde de la mandíbula de Sehun.

―Gracias, compañero. ―Le susurró. Los brazos de Sehun lo apretaron por una fracción de segundo y luego se aflojaron. Ello fue suficiente para que Hoseok supiera que el hombre había escuchado sus palabras.

―Así que... ―Hoseok dijo mientras se giraba en brazos de Sehun y luego se apoyaba contra él, a salvo y seguro en los brazos del hombre, ―¿Cómo infiernos conseguimos salir de aquí?

 

 

Hoseok tiró del borde de la manta más cerca alrededor de su cuello y trató de sentirse cómodo. Eso era casi imposible cuando estaba intercalado entre dos grandes cajas, durmiendo en el suelo duro. Ten estaba unos cajones encima, acurrucado con Harry, durmiendo sobre su pecho al lado del corazón.

Hoseok no podía dormir, y él no sabía cómo lo hacía Ten. Los nervios de Hoseok se sentían con tanta fuerza que lo mantenían a la espera de oír todo.

Estaban esperando. Las reparaciones en la nave de Taeyong estaban tomando un poco más de lo que habían previsto y no podían salir de Rigel 4 hasta que se completaran.

Baekho había tenido razón cuando sospechó que algo andaba mal con los motores. En algún momento durante sus viajes, probablemente en Churyn los motores habían sido saboteados, había una fuga lenta en las celdas de energía. Si Baekho no hubiera sospechado que algo andaba mal con los motores, podría haber tomado días para reponer el poder que drenaron, posiblemente dejándolos varados en el medio del espacio.

Hoseok se estremeció ante la idea de que alguien había planeado deliberadamente un movimiento así. Era malo y solapado, y Hoseok tenía dificultades concibiendo que alguien deliberadamente tratara de matar a todo un cargamento de personas.

―¿Qué son esos ojos aún abiertos, mascota? 

Hoseok no se molestó en levantar la vista. Podía sentir a Sehun estirado al lado de él, uno de los brazos del hombre se envolvía alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él hacia atrás hasta presionar su espalda con el pecho de él.

―No puedo dormir. ―Un dedo cepilló su mejilla, provocando que Hoseok levantara la cabeza y mirara hacia arriba a los ojos dorados mirando hacia él. ―Qué estás haciendo? Pensé que estabas haciendo planes con Taeyong para nuestro gran escape.

―Los planes están hechos, mascota. Saldremos de aquí justo antes de la primera luz. ―Dijo Sehun.

Hoseok se levantó y lo volcó hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Bueno, algo. Sehun era un tipo bastante grande. 

―Ahora mismo, somos sólo tú y yo.

―Sí? ―Los brazos de Hoseok se envolvieron alrededor de los hombros de Sehun mientras se inclinaba hacia arriba y presionaba sus labios. ―Me gusta cuando simplemente somos tu y yo.

Hoseok vertió todas sus emociones no dichas en ese beso, dando a Sehun todo lo que había estado conteniendo desde que se aparearon. Quería que el extraño alien supiera lo mucho que había llegado a significar para él, aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo.

La mano de Sehun se acercó a captar la cabeza de Hoseok, y se hizo cargo del beso.

Sus bigotes ásperos rasparon las mejillas de Hoseok mientras profundizaba el beso, sus brazos apretaron alrededor del cuerpo de Hoseok. Hoseok se abrió más cuando la lengua de Sehun se sumergió, barriendo y explorando. Hoseok coincidió los enredos y las burlas de nuevo adelante y hacia atrás. Sehun comenzó a mover su lengua en un ritmo dulce y sexy que tenía a Hoseok retorciéndose.

Su cuerpo se convirtió en dócil cuando Sehun reclamó su boca, sus manos presionaban la espalda de Hoseok como si tuviera miedo de dejarlo ir. Sehun lo consumía con un beso que parecía no terminar nunca. Hoseok no quería que se detuviera. Sehun alcanzó la erección de Hoseok entre ellos y deslizó el traje de Hoseok abriéndolo con las palmas de las manos.

Mientras mordisqueaba su camino por su cuello. Hoseok gimió de placer y arqueó el cuello hacia atrás para dar a su compañero un mejor acceso. Quería sentir la gruesa polla de Sehun enterrada en su culo. Él quería perderse en las sensaciones ondulando a través de su cuerpo, y venirse bajo las manos de Sehun, pero ahora no era el momento, tal vez.

Cuando Sehun levantó la cabeza, miró a Hoseok con calor abrasador en sus ojos. Era una mirada que hizo temblar todo el cuerpo de Hoseok. Sólo pudo gritar cuando los dedos de Sehun se envolvieron alrededor de su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo desde la raíz hasta la punta.

El pulgar de Sehun corrió sobre la cabeza húmeda, untando el líquido pre-seminal alrededor y apretando su espesor. Hoseok se mordió los labios con el ritmo que Sehun estaba poniendo. Su espalda se arqueó cuando sonidos pequeños, necesitados flotaban en el aire. Empujó sus caderas, enviando su polla aún más en el férreo control de su compañero.

No pasó mucho antes de que sus bolas estuvieran tirando a cal y canto. Una red de excitación hilaba a su alrededor mientras Sehun acarició su miembro, su pulgar acariciando la cabeza con fugas. Gimió cuando sintió el cosquilleo de tiro por su columna vertebral.

Estaba tan cerca.

La mano de Sehun se movió, corriendo sobre sus abdominales, a través de sus omóplatos, por el valle de la columna vertebral, y por encima de sus nalgas.

―Vente para mí, mascota.

Sehun apretó sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Hoseok, haciendo a Hoseok dar un grito ahogado. Las yemas de los dedos de la otra mano masajeaban la entrada fruncida de Hoseok antes de presionar un solo dígito lentamente en el culo de Hoseok. Hoseok convulsionó y luego tiró su mano sobre su boca mientras gritaba. Su polla se sacudió violentamente y bombeó cuerdas de semen en la mano de Sehun. Los ojos de Hoseok se agrandaron cuando Sehun levantó la mano y lamió los signos de su liberación.

Eso era tan malditamente caliente.

Hoseok podía sentir la erección dura de Sehun presionándole en el abdomen, la polla del hombre se presionaba detrás de su cremallera. No podía dejar a su compañero en esa condición, no cuando quería hacer algo al respecto más de lo que quería respirar.

Sus manos se enredaron mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de Sehun, liberando la polla del hombre y rizaba su mano temblorosa a su alrededor. Su pulgar se deslizó sobre la cabeza del eje duro, dándole un lubricante natural que usar mientras acariciaba al hombre. Lo hizo varias veces antes de que decidiera que quería más. Él quería que Sehun se viniera en él.

Hoseok oyó a Sehun inhalar mientras se deslizó hacia abajo y pasó la lengua por la cabeza de su polla. Respiró por la nariz mientras chupaba la polla de Sehun, una vibración temblaba a través de él cuando la cabeza de la polla de Sehun empujaba la parte posterior de su garganta. Tragó saliva alrededor de la longitud total, con los ojos cerrados en éxtasis puro.

Se movió de nuevo, su lengua vacilante sobre la punta de la polla de Sehun, aspirando el líquido claro. El almizcle explotó en la boca. La sensación de la polla de Sehun deslizándose por su garganta cuando el hombre comenzó a follar su boca era indescriptible.

Los músculos de la garganta de Hoseok se contrajeron alrededor del eje grueso. Pre-semen se filtraba por su garganta cuando las piernas de Sehun comenzaron a temblar. Hoseok abrió la boca más grande, tomando la polla hasta el fondo de su garganta. Las caderas de Sehun se movían hacia adelante enterrándose y luego se retiraban.

―Maldición, Hoseok. ―Sehun gimió cuando sus caderas empezaron a moverse más rápido. ―Trágalo, mascota. Ingiere todo de mí.

Hoseok se abrió más.

―Hijo de puta. ― Con la espalda arqueada, y la polla de Sehun en la garganta de Hoseok disparó chorros calientes de semilla en la parte posterior de la garganta de Hoseok. Hoseok tragó todo y luego a regañadientes dejó en libertad la polla de Sehun, el eje ablandado apareció libre de sus labios. Sehun levantó a Hoseok hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Bajó la cabeza y presionó sus labios. Era tierno, lleno de pasión, y tenía los dedos del pie de Hoseok curvándose. La mano de Sehun se extendió sobre la espalda de Hoseok cuando lo atrajo más cerca.

―Maldición, mascota. ―Sehun gimió, sus manos deslizándose por el cabello de Hoseok, aferrándose mientras se estremecía. ―Eso fue increíble.

Hoseok sonrió. 

―Te amo Sehun. ―Susurró, orando por no ser el único que se fuera por las ramas. ―Sólo quería que lo supieras.

La sala quedó en silencio. Nada se oía más que respiración pesada.

Mordisqueando el labio inferior, su corazón comenzó a hundirse cuando Sehun no respondió, Hoseok inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar la cara de su compañero. Un rostro surcado de lágrimas.

―Sehun? 

―Le dije a Ten una vez que una mascota humana era tan buena como cualquier otra. Ten casi me arrancó la cabeza con su declaración. ―Sehun dejó escapar una débil risita mientras levantaba sus ojos para encontrarse con Hoseok. ―Nunca soñé que una pequeña mascota humana podría llegar a significar más para mí que mi propia vida. Decir que me amas no llega siquiera a acercarse a describir lo que siento por ti, Hoseok. No estoy seguro de que haya palabras en tu mundo o en el mío.

Hoseok sintió sus propias lágrimas comenzar a correr por sus mejillas. 

―Lo sé. ―Él sonrió como si pura alegría llenara cada pulgada de su cuerpo, iluminando su alma hasta que estuvo seguro de que brillaba desde adentro hacia afuera.


	14. Chapter 14

Sehun mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia en Hoseok a medida que avanzaban en silencio por los pasillos, sin dejar que el hombre llegara a más de un paso de su lado. Su necesidad de mantener a Hoseok era abrumadora. Sehun luchó con cada onza de su control, sabiendo que tenía que mantener la cabeza en el juego ahora mismo, y no en su precioso compañero.

No fue fácil. No sólo era que Hoseok le concedió más de lo que sus sueños y fantasías nunca habían sido capaces de crear, el ser humano se había convertido en el centro de su universo y Sehun sabía que nunca podría sobrevivir si algo le pasaba a Hoseok.

Y la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo era muy, muy alta. Los corredores aún estaban llenos de gente, pero menos que en cualquier otro momento del día. El sol apenas estaba llegando a lo largo de la curva natural del planeta. La mayoría de la gente estaba en casa durmiendo. Aquellos que no, estaban demasiado borrachos para conocer mejor o yéndose del planeta como Sehun y los demás.

Sehun escaneaba la pasarela frente a él, explorando por problemas, ya sea en forma de los hombres detrás de ellos o el personal de seguridad del puerto espacial. Chani dijo que iba a tratar de conseguir a la seguridad interesarse en otra zona como distracción, pero el hombre sólo tenía mucho tirón. Sólo había un tanto que podría hacer, y ya había hecho mucho por conseguir que repararan la nave.

Si sólo pudieran alcanzar esa nave y despegar, si tuvieran la oportunidad. Taeyong sentía que si pudieran volver a Phangar, podrían ser capaces de ocultarse ahí.

El Consejo Phangar no estaba muy contento con la APU en los últimos tiempos. Ya habían comenzado a perder la fe en la capacidad de la APU para liderar la galaxia.

Sehun no tenía que preguntarse por qué. Incluso sin las pruebas que aún no habían presentado al consejo, Sehun sospechaba que la gente que gobernaban su planeta sabía que algo estaba mal con la Alianza de Planetas Unidos. Una vez que les mostraran lo que tenían sobre las personas que dirigían los partidos de lucha subterráneos y los anillos de esclavos, su conexión con la APU se haría más delgada.

Ellos necesitaban un lugar para esconderse, un lugar que fuera seguro para sus compañeros. No necesitaban esconderse en trastiendas secretas y sospechar que cada persona corriera a traicionarlos. Necesitaban saber que podían confiar.

―Ahí está RoWoon. ―Dijo Hoseok mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia la entrada de una taberna en el lado del pasillo. Sehun estaba impresionado de que Hoseok no lo señaló. Parecía entender el peligro que corrían.

―Lo veo, mascota. ―Sehun escaneó el corredor buscando a Bochum. Sabía que el hombre estaba cerca. ―Sólo sigue caminando.

Hoseok estaba mordisqueando su labio inferior cuando él le lanzó una mirada nerviosa.

―Pero...

―Él no es el único que está aquí, Hoseok. Recuerda eso. ―Los labios de Hoseok se apretaron hasta que perdieron el color, pero asintió y volvió a ver a dónde iban. Sehun odiaba ver que asustado y perdido estaba la cara de Hoseok, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, mientras que siguieran en Rigel 4. Ellos estaban siendo cazados, así de simple.

Sehun miró hacia RoWoon, y se encontró con los ojos del hombre. La mirada de RoWoon se centró en Sehun después de un momento y se trasladó a los otros en el grupo de Sehun. Había confusión en ellos cuando regresó a Sehun.

Sehun asintió hacia el muelle de lanzamiento. Tal vez si conseguía que RoWoon abordara, podría hablar con él y explicarle en qué lío de mierda estaban hundidos. La principal preocupación de Sehun estaba en lograr meterlos en la nave y luego salir del planeta, con RoWoon o no.

RoWoon asintió y se volvió, comenzando a caminar casualmente hacia el puerto de aterrizaje donde estaba atracada la nave. Sehun regresó a la exploración de la pasarela por Bochum. Sólo sabía que el hombre estaba colgado en alguna parte. Había demasiado dinero para perder si Sehun y Hoseok escapaban, por no hablar de los otros Phangars y Ten. Si ellos fueran capturados, el dinero que Bochum podría hacer sería astronómico.

El corazón de Sehun se aceleró cuando entraron en la bahía de acoplamiento. Veía su nave por la pasarela, intercalado entre otras dos naves. Estaban a menos de cien yardas de alejarse. Cada paso se sentía como si fuera para siempre.

En la bahía de acoplamiento no había gente, pero estaba lo suficientemente ocupado.

Parcialmente había estibadores revisando naves y haciendo reparaciones. Algunos cargando su carga. Hubo incluso algunas tripulaciones de pie alrededor a la espera de la inspección o de conexión para los permisos. Nadie podía salir de la bahía de acoplamiento de Rigel 4 sin recibir un permiso de atraque. Fue una de las formas en que el Gobierno de Rigel 4 hizo su dinero.

Sehun comprobó cuidadosamente a cada persona que ellos pasaron, en busca de sus características para cualquier señal de reconocimiento. A la primera señal de que alguien los reconociera, Sehun se apoderaría de Hoseok y haría una carrera para él. Taeyong tenía un férreo control en el brazo de Ten, que le dijo a Sehun que el comandante tenía el mismo pensamiento que él.

Chani les había dado un permiso de atraque, sellado con fechas y horas como si hubieran estado en Rigel 4 durante unos días. Si ellos fueran detenidos por cualquiera del personal de seguridad en la bahía de acoplamiento, podían decir que se dirigían a casa después de unos días de descanso y relajación en el planeta. Sus documentos eran legítimos, solo la fecha estaba un poco mal. Los documentos aduaneros archivados de Chani respaldarían su reclamo.

Unos pocos pasos más...

Sehun agarró a Hoseok y tiró al hombre atrás, empujando su cuerpo detrás de él. RoWoon se había detenido en la entrada a la nave. Se quedó allí hablando con otro hombre. Incluso con el hombre de espaldas a él, Sehun sabía quién era por la forma en que escanea el área con un conservador movimiento de su cabeza.

Bajerin Bunting Bochum.

La piel azul y el pelo negro azabache era una gran ayuda también.

―Quédate con Taeyong, ―ordenó con un gruñido en su voz mientras empujaba a Hoseok al lado de su comandante. Se tomó un momento para mirar a Taeyong.

―Llévalos a la nave y si tienes que hacerlo, consigue llegar a casa.

―SEHUN, NO! ―Hoseok gritó cuando llegó a él.

Taeyong agarró a Hoseok y tiró de él hacia atrás, manteniendo a Hoseok cerca sin importar lo duro que luchó. Se le rompió el corazón a Sehun al alejarse de su compañero, pero era más importante protegerle en este momento.

Sehun esperó hasta que Taeyong y los demás desaparecieron alrededor del casco de otra nave antes de girar hacia el hombre que estaba a punto de matar, y no tenía duda de que Bochum iba a morir. Era un volado que iba a hacerlo, sin embargo, seria Sehun o RoWoon cuando se enterara de cómo el hombre los había traicionado.

―RoWoon, Bochum, ―dijo con la voz más tranquila que pudo reunir bajo las circunstancias. ―He estado buscándote.

―¿A dónde diablos desapareciste? ―RoWoon espetó. ―Hemos estado buscándote por horas. Y déjame decirte que no fue fácil. Este lugar está lleno de seguridad.

Sehun miró a su alrededor. RoWoon tenía razón. La bahía de acoplamiento se arrastraba con seguridad, un poco demasiada seguridad. Había estado aterrizando en Rigel 4 con Taeyong y sus otros compañeros de tripulación por años, por lo general para entregar carga o parar durante unos días de la I + R. Nunca había visto tanta seguridad antes.

Miró por encima para encontrar a Bochum mirando más allá de él. 

―No lo encontrarás.

Las cejas de Bochum se levantaron mientras miraba a Sehun. 

―No encontraré a quién? 

―A mi compañero.

―Pensé que era tu mascota.

―Mascota, compañero. ―Sehun se encogió de hombros. ―Da igual, es mi mundo.

Bochum se rio.

―¿Y qué mundo sería ese? 

―Uno en el que no vas a estar por mucho más tiempo.

―Sehun! ―La voz de RoWoon se llenó de asombro, y sólo un toque de enfado. ―¿Qué te pasa?

―¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bochum? ―Preguntó Sehun. ―O debo llamarte Marot? 

El silencio que flotaba en el aire era conmovedor, el aire de peligro hasta se espesó, dejando un aroma ácido y amargo en el aire. Sehun no sabía si era de ira o de miedo.

―Marot?  ―La voz de RoWoon era casi un murmullo, pero lleno de una rabia que era cuestión de segundos que explotara. ―¿Por qué habría Sehun de creer que tu nombre es Marot? 

―Porque lo es. ―Bochum respondió como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación ocasional sobre el tiempo. ―Capitán Baj Marot de la Alianza de Planetas Unidos, a tu servicio.

Las cejas de RoWoon comenzaron a dispararse hacia arriba, pero luego cayeron hacia abajo sobre el pálido rostro de RoWoon.

―Trabajas para la APU? 

―Bueno, ciertamente no trabajo para ti. ―La diversión viva del hombre era de muy mal gusto. ―Yo nunca lo hice.

Cuando Bochum levantó la mano para activar su dispositivo de comunicación que Sehun vio en su oreja en el último momento, Sehun se zambulló hacia adelante y tomó al hombre hasta el suelo. Él gruñó de dolor cuando aterrizó encima de Bochum, la rodilla del hombre estaba peligrosamente cerca de poner fin a su vida sexual por una buena cantidad de tiempo.

Bochum puso una buena mirada pegada a su cara antes de que RoWoon se dejara caer y cubriera sus manos en el suelo de metal duro. Sehun se inclinó como él a horcajadas del hombre, y lo golpeó justo en la boca.

―Tú, saco de mierda lo lamentaras, ―espetó mientras miraba hacia abajo a Bochum. ―Voy a disfrutar viendo a RoWoon obtener el paradero de Sungkyu de ti. Espero que sea una larga y dolorosa interrogación.

La sangre voló del labio partido de Bochum mientras miraba hacia Sehun.

―Infiernos, nunca lo encontrará. El mocoso se fue hace mucho.

Sehun se echó hacia atrás cuando RoWoon gruñó y lo empujó fuera del camino, sus puños golpeando la cara de Bochum hasta que era un caos sangriento. Sehun echó una rápida mirada alrededor. Vio a Baekho y L de pie a unos metros de distancia. Se miraban como si estuvieran en una discusión profunda, pero Sehun sabía que estaban bloqueando la vista de la gente de ellos.

Sabiendo que había poco tiempo, Sehun se revolcó por el suelo a agarrar las muñecas de RoWoon. 

―No aquí. ―Se agachó y agarró el dispositivo de comunicación del oído de Bochum, y lo tiró hacia afuera, sonriendo cuando el hombre hizo una mueca. ―No vas a necesitar esto.

Cuando Sehun se puso de pie, RoWoon hizo lo mismo, tirando de Bochum en pie. 

―Necesito una habitación vacía durante unos diez minutos.

Sehun hizo un gesto hacia Phangar Uno con la barbilla. 

―Llévalo a bordo de la nave. Puedes interrogarlo una vez que consigamos salir de esta puta roca.

Bochum no parecía montar demasiada pelea, y RoWoon lo empujó hacia la puerta de la nave. RoWoon debe de haber trabajado realmente bien sobre él. O...

Sehun miró a su alrededor. Su piel le picaba como si estuviera siendo observado. Cada instinto que tenía le decía que algo estaba pasando. Simplemente no podía encontrar nada fuera de lugar. Todo parecía felizmente normal.

Demasiado normal.

―RoWoon, detente.

―¿Qué? ―RoWoon dijo mientras jalaba a Bochum para que parara.

―Algo está mal. ―Los sentidos de Sehun estaban en sobrecarga. Su intestino comenzó a apretarse, la necesidad de llegar a Hoseok y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo fue tan fuerte que sintió que sus rodillas temblaban.

Y entonces vio el destello en los ojos y el cálculo de Bochum, sabía que se habían jodido. Sehun sacó su pistola. Los ojos de RoWoon se abrieron, y rápidamente hizo lo mismo, mirando a su alrededor.

―¿Qué es?

―Este es un montaje, ―Sehun contestó. ―Bochum cedió demasiado fácil.

Los ojos de RoWoon se arrastraron en el hombre, estrechándose cuando Bochum comenzó a reír. Apretó su agarre en Bochum y sacudió al hombre más cerca.

―Qué hiciste?

―¿No crees que es mejor que estés preocupado por lo que tú hiciste? Me atacaste. Todo el mundo lo vio. ―Los ojos de Bochum se alzaron en el aire. Sehun siguió la dirección a la que iban, apretando la mandíbula al ver la cámara de seguridad apuntar directo a ellos.

Todo lo que acababa de suceder estaba siendo grabado. Incluso con su liquidación, no había manera de que Chani pudiera conseguir deshacerse de esa seguridad también. Atacar a un oficial de la APU era un crimen que no muchos lograban pagar. Quienquiera que estuviera trabajando en contra de ellos tenía una prueba innegable de que habían cometido un delito.

Toda la situación había sido un montaje.

Y habían caminado directo a ello.

―Tenemos que irnos. ―Sehun comenzó a moverse hacia la nave. ―Y tenemos que irnos ahora. ―Dudaba seriamente que tuvieran más de unos pocos momentos antes de que la seguridad estuviera sobre ellos. El que estaba grabando sus acciones no esperaría mucho tiempo para enviar las tropas.

―¿Qué quieres que haga con él? ―RoWoon preguntó mientras sacudía a Bochum alrededor.

―Tráelo. ―Sehun no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero dejándole detrás era aún peor. ―Todavía tiene información que necesitamos. Él podría ser el único que sabe quién compró a Sungkyu. ―Eso le dio a Sehun otro pensamiento. ―Necesitamos la información de la vidpad. Podemos conseguir sacarla de tu nave? 

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó RoWoon. ―Tengo la vidpad conmigo. ―Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras veía a Bochum. ―Tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitarla. Supongo que estaba en lo correcto. ―RoWoon sonrió mientras empujaba a Bochum frente a él. Esta vez, Bochum luchó hasta que RoWoon sacó su pistola y la clavó en el intestino del hombre. ―Muévete y te haré otro agujero para que respires.

―¿Qué hay de tus hombres? 

―Acordamos reunirnos esta tarde. Si no me presento, ellos saben lo tienen que hacer. Estarán bien. ―Miró a Sehun. ―Asumo que puedo usar tus comunicaciones para contactar con ellos

una vez que salgamos de aquí? 

―Si, ―Sehun golpeó el lector biométrico de la puerta y luego dio un paso atrás cuando la puerta se abrió. Esperó hasta que RoWoon empujó a Bochum dentro antes de mirar a su alrededor por última vez. Todavía había algunas personas de pie alrededor buscándolos, pero estaban en una pelea.

Baekho y L eran dos de ellos. Sehun asintió a sus amigos y después subió a la nave, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él. Sólo aquellos con autorización de seguridad serían capaces de acceder a la nave mientras se encontraran en rumbo fijo, y estarían bajo llave hasta que aterrizaran en su planeta hogar.

Hoya los esperaba en el interior del conducto.

―Pon a este imbécil en el almacén de la planta baja hasta que esté listo para interrogarlo. Y no le quites la vista de encima. Esta tan profundo en esta mierda hasta las puntas de su apestoso cabello.

Hoya asintió antes de sacar su pistola y apuntar a Bochum, señalándole al hombre que empezara a moverse. Hoya era un hombre de pocas palabras.

Sehun los observó hasta que los dos hombres desaparecieron por el corredor central al nivel más bajo y luego se volvió y se dirigió hacia otro lado. Tenía dos prioridades, llegar a su compañero y alejarse del planeta antes de que fueran invadidos por soldados de la APU.

Sehun se apresuró a subir al puente, su corazón latía más rápido con cada segundo que le tomó llegar a su destino. Todo comenzó a tomar un segundo lugar cuando conoció a Hoseok. Respirar. Caminar. El rápido ritmo de su corazón. El solo necesitaba a Hoseok.

El mundo de Sehun se enderezó cuando llegó al puente y vio a Hoseok de pie a un lado con Ten. Había líneas de tensión en su rostro, pero Sehun no creía que el hombre hubiera tenido un mejor aspecto.

―Compañero. ―Susurró Sehun.

La cabeza de Hoseok se giró, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos antes de saltar y correr a través del puente para arrojarse a los brazos de Sehun. Abrazó a Sehun con tanta fuerza, que Sehun hizo una mueca. Y luego se echó a reír cuando Hoseok le golpeó en el pecho.

Y allí estaba su mascota.

―No vuelvas a hacerme eso otra vez, ―Hoseok se quebró, sus cejas color marrón claro se fruncieron profundamente. ―No sabía si alguna vez iba a verte de nuevo.

―Ah, mascota, por supuesto que ibas a verme nuevo. ―Atrajo a Hoseok hasta su pecho. ―Todavía tenemos que conseguir hacerte tu marca de apareamiento ¿recuerdas? 

―Ahora? ―Hoseok parecía casi tan ansiosos como Sehun.

―Pronto, mascota. ―Sehun mantuvo a Hoseok presionado a su lado mientras se volvía hacia el resto de la habitación.

RoWoon estaba hablando con Taeyong. Sehun sospechaba de que estaban hablando de lo que había sucedido afuera. Mientras que tendrían que hablar de eso, y del hombre que tenían en la planta baja en el almacén, salir del planeta tenía una prioridad mayor.

―Taeyong, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, ―insistió. ―Tenemos aclaramiento todavía? 

Taeyong asintió.

―Chani organizó para nosotros tener la autorización para irnos al momento en que llegamos a la nave.

Sehun dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Baekho encendió los motores y la nave comenzó el levantamiento de la bahía de acoplamiento. 

―Oh, gracias a las estrellas.

Iban a casa.


	15. Chapter 15

Hoseok se acercó a los ventanales que iban del piso al techo y que se alineaban totalmente a la pared de la casa a la que Sehun le había traído. Se frotó el tatuaje de apareamiento permanente en su garganta cuando apoyó su frente contra el frío cristal y miró al paisaje más allá de la ventana, con el corazón dolorido de alegría a partes iguales por la vista y la tristeza que tenía de disfrutar de todo eso solo.

Phangar era un planeta interesante. Partes de ella estaban cubiertas de árboles espesos por lo que no podía ver el suelo cuando volaron sobre ellos en el servicio de transporte.

Otras partes de Phangar estaban llenos de arena dorada que fluían en ondas, moviéndose a través de colinas tan altas como montañas. Las tierras desérticas estaban en marcado contraste con las regiones costeras que tenían aguas tan azules que brillaban como cristales.

Y luego estaban las ciudades con sus edificios de cristal que parecían llegar hasta el cielo, la tierra llena de verdes jardines y fuentes hechas de piedra blanca.

Phangar era hermosa, y a Hoseok le encantó cada pulgada que había visto de ella en las semanas que había estado allí. Pero le hubiera encantado más si Sehun estuviera allí para disfrutar de ella con él.

Sehun estaba en una misión.

Hoseok trataba de entender que se trataba de una misión importante, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que le preocupaba que el hombre nunca pudiera volver. Taeyong lo tranquilizó constantemente diciendo que Sehun volvería a casa, pero Hoseok tenía más dudas que confianza. Sehun debería haber estado en casa hace una semana. Hoseok podía decir que incluso Taeyong estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hoseok no se molestó en voltearse. Sabía que sería Taeyong o Ten, o ambos. Los dos hombres habían hecho su misión en comprobar a Hoseok unas cuantas veces al día. Fue una buena cosa que vivieran justo al lado.

Todo el equipo vivía uno junto al otro. Era como vivir en un edificio de apartamentos en la Tierra. Cada casa tenía un camino circular que daba a un parque en el centro de ellos. Hoseok había disfrutado de más de una barbacoa en el parque con Taeyong y Ten, y los otros cuando estaban en casa, lo cual no parecía ser muy a menudo.

―Hoseok? 

―Sí? ―Hoseok le respondió a Taeyong sin levantar la cabeza fuera de la ventana.

―Recibimos un mensaje.

Hoseok cerró los ojos cuando las lágrimas al instante se precipitaron en ellos. Solo sabía que iba a ser una mala noticia. Su corazón le dolía. Deseó estar sordo para no tener que escuchar lo que Taeyong iba a decirle. No iba a sobrevivir a ello. Sólo había tenido dos semanas con Sehun... dos semanas cortas, una mientras corrían por sus vidas y otra aquí en Phangar antes de que lo despidiera para irse en su misión.

―Hoseok, vuelve a casa.

Los ojos de Hoseok se abrieron de golpe. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Taeyong. 

―De verdad va a volver a casa? 

Mientras que el hombre no estaba sonriendo, se veía enormemente aliviado mientras asentía.

―Recibimos su mensaje hace una hora. He venido a decírtelo tan pronto como pude.

―¿Está... ―Hoseok tragó saliva, con la garganta seca. ―¿Está bien?

Esta vez, Taeyong sonrió. 

―Está cansado y con necesidad de un baño.

Hoseok respiraba. Eso fue todo lo que pudo por el momento, introdujo aire a sus pulmones y luego lo soplaba hacia afuera. Sehun volvía a casa.

―¿Realmente está bien?

―Él dice que sí. ―La mirada en el rostro de Taeyong habló de lo mucho que este le creía. ―Se miraba bien.

Eso estuvo mejor.

―¿Qué hay acerca de RoWoon? 

―Él está trayendo a Sungkyu a casa.

Los ojos de Hoseok se agrandaron.  

―Lo encontraron? 

Taeyong asintió. 

―Lo encontraron.

Hoseok suspiró, su corazón dolorido por un hombre al que no conocía, pero con quien ya sentía un parentesco. Él sabía por lo que el hombre había tenido que pasar y no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Bochum.

Con un poco de persuasión, Bochum había derramado sus tripas y les había dado más información de la que tenían antes. Todo ello coincidía con la información que Chani tenía, así como la información que habían bajado del vidpad que Hoseok había encontrado.

Incluso ahora, el hombre se sentó en una celda en la sede del Consejo Phangar. Nadie estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con él, excepto que no podían ponerlo en libertad.

RoWoon había estado buscando a su amigo Sungkyu desde antes de conocer a Hoseok, y la información que Bochum les dio no era buena. Sabiendo que Sungkyu había sido vendido en el mismo anillo de esclavitud que Hoseok había sido vendido, enfureció a RoWoon. Estaba decidido a encontrar a su amigo a toda costa.

Hoseok le había dicho todo lo que sabía, pidiendo en un momento que Sehun no estuviera en la habitación ya que no quería que su compañero supiera acerca de algunas de las cosas más horribles que le habían hecho. RoWoon prometió mantener su confianza.

―Encontraron a otros hombres que habían sido tomados y vendidos junto con Sungkyu. Sehun los trae de vuelta aquí.

―Ten dijo que nos estábamos metiéndonos en el negocio de rescate de esclavos.

―Se ve como si lo fuéramos. Entre los registros que Chani pudo enviarnos y la información que bajamos del vidpad de Karan, hemos sido capaces de juntar una lista completa de nombres y lugares, aunque no hemos sido capaces de localizar al hombre que estaba a cargo de la prisión, pero lo haremos.

―Ya sabemos lo que está pasando y quién lo está haciendo. Ahora quiero saber cómo lo detenemos. ―Hoseok levantó las manos en el aire en señal de frustración. ―La mitad de nosotros tenemos precios sobre nuestras cabezas ahora. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a terminar con estos clubes de lucha y el anillo de esclavitud si no podemos dejar Phangar? 

Taeyong se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba contra el mostrador. Su pose no era lo suficientemente relajado para aliviar la tensión en la sala, pero se acercaba.

―El Consejo no puede dejar de plano a la APU en este punto. Eso traería sanciones contra nosotros que no podemos manejar. También sería revocar los permisos de viaje para cualquier persona de Phangar, y no necesitamos eso ahora mismo. Sería ilegal aterrizar en cualquier planeta que siga las reglas de la APU.

―Van a permanecer en la APU? 

―Por ahora, pero están cerrando el planeta.

Hoseok ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose confundido. A menudo se sentía así, todavía trataba de aprender acerca de vivir en un planeta alienígena. 

―¿Qué significa eso?

―No están permitiendo el acceso al planeta a cualquier persona que no tiene la relación adecuada. ―Taeyong levantó la mano cuando Hoseok abrió la boca para discutir. ―También están estableciendo un grupo de trabajo para realizar un seguimiento de los clubes de lucha y del anillo de esclavitud. Quieren traer a estos pendejos a la justicia tanto como nosotros.

Hoseok lo sabía por el brillo en los ojos de Taeyong.

―Sehun y tú serán parte de ese grupo de trabajo, ¿verdad? 

Taeyong asintió. 

―Me han nombrado como jefe del grupo de trabajo, y a Sehun como mi segundo al mando.

Hoseok no sabía si estar orgulloso de su compañero o darle gusto a su impulso de estrangularlo.

―Eso significa un montón de misiones, ¿no es así? 

―En realidad, el consejo ordenó que los miembros del equipo sólo pueden ir a misiones si no tienen pareja. El resto de nosotros permaneceremos en el planeta para planificar cualquier redada si lo consideramos necesario. También se supone que recopilemos datos y grabarlos para que cuando llegue el momento, el consejo pueda mostrarlos ante la asamblea de la Alianza de Planetas Unidos.

La mente de Hoseok se centró en el hecho de que Sehun no iría en más misiones. Podía quedarse en Phangar con Hoseok. Tal vez no tendría que estrangular a su pareja después de todo.

―¿Crees que eso hará que Sehun sea feliz? ―Él estaría devastado si Sehun lo culpaba por no ser capaz de entrar en la acción.

―Tú me haces feliz simplemente con respirar.

Hoseok contuvo el aliento cuando se volvió y vio a su compañero recostado a la puerta. Sehun no se veía nada más que desgastado, incluso si lo hacía parecer cansado y sucio. Se veía maravilloso.

―Sehun.

Sehun arqueó una ceja oscura hacia Hoseok.

―Me extrañaste, mascota? 

Ah sí, tal vez estrangularlo estaba de vuelta en la agenda.

 

**♥FIN♥**

**♥MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER♥**


End file.
